An Inkling's World
by Savagely74
Summary: I am Lee and Eel. Over 12,000 years ago, humankind was wiped out and I survived with my father's sacrifice. These things called inklings now rule this world. And now, I live amongst them. I hope I can save them...I hope I don't kill them. Read as Lee/Eel survives in and saves this strange new world. Rated M for profanity, nudity, sexual activity, alcohol use and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Noticed

"Hey." Inkling said.

The inkling poked at Lee, a 14 year old boy, 5 ft 10in in height and 165lbs in weight. Lee slowly got up. His hair was a mess. His clothes, that used to be a dark red long sleeves shirt, is torn from multiple places. His right arm sleeve completely torn off, though his left has slight tears in the forearm area. His black jeans seemed in perfect condition, except for what looked like dried blood stains around the bottom of it. His ankle socks and tennis shoes didn't get damaged, luckily. He just noticed the squid in front of him. The...squid kid.

"Um, who are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm Riley." Riley said.

Lee backed up slightly. He just noticed the kid had 3 sharp teeth. Whatever this squid kid is, he and his kind must be deadly. Maybe even...carnivores. Riley had orange hair. He had orange eyes, really tan skin, if not light brown, and was pretty curious. He seemed to be around 5 ft 6. He had a black hoodie on, white shorts and bright blue shoes.

"Something wrong?" Riley asked as he walked towards Lee.

"N-No." Lee said as he backed up with larger steps.

The inking boy noticed Lee's teeth.

"Hey, you 4 sharp teeth! Cool!" Riley said, clearly amazed at Lee's teeth.

Lee did have four teeth sharper and longer than normal human teeth. Speaking of which, Lee wondered where other humans are.

"Do you know what humans are?" Lee asked cautionously.

"Humans? You mean those evolved apes? They have been extinct for over 12,000 years old. But I don't know how." Riley said with slight laughter.

Lee was shocked. He wondered what happened and how he went through 12,000 years without noticing it.

"Come to think of it, you look pretty human. But if you are human, how could you live that long?" Riley said.

"I am somewhat human. I am like a cyborg now." Lee explained.

"Cyborg?" Riley asked.

"Nevermind that, kid." Lee said.

"Kid? I'm 14!" Riley said.

"I am 14, you look like you're 10." Lee said.

"I am 14. Us inklings don't exactly look like, man." Riley said.

"Inklings? Us inklings?! There are more of you things?" Lee asked.

"First of all, I'd rather me and my race not be called, 'things'. Second, an inkling is basically a mutated squid that has the intelligence and creativity, if not more than, humans had. Finally, yes, there is millions of inklings existing up to today. We are the dominant species now." Riley said in irritation.

Lee turned in utter fear. He can't believe what has happened over the years.

"I-I got to fin-find others. There has to be survivors!" Lee said as he ran down the narrow alley.

Riley yelled as he took out his paint gun. He fired down the alley, trying not to hit Lee. He started to run as he turned into a squid and swam through the paint. His speed was unbelieveable. He caught back up to Lee in less than 4 seconds. Once in front of Lee, he held his paint gun towards Lee.

"Hey, hey! Stop there! I got some questions, you know!" Riley said.

Lee laughed.

"Oh you have a little paint gun. That's intimidating." Lee joked.

Riley frowned and shot Lee until his ink ran out.

"W-What? How come you aren't splatted?" Riley asked.

"It's fucking paint. Don't make me hit you." Lee said.

"Answer my question. Exactly how did you get here?" Riley said.

"I don't know. I was unconcious." Lee said.

"Ok. But-"

"No more questions. Out of my way." Lee said as he pushed Riley aside.

Riley stared at Lee while he walked off.

"I will find you later." Riley told Lee as he shot paint up a wall and swam up it.

Lee turned around to see Riley gone and paint on a brick wall.

"The hell?" Lee asked himself.

Lee shook his head and went down the crude alley until he reached outside, where he saw other inklings interacting. Lee decided to hide and creep around until he found the next alley. He doesn't want more noticing him. Once he reached the end of the alley, Lee saw nothing else except a park and several stores filled to the brim with inklings. Like Riley, they spoke a different language than English, but luckily Lee can automatically decrypt foreign language and change it to his native tounge. Ever since Lee had been changed into a cyborg and given these features, he wondered why he was chosen for such a change. He had no time to think of that now. He saw a small tunnel leading out of the park.

Swiftly, he crept in the bushes that provided a great cover. He was several yards away from the tunnel. He saw no inkling walking inside or out. He slowly crept closer until he was close enough to run in without being seen. He ran as fast as he could down the tunnel. He abruptly stopped as he saw two inkling girls walking to the tunnel. He looked around and tried to find somewhere to hide. No place to hide. He could run back up the tunnel, but he would get spotted by way more than two. He decided to hastily walk down, soon meeting up with the two girls. The girls instantly noticed he wasn't an inkling, but a human. They smiled and saw his face as he walked by.

"Where you going in such a rush, cutie?" One of the inkling girls said while the other giggled.

Lee slightly blushed, but kept walking.

"It's nothing!" Lee called out as his voice echoed in the tunnel.

Lee wondered why those two didn't act surprised in his existence. He ignored the thought and started running. He saw orange and blue paint on the floor and a somewhat small ramp. On the other side had the same color paints and another ramp. In between was a gap that was about a foot deep and the gap was 3 feet wide. It seems like this is just something to skate over. Lee avoided the paint to prevent slipping and jumped to the other side. He jogged down the tunnel and then saw an opening about 20 yards away. He approached the outside, but quickly jumped back into the tunnel. There were hundreds of inklings, slightly overcrowding the window of a store. He heard a voice on the TV. He looked and saw two squid girls, whom looked like they were news reporters. He then heard two names: Callie and Marie. Lee put two and two together and heard the irony of their names.

"Yes, inklings. We have reports that a human eariler today was seen in an alley in Squid RD NW by multiple inklings. As me and Marie have traveled down to the alley, the human was not there. Only paint along a wall and the ground of the alley. We have one piece of evidence sent in by a random inkling. It is a recording from the inkling's phone, showing the human in the alley, supposedly sleeping." Callie said.

"So, if you see this human, alert us at 1-8ST-AYF-RESH or local authorites. This is the only human of its kind and while it can live, we need to find out about his past and human history. He could be the one to fully explain his kind and provide us the technologies of his time. He could help advance us into better technology!" Marie said.

"From what I hear, he could be heading into Inkopolis. Just in case, be on the lookout for him there. Authorites are searching for him as we speak. If you have any information of his whereabouts, please alert us or authorities. And if he proves to be hostile, ink him down with your weapons." Callie said.

"Now, onto upcoming splatfest. The theme has yet to be decided-" Marie said.

That was enough for Lee. Sounds like they are trying to imprison him. He had no intent of being caught. As the inklings were distracted, Lee dashed across the area to to the next. This area was empty of inklings and he decided to rest here for half a hour. Soon enough, he walked to the next area. He saw multiple platforms of different shapes and sizes, some of which curving. As his luck increases, the platforms were barely low enough so that he could jump and reach them top of them. He jumped and climbed multiple platforms for about 5 minutes. Afterwards, he wondered how skaters could skate up here. He ran and ran until he reached a plaza. He tried to hide around a corner as he saw thousands of inklings gathered at this one spot.

"This must be Inkopolis." Lee said.

Lee then heard a high pitched squel. Almost like a fangirl to a popular boy band. A girlish voice called out.

"It's him! The human!" An inkling spoke out.

Everyone turned to see Lee. They started running towards him, crowding him. As they all settled an stared at him, some girls blushed at the sight of Lee. Some boys were confused and some slightly amazed.

"And there he is folks! The human!" Callie said into her microphone.

"He's kinda cute." Marie said laughing.

"What do you have to say?" Callie said, holding the mic to Lee.

"Ugh..Fuck me.." Lee said, slightly frowning, muttering to himself, but was loud enough for all the hear.

The inklings laughed while Callie blushed.

"Sorry, but I don't have sex with strangers." Callie said into the mic.

"That's really funny, Callie." Marie joked.

"Shut it, Marie!" Callie said, with the mic turned off, clearly embarrassed.

Lee didn't care about her misunderstanding and just hoped they don't try to probe him.

* * *

 **Well, interesting start to this new story. I felt like with the other stories, I got stuck with it and uninterested with. So for now I will try to focus on this story. I cannot promise quick chapters. Sorry if this was a little short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Full Attention

"Now, human. Follow us to the news station. We must find out all you know!" Callie said cheerfully as the inklings cheered and applaused as they cleared the way.

"Um, actually..." Lee began.

"'Actually' what?" Callie asked.

Callie's mouth hung slightly open, as if she was excited. Lee saw her teeth and thought that maybe he should comply.

"You know, I..uh...just arrived! How about I..have a look around first?" Lee said, trying to avoid the probing waiting to come.

"You can do that afterwards. Now, come on." Callie said, as she tried to pull Lee towards her.

"Well...how far..is the news station?" Lee asked, trying to stall.

"Not far. Usually takes 3 minutes by swimming." Marie said as she shot paint along the ground.

Now would be the perfect time for his excuse.

"I can't swim through ink, see. I'm a human." Lee said, nervously.

Callie and Marie sensed his stalling.

"Well I guess we will have to walk then." Marie said.

Lee chuckled slightly and then he bolted for the other direction, until he saw a wall of inklings holding paint guns.

"Oh! I see now. You're just gonna try and run away?" Callie said.

"Yes." Lee said casually.

Then, squid authorities handcuffed Lee and ordered the inklings to retreat from the scene. Lee turned around to see what was happening. As he did so, Callie and Marie grabbed him by his legs and dragged him to the station, as he tried to resist. His clothes became stained with the paint shot from Marie's gun. It took 20 minutes to get him to the news station. They locked theirselves, Lee, and 5 squid policemen in a room barely twice the size of an ordinary closet.

"Now behave, human." Callie said.

Lee was offended by the way Callie had spoken.

"I'm no damn pet. If you want information out of me, you better be nice." Lee said.

"We don't take demands. Now, can you inform us of humans and their how they lived?" Marie said, in a pleasent voice.

All Lee could remember about human past was mainly technology.

"Maybe I'll talk. Maybe I won't." Lee said.

"Maybe we'll starve you to the brink of death. Maybe we won't." Callie and Marie said.

Lee gulped. Looks like now they aren't fucking around. But he was hungry. He decided to use this to stall.

"Speaking of which, I am hungry." Lee said.

"Then I guess you're in the mood to talk then." Marie said.

"Not until I get some food." Lee said.

The squid sisters surrounded Lee. They then walking in a circular line.

"That's too bad. We have so many delectable foods at the station's kitchen." Callie said.

"Like ooey gooey cheese pizza. Or tasty hot wings." Marie whispered into Lee's ear.

"Or crunchy, fresh salad. Or juicy, grilled, fat-trimmed burgers." Callie whispered into Lee's other ear.

"Or BBQ pork ribs. Marie said.

"MM, MM, MMMM! Or BLTs!" Callie said.

"Ooo! Yes! Wouldn't that all sound good, human?" Marie said.

Lee had the hardest boner he has ever had. He felt more horny than hungry now. Too bad his dick wasn't like some of his cyborg parts. He could have hidden it way better than he is trying to now. Callie and Marie giggled as they saw his unusual jerks and movement. Lee was glad that they weren't looking at what he was actually doing. Lee was ashamed that he felt horny to seafood. Lee tried to distract them with basic information.

"M-My name is Lee. I am mainly human, but was given cybernetic parts. I don't know why, but I was. I know more so technology than anything. Human past is a blur to me. I don't know how I got here, but i awoke in an alley and tried to hide from the inklings." Lee said.

Callie and Marie smirked.

"Easier than I thought. And something tells me you must know a great deal of technology, given your condition." Callie said.

"Exactly. We will find out more about you and your knowledge after you've eaten. You must be hungry." Marie said

Callie's and Marie's stomachs growled loudly, as the guards stiffled a laugh and Lee smirked.

"Not the only one, huh?" Lee said.

"Just get up and walk." Callie and Marie said.

Lee slowly got up and slowly starting walking, as if in slow motion. The sisters seemed very anxious.

"Go already!" The sisters yelled, as they pushed Lee to the kitchen.

Once there, Lee decided to joke.

"What, no 'CallieMarie'?" Lee said.

The sisters jumped at the sound of it. They then were slightly angry.

"Real funny. But you joke more than you seem to be hungry." Callie said.

"Maybe you aren't hungry at all. Guards, take him back into the room." Marie said.

The guards grabbed Lee and started to pull him back.

"OK! OK! JUST KIDDING! I'M SO DAMN HUNGRY!" Lee quickly said.

The guards released him when Callie signaled them.

"We need an apology. Right now." Callie said, tapping her foot.

"I am..sorry." Lee muttered.

"Can't hear you." Marie said in a singsong voice.

"I am sorry." Lee said.

"Good boy. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Callie and Marie said as they patted Lee's head and scratched under his chin.

"You know what? Fuck y-" Lee started to say.

"It sounds like you don't want to eat." Callie said.

Lee shut his mouth.

"Good. Now, let's eat." Marie said as she got her plate.

Lee was furious of how he was being treated. He thought of attacking them when the guards weren't around. He looked at his surroundings. Guards at every exit and dozens sitting at circular tables, eating their food happily. Most of these guards are several inches taller while the others were either at his height or a couple of inches smaller. That didn't matter though, considering how they look buff and stacked. Attacking them would go as well as taking on gang members by himself. Lee had to control his anger..for now, anyways. Callie looked at him and smiled.

"If you're just gonna stand there, you might as well stand somewhere else. Don't clog up the line." Callie said, pointing behind him.

A large guard stood right behind him, looking impatient.

"Sorry." Lee said, as he started getting his food.

He decided not to go heavily on meat, but sure did get some. He picked up some vegetables and dairy on his way down the line. He picked up an apple at the end of the line and some napkins. When he got all his food, he started walking back to the room he was in before. Callie and Marie walked to him and called for him.

"You aren't eating with the rest of us?" Callie said.

Lee started walking to the tables as Callie stopped him.

"Sike! Go back to the room." Callie said as she laughed.

Lee frowned as he walked back to the room.

"She was just kidding, come eat with us." Marie said.

Lee walked back to them.

"Oh wait, sorry. You're a human. Only squids sit in the cafe. To the room." Marie said as she chuckled.

Lee walked back to the room, but several guards, who have already finished their plates, followed him. Callie and Marie did the same. He took a seat as the guards vame inside. Callie and Marie came in with their trays as one guard bought a small table for Lee and the squid sisters. They set their trays on the table and Lee kept his frown.

"So you thought that shit was funny, huh? A joke, huh?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Callie said.

"And Yes. Grow some thicker skin. We're just playing with you." Marie said.

"Yes. We are just seeing if our pet followed orders." Callie joked.

Lee half smiled as he said, "As if I would be a pet to sushi."

Callie and Marie slowly clapped.

"How many more times will we hear 'sushi'? Anything more creative at all?" Callie asked.

"Getting old, don't you think?" Marie asked.

"It ain't the only thing." Lee said, with a slight chuckle.

"Hell's that supposed to mean?!" Callie said, obviously worried with her appearance.

"Oh nothing. Let's eat, shall we?" Lee said.

The squid sisters and Lee began to eat their food. Soon, they finished they meal and threw their paper plates into a garbage can.

"So, Lee...Do you remember anything else about human life?" Callie asked.

Lee was going to lie, but he couldn't seeing as how he just found out he doesn"t remember anything. It's like now his mind is a blank about human life.

"My databases can't pick up any." Lee said

"That's cute." Marie said, with an annoyed tone.

"No really, I don't remember. I don't even know how I got here." Lee said.

"Well maybe telling us the technology humans used and how they worked willl jog your memory. You do remember that, right?" Callie said.

"Yes. I have thousands, almost millions of memories about the technology we humans used to use and how they function, though a lot may be the same as inkling technology today." Lee said.

Lee spent hours and hours of telling the squids and the scientists they brought in how to use, make, program, operate, and so on, different tools and items crafted by humans, even though he couldn't remember human life. He couldn't get through them all as Callie an Marie cut him off and said they would resume later on. Lee got up and was abl to walk out of the station. Callie and Marie followed him out.

"Now, since human money is worthless here, you cannot buy a home or apartment, you'll sleep in our guest room at our house." Callie said.

"We don't like it, but we think it is best to keep a close eye on you." Marie said.

Callie gave Lee directions to the sisters' home. They shot paint down the road as they were about to swim home.

"Also, we are having a party tonight in the Inkopolis Center at 10PM. Come if you want." Callie said.

"We're heading back home, but it seems like you'll be busy." Marie said.

"With what?" Lee asked.

"With the thousands of inklings behind you. I think they want to talk with you." Marie said as Callie and Marie swam down the road.

Lee turned to see thousands of girl inklings staring at him. He took a step back. The crowd took a step forward. Lee bolted to the opposite direction as the crowd of girl inklings chased after him. He liked the idea of girls running to him in all directions, but not like this. He was being chased for almost 30 minutes. He tried to find good hiding spots, but they always found him. He ran down streets and turned down into an alley. The crowd had to get in a straighter line. This slowed them down, providing Lee time to cut around corners. He ran down the sidewalk, trying to find a hiding spot. He found an alley with a slightly green dumpster and discarded litter. He hid behind the dumpster as the crowd ran by. He let out a breath of relief.

"Finally." Lee said, heavily breathing.

Lee saw paint on the ground beside him. He wondered why it was here. He saw a pair of eyes pop out of the paint, then the body of an inkling girl.

"Hi there, cutie!" The inkling girl said.

Lee shook his head. He wondered if all the girls were gonna call him cutie.

"So, what everyone says is true?! You **ARE** the last human alive?!" The girl said.

"Yes, yes. Just be a little quieter." Lee said, as he didn't want the crowd coming back.

The inkling made a high pitch squel.

"I can't believe it!" The inkling girl said.

"Calm down!" Lee whispered.

The girl kissed Lee. And swam through the ink on the wall. Lee's expression was frozen. It took him a minute to 'unfreeze'. The kiss felt amazing and so soft. He got up from the alley, slowly. He stumbled out the alley and running to Callie's and Marie's home before any other inklings find him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past, The Present

Lee knocked on the squid sisters' house door. Callie answered.

"Sorry, think you have the wrong address." Callie joked.

"Callie, come on." Lee said.

Callie smiled and opened the door. Lee walked in as Callie shut and locked the door.

"Follow us, Lee." Marie said as she appeared to the right of Lee.

Callie and Marie guided Lee around the house, first going to the kitchen. It was a surprisingly large kitchen with plenty of fine china. Callie stated that this is her favorite room of the house. Marie said that any place with food is her favorite. They showed Lee the living room, the upstairs, and so on. After the tour, they showed him the guest room. It was rather small, compared to Lee's size. It had two beds, one lamp, ceiling fan, a window, flat screen TV, a table, several dressers, and a closet. The walls were painted black. The closet doors and ceiling fan, however, silver. Everything else dark red, purple, and a midnight blue..

"This is the guest room. You'll stay here for now, until you save enough money for a better house." Marie said.

"But, rent's 600 a month." Callie said, smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait! How the hell am I going to pay that? What job is there me?" Lee asked.

"Well, most others require degrees and experience. Some require going through 12 years of school." Callie said.

"Ugh! There has to be others!" Lee said.

"There is one job that is suitable for you currently. It isn't a high paying job, but it's from being the lowest paying job." Marie said.

"Which is?" Lee asked, impatiently.

"Turf Wars." Marie said as an evil grin crept to her face.

"Turf...Wars?" Lee asked.

"Don't get her hyped up." Callie said, annoyed.

"Turf Wars is a game in which two teams of inklings battle with paintguns to cover the most territory. At the end of each game, you are paid a percent of the total winnings that depends on your efforts and usefulness to the team. If you lose, you can forget getting a decent wage. Sharks and Minnows out there. Choose who you are." Marie said, never showing any signs of her evil grin fading.

Lee was concerned about Marie's attitude towards Turf War.

"Whenever Marie's asked about Turf Wars, she always gets too excited about it." Callie said.

"Not sure if 'excited' is the best term. 'Crazy' suits better." Lee said.

"I have no shame to agree with that, as Turf Wars is just my favorite." Marie said, still grinning that damned grin.

Lee felt uncomfortable, as he thought Turf Wars was something more than a game.

"In Turf Wars, you not only cover the most territory, you also shoot down enemy inklings and kill them. They respawn afterwards, so no worries." Marie said.

"What the...You know how that sounds?! You are repeatedly killing in Turf Wars!" Lee said.

"Don't be a baby. It doesn't hurt...much." Marie said.

"That helps soooo much." Lee said sarcastically.

"You want money or not?" Callie asked.

"I do, but I don't have a paintgun. Also, paint from enemy teams don't kill me when it touches me." Lee said.

"We will figure that out later. For now, just relax here and watch TV." Callie said.

"Wait, before you leave, do you have a phone charger?" Lee asked as he showed his phone.

"Yes." Marie said.

Lee smiled, happy to hear this.

"For SquidPhones only." Marie said.

"Damn." Lee said as he frowned and Callie and Marie walked out the room.

Lee's phone was on 34%, so he turned his brightness to it's lowest and powered it off. He grabbed a remote on the dresser and turned the TV on. He wondered what happened all those years ago, not when the humans died, but when he was created. After two hours pasted, Callie and Marie knocked on the door. Lee opened it.

"If you are done relaxing, we need to visit Ammo Knights to have Sheldon equip you with weapons." Callie said.

"Alright. Let's go. But who's Sheldon?" Lee said as they all went out of the room, downstairs and about to exit the house.

"He is a weapons expert that makes paint guns to use in Turf Wars." Marie answered.

"He might be able to do something about you lacking the ability to turn into squid." Callie said.

Lee and the sisters exited the house and walked down to Ammo Knights. They opened the doors and Sheldon greeted them happily.

"Hello Callie and Marie. What's your pet's name?" Sheldon said.

Lee walked right up to Sheldon's face with an angry look.

"Cute, but I am just joking. Humans **ARE** sensitive." Sheldon laughed.

"So Sheldon, do you have anything good he can use?" Callie asked.

"Yes! In fact, I have this," Sheldon said, gesturing to the object to his left, "I call it ' The Shifter'. It allows the human to not only swim in paint, but glide along his team's paint color as well, making him to become even faster than an Inkling swimming in paint, using boosters! He can become one of the most effective players out there! And for fairness, it allows enemies to kill you the same as regular inklings!"

The Shifter was a black suit, with slight red marks across all around it. It wasn't bulky, but something well-built and seemed to be Lee's exact size. The right arm without a sleeve, opposed to the left arm. The legs came with shoes that, according to Sheldon, glides on paint and allows Lee to swim in it. It appears that only the upper half of both arms and legs are covered with the suit, as well as the main body. The

"It's highly experimental, so be careful." Sheldon said.

"All right." Lee said as he put on the suit.

"Wait, but won't he need goggles?" Callie asked.

"No. My eyes are artificial. They also repel substances from it." Lee said.

"But what about a weapon?" Marie asked.

"...I spent all the damn money my shop has stored up for this..I have no money to buy parts for weapons I want to make! This store is literally broke because I worked on this prototype that'll probably fail. I am giving it to the human for free and you ask me for a weapon..." Sheldon said angerily.

"We didn't know." Callie said.

"Look around, damn you! There are no weapons! The only cash left is my own money! And the only weapons are these brass knuckles!" Sheldon said, holding up the brass knuckles.

"But I can't cover territory with these." Lee said.

"No, but you can beat down enemy inklings with it." Sheldon said.

"We'll take those for 500." Callie said.

"500? How about 50,000?!" Sheldon asked.

"You want nothing?" Marie asked.

"I'll do 500." Sheldon said as he gave Lee the brass knuckles.

Callie gave Sheldon the cash. Lee and the sisters walked out of the store.

"If I had spare money i didn"t need, I would have asked Marie for a lap dance. Damn!" Sheldon said.

"Don't worry about Sheldon. We almost bankrupt him about once a month or so. He always gets his money back and more.

Lee put the brass knuckles on as Callie said, "Don't worry about paying me back. You'll be doing that as your monthly rent."

"Thanks." Lee said.

"All right. Now, time for your first Turf War. Let's go." Marie said.

Lee and the sisters walked down to Inkopolis. As they approached the lobby, a cat spoke to them.

"Callie. Marie. Who is this?" The cat said.

"It's a human, Judd. Remember?" Callie said

"Impossible! They died thousands of years ago." Judd said

"Not this one. He doesn't know how he got here, but he is human." Marie said.

"Mainly human. But part cyborg." Lee said.

"Ugh, maybe that is why you survived for so long. Anyways, Callie and Marie, are you two entering?" Judd said.

"No. Just Lee." Marie said.

"Really? You're sending him to fight? A little unfair, don't you think?" Judd asked, laughing.

"That is why he is wearing this. It'll allow him to swim and glide through ink, die, and respawn." Callie said.

"What, no weapon?" Judd asked.

"These." Lee said, holding up the brass knuckles.

"What the hell? You're going to enter a match and beat down 14 year olds?" Judd asked.

"That's the idea. It can't shoot paint though, so I guess it is balanced." Lee said, shrugging.

"Well you aren't experienced." Judd said.

"So why not start now and become experienced?" Marie asked.

"You know what, all right. Let him play." Judd said.

"Good. Go in Lee." Callie said.

"And try to make those inklings suffer." Marie said, grinning her evil grin.

"You're really disturbing, you know that?" Callie asked.

The lobby doors closed. Lee was instantly sent to the arena, waiting for others to join. Quoickly, his team filled up with level two 30's and a 45. The other, two 25s, one 40 and one 12.

"Ugh, the human? A noob human?" One of them said.

"We do not need this." Another said.

"I can hear you." Lee said.

"We don't care. Just stay back here and keep the base covered." The last one said.

"I don't have a paintgun. Just my fists and kicks." Lee said.

"Oh my fucking god, are you kidding me?!" The second said.

The match started to count down.

"Just stay out the way." The last said.

"How about you do what the hell you want, and I do what I want." Lee said.

The match started. The three inklings shot paint everywhere, making sure to paint corners and all around. Lee jumped from the platform and glided on the paint, soon reaching an enemy. The enemy had a paint roller. The inkling tried to roll over Lee, but Lee jumped over the inkling and got behind him. In two swift punches to the face, he knocked out the inkling boy. The inkling boy exploded and respawned. Lee followed his team so he could glide on the paint. As obvious as it seems, he favored gliding over swimming. Once the enemy inkling boy respawned, he sat down.

"Ow! That hurt!" The inkling boy said.

The boy decided to wait a little bit before he continued. Lee smiled as he and his team was dominating the game. Lee usually had to stay with at least one of his team members to stay alive, but when he and a team member met an enemy, that enemy suffered. The enemy team tried to flank, but was met by Lee. They tried to swim up walls and attack from above, but couldn't the spot long enough for any results in their favor. They tried to swim together and attac in a pack, but it did nothing but let Lee test out combo attacks with his kicking. Soon enough, the enemy team was running away. Even though futile, they never stopped trying. Each time they respawned, their misfortune was met with either Lee's team colors or Lee's crushing punch.

"It is so hopeless!" One of the inklings on the enemy team said.

Soon, the match ended. Judd came out to judge who has won. Lee's team won 92.3%-7.7% As Lee's team returned to the lobby, his team congradulated him. Lee walked out the lobby and was greeted by the squid sisters.

"That was so quick! You won, right?" Callie said.

Lee showed them his fists, which was covered by the enemy team's blood.

"Well, barely I guess." Lee said, as he shook the blood from his knuckles.

"Stop kidding, you know you destroyed the competition." Marie said.

Lee laughed as he took off his brass knuckles and put them in his pockets. Judd appeared from the lobby.

"Hope you are happy abusing and scaring the inklings." Judd said.

"I am." Lee said.

"Though, it was funny how they ran away at the end." Judd said.

"Beat them that bad?" Callie asked Lee.

"Being honest, I thought I was being easy. Maybe they didn't a chance because they weren't really high in level." Lee said.

"Heh. Maybe. So, how many kills and deaths?" Marie said.

"25 Kills, 0 deaths. I have to credit my team. I wouldn't be able to have glided around and killed the enemy so efficiently." Lee said.

"True. Well, have fun here and get some money. We will be at home preparing for the party happening here tonight." Callie said, as she and Marie walked off.

"Which reminds me, here is your pay for the match. 20 dollars." Judd said.

"20 dollars? Really?" Lee asked, disappointed.

"Oh thanks for complaining. I could really use some more money. Thanks for the tip." Judd said as he took the money from Lee.

"N-No, I am alright with 20. Thanks." Lee said.

"Good. If you want to be greedy, maybe you should kill more." Judd said.

"Wait Judd. So, you're a cat, right?" Lee said.

"No. I am a hippo. Seriously, what do you think Lee? Why ask that?" Judd said.

"No. I mean, how did you survive so long? Like, how did you live for over 12,000 years?" Lee said.

"It...isn't something I would like to talk about." Judd said.

"What about human life? Don't you remember that?" Lee asked.

"I remember all to well. Please, enter the lobby if you want to fight again. I don't want to discuss this." Judd said.

"I understand." Lee said, frowning.

He entered the lobby again and fought dozens and dozens of times. He increased in levels quickly and was able to buy better weapons, but he decided to keep his brass knuckles. After he was tired of Turf Wars for the day, he went back to his temporary home. He knocked on the door. Callie opened it. Lee walked in and made his way upstairs. Callie stopped him.

"Don't stay in your room forever, now. Me and Marie are going to the party in a couple of hours and I know those inklings will want to see you there." Callie said.

"Ugh. I'm not sure I feel like going to a party." Lee said.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Callie said.

"Do I have to dress up?" Lee asked.

"No, but we will. Though, you might want to wear your clothes. I don't think battle armor is a decent attire." Marie said as she walked towards them.

"Oh please. I don't think anyone cares if I wear this." Lee said.

"Ok. Have it your way, I guess. So, this means you'll come?" Callie said.

"I'll think about it." Lee said.

"Why? It will be exciting and fun. There is nothing bad about it." Marie said.

"Everything isn't bleak, Lee. Is there something wrong?" Callie said.

"Yes, there is." Lee said.

"Loss a match?" Callie asked.

"No. But I did lose my family. There aren't any normal humans anymore. Only one part cyborg human and a cat." Lee said, sincerely.

"Oh. We know you'd feel like this eventually, but we just want you to know that you shouldn't dwell on the past. Maybe you can just relax tonight." Marie said.

"I'm hurting. Partying is a pleasure I don't feel like granting myself." Lee said.

"Everything was fine today. What happened?" Callie said.

"Reality happened. When I saw Judd, It made me think about how my kind is gone forever." Lee said, as he walked upstairs into his room.

Callie and Marie exchanged looks before returning to the living room. Lee closed his door and sat on his bed. He wept slightly, allowing but a tear escape from his grim face. He wiped his face. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. He watched TV as he laid back, trying to remember his past. Hours past faster than Lee imagined. Callie and Marie should be leaving for the party now. Soon, he heard one of them call his name. He walked to the edge of the top of the upstairs. He looked down and saw their beautiful dresses.

"Lee, we are heading for the party. Lock the doors when we're gone. If you reconsider your decision...you know where to find us." Callie said.

"We're sorry for your loss." Marie said.

Callie and Marie opened the door. Before they left, they abruptly stopped.

"You know, being sad doesn't mean you have to be alone and suffer. And having fun isn't a futile distraction from reality." Callie said.

"Fun isn't something to make reality perfect. Fun is something that makes reality less stressful. We hope you can have fun, either at the party or here. Bye, Lee." Marie said.

Callie and Marie left, leaving Lee pondering what to do next. He decided to go back to his room.

"Ugh." Lee said, as the sisters' words got to him.

He turned on the TV. It talked about something familiar. Very, very familiar. He started to remember something. He had a flashback. He was in an apartment. This apartment wasn't broken down and dirty, but nice and clean. It had a greyish color. He was on an operating table. He saw tools, such as a blowtorch and screws. He sat up and looked over to a man, shifting items in a fridge until he found a beer. He popped it open and took a swig. He looked back over to Lee.

"You're awake, Eel?" The man said.

" _What the hell? Eel? He named me Eel?"_ Lee thought to himself.

"Who...Are...You? Who...Am...I?" Eel struggled to say.

"You're Eel. I am just someone who helped." The man said.

"Why am I here?" Eel asked.

"Because I was saving you. I brought you back to life." The man said.

" _I died? I died?!"_ Lee thought to himself.

"I died? I died?!" Eel asked.

"Don't worry. You're alive. Though, there were somethings that needed to be changed beforehand." The man said.

"What things?" Eel asked.

"For one, some parts of your body, like your eyes, is...well..artificial." The man said.

"I'm a cyborg?" Eel asked.

"Yes. Um, in a way. Anyways, the last thing that needed to be changed. Your brain's host." The man said.

"What?!" Eel asked.

"Your brain was from a dead 25 year old, whose name was Patrick Leni. He was a dear friend, and when my son died, I couldn't stand it. I decided to...use his brain and my son's body to make you. Even though you have Patrick's brain, I had 'modified' it so that you wouldn't be just Patrick. My son wasn't like Patrick and I wanted you to be more like that. The parts that I couldn't save, like some organs, cybernetic parts helped. The cybernetic parts are keeping you alive and your organs healthy. Since I couldn't make you look exactly like my son, I did what I could to make you look similar. The man said.

 _"Oh my god. This is how I came to be?"_ Lee said.

"It mattered that much to you to do this?" Eel asked.

"Yes. My life has been dreadful. I need happiness. I need fun. I need comfort." The man said.

"Why have fun when death and disappointment will creep around every corner to haunt you? Fun won't fix things." Eel asked.

"Eel, Fun isn't something to make reality perfect. Fun is something that makes reality less stressful.

Those words...It is just like the sisters said. Lee was shocked.

"I can't handle being alone. I need my son with me." The man said.

"I'm sorry I can't be that." Eel said.

"Not biologically. But who says you can't be my adopted son?" The man said.

The man hugged Eel. The flashback ended.

"My first memory recovered. What is his name?" Lee asked himself.

Lee thought again about his creation. He was someone's creation because of a man's loss. He was made to comfort a sad man. He was made for happiness and fun, and to be the closest match to his dead son. He can't dwell on the past. For he wasn't made for the negitives of live. He was made for the positives. He could not let sadness consume him, but only drift onto and off of him, like a river crashing against a sturdy stone. He didn't to suffer like his creator did before his creation.

"I think..He would want me to enjoy my life and bring happiness and fun to others. And to bring...Comfort." Lee said, as tears escaped from his face.

He stood up and walked to the guest closet. He took off his suit and put it into the closet. He looked at his clothes. Some parts stained with dry blood. He shrugged and walked downstairs. He unlocked the door, then locked it back as he left. He ran down the streets that were lit by street lights. He made his way to the Inkopolis Center, running as fast as he could. He soon reached the party, that was filled with inklings. He looked at Callie and Marie sing beautifully. Everyone shouted and started to sing to the song. After the song was over, Callie and Marie announced that the next song starts in half a hour. Callie and Marie walks off the stage. They noticed Lee looking at them from the crowd. Wasn't hard because he was at least a foot or so taller than everyone. He walked to the side of the stage. The sisters ran to him.

"Lee!" The sisters said in unison, as they hugged Lee.

"Omhp! Ok, ok." Lee said as he took the impact from the hug.

"You really came to the party." Callie said.

"You're ok now?" Marie asked.

"Yes. I..figured that I couldn't stay sad forever. It'd be bad for my health." Lee joked.

"So, you ready to have fun?" Callie asked.

"Sure." Lee said.

The sisters grabbed Lee and pulled him into the crowd. They danced and danced. They ate snacks, interacted with inklings, and had a great time. Soon, the sisters onto the stage and sung the rest of the songs. The rest of the night was just filled with dancing and replayed music. Soon, a slow dance played. Inklings paired up and danced with each other. Lee looked the sisters.

"Uh.." Lee said.

He awkwardly held both of the sisters as they danced. He did so for under a minute.

"Ok, I'm done." Lee said, as he backed away.

"Thank you." Callie and Marie said, sighing in relief.

The night didn't last long afterwards. The party ended in a hour afterwards. Lee and the squid sisters walked back home.

"Thanks for coming to the party, Lee." Callie said.

"Welcome. Well, I will see you in the morning." Lee said.

"Good night." Callie and Marie said, as they gave Lee a quick hug.

Lee walked upstairs. He crawled into his bed and quickly slept. He dreamt of the flashback he witnessed and hope to uncover more later on. He still needed to find out his entire past..

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting chapter 4 later on next week or the week after. Thanks for waiting. I am thinking of how i want the story to go, so don't expect daily or even weekly chapters. College is taking up most of my time, so it isn't easy getting the chapters done while handling school. Hope you can understand.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lee's Training

**Several weeks later**

Lee awakes. He stretches and yawns. He rubbed his eyes and headed for the guest shower. He stripped down and washed himself. He dried off and the brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he looked for something to comb his hair with. He found nothing. He checked everywhere, yet nothing appeared. He dug through his pocket to find only his useless American money. In his other pocket, he found a comb...and a key. Both had something engraved in.

"COMMONS INC." Lee spoke to himself.

Lee had another flashback. He was looking at a picture with the words, 'COMMONS INC.' wrote on the back. The man from Lee's earlier flashback held his hand out, as Lee placed the picture into the man's hand.

"This is Commons Inc, where we invent ways to better help the human race's survival. Not just things like a phone or computer or products such a toothpaste, combs, and keys, but other technology specified to fight diseases, protect civilians, and make our world today safer and more productive. We are the leading factor of how humans worldwide survive through pains and suffering from natural disasters and criminal activities, Eel."

"When was it founded?" Eel asked.

"Well son, I founded and mainly funded this company several years ago, in 2013. As I see it, this company will never be brought down, so long as there are people needing to be healed." The man said.

"What if you helped everyone in the world until they were healed?" Eel asked.

"Impossible, Eel. As long as there are people on Earth and people being born, this company will not be discontinued." The man said.

The flashback ended. Lee sighed. He felt that with every flashback, his grief would grow stronger.

Lee was about to cry until he heard his door being knocked on.

"Lee! You up yet?!" Callie yelled.

Lee put on his underwear, walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to find Callie and Marie. Oddly, their tentacles on top of their heads were packed in, as if hair undone in the morning.

"You need something?" Lee asked.

Callie and Marie slightly blushed when Lee stepped out with only underwear on.

"No, but we just wanted to invite you personally." Marie said.

"To what?" Lee asked.

"To the next splatfest!" Callie said, excitedly.

The sisters' handed Lee the invitation. It read how the splatfest theme would be about gaming. Console vs Personal Computer. This splatfest will be tournament based, with 24 contestants of each team will compete. The 24 contestants of each team will be decided by rank of no less than A+, and then a drawing of each contestant's given number after the qualifying rounds. Remember, there are only two teams, with each team having 6 sections, seperated by an assigned letter. Only Splatfest competitors and paying spectators allowed. Starts July|21|12016. Go to Inkopolis Center for more information.

"That'll be fun to watch." Lee said.

"Yep. Callie and I will have a great time watching it in a few months.' Marie said.

"And we're hoping you'd be interested to compete." Marie said.

"But, it's the Splatfest. The best players will be there." Lee said.

"We know. And you're one of them." Callie said, as she playfully poked Lee.

"All I have is brass knuckles." Lee said.

"We tried to get Sheldon to make better weapons for you, but he's still bankrupted, kind of." Marie said.

"But hey, those brass knuckles are good enough. This Splatfest has no weapon restrictions." Callie said.

"Well, I'm not sure." Lee said.

"The grand prize is 1,000 dollars PER member of the winning section and a bottle containing a message lost over 12 thousand years ago." Callie said.

Lee knew that around that time was the death of his race, so he figured this prize could help him unlock some memories of his past.

"Alright, I'm up for it." Lee said.

"Although, practice makes perfect. Before this splatfest, you will need to train. And maybe some new clothes are in order." Marie said.

"What's wrong with this?" Lee asked, pointing at his clothes.

"It's stained with blood." Marie said.

"That's blood?! I thought it was a part of the design!" Callie said, in horror.

"Don't worry, it is just a little blood." Lee said.

"Callie isn't fond of seeing blood." Marie explained.

"Oh." Lee said.

"Who would?! It's so disgusting! Anyways, getting new clothes would be a good idea. Those clothes are so 12 centuries ago." Callie said.

"I'll look into it. Anyways, I should start my training right anyway." Lee said.

"You're gonna need professional training. We happen to know someone." Marie said.

"Who?" Lee asked.

"An old military soldier." Callie said.

"A military soldier?" Lee asked.

"Yep. He even led a regiment." Marie said.

"In what war?" Lee asked.

"Squid against Octopus." Callie said.

"Isn't that like a racial war?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...guess? Anyways, we should take you to him. We haven't seen our grandpa in some time." Marie said.

"The soldier's your grandfather?" Lee asked.

"Yes. He may be old, but he is able. So hurry up and get ready. We will leave when we fix our hair." Callie said.

"Ok." Lee said, as he closed the door.

One hour later, Lee, Callie, and Marie left to Inkopolis Center.

"Ok Lee. He should be around here somewhere." Callie said.

They all searched for the old man. Soon enough, the old man popped out of a manhole and greeted them.

"Captain Cuddlefish!" The sisters said, as they hugged their grandpa.

"Hello, Callie and Marie. It's been a while." Cuddlefish said.

"It has. Grandpa, we have a favor we need from you." Callie said.

"Yes?" Cuddlefish asked.

"You know about the upcoming Splatfest?" Marie asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Cuddlefish said.

"Well, Lee was going to participate in it, but he needs better training. So would you train him in fighting?" Marie said.

"For my grandchildren, I will. Don't you think he should master all types of weapons also? It **IS** Splatfest." Cuddlefish said.

"No. I will be fighting in Splatfest with brass knuckles." Lee said.

"You're gonna use such crude, blunt weapons to kick ass, eh? Respectable choice. I can see by the blood on your clothing that you are a warrior." Cuddlefish said.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself so. I don't remember how I got the blood on my clothes. I had them ever since I awoke in the alley about a month or so." Lee said.

"No matter. There'll be bloodshed once you fight in Splatfest and then you'll be a true warrior." Cuddlefish said, calmly.

Lee felt that the war has demented Cuddlefish's mind. He dismissed the thought, as he cared about his training even more. The sisters left as Lee's training was about to begin.

"Now, first things first. I have some questions about you amd your human history." Cuddlefish said.

"I don't remember much, except now that I am a cyborg made from a dead child's body, a man's brain, and some technology keeping me alive." Lee said.

"Sounds badass." Cuddlefish said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing creeps you out, huh?" Lee asked.

"Son, I've killed countless and made toys out of dead bodys to irritate my enemies." Cuddlefish said.

"...I guess that's a no." Lee said.

"Well, now let's start with some stretching, followed up with a warmup of 100 pushups, 200 situps, 50 chin touches, and a 5 mile run. Afterwards, we will go to the gym for weight lifting." Cuddlefish said.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I was a little late with this chapter, but don't worry, I am finished with it and am currently working on the next few. Please stay patient. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Commons's Boy

After Lee's entire workout and fighting lessons, Cuddlefish told him he was done for the day. Lee told Cuddlefish goodbye and headed off to where Judd was. He wanted to learn more about his past. He went to the Inkopolis Center and confronted Judd.

"Hey, Judd. Look, I know the past is painful to bring up, but I need to know. Trust me, I understand how it feels to have your loved ones dead, but I just want to learn of my past. I know you can help me. Please..." Lee said.

Judd looked at Lee, frowning.

"You were lucky enough to be unconscious while it was happening, but I had to watch as it happened. As my master sealed me in a small chamber and pushed me out to sea before...b-before...before his home was destroyed and he drowned." Judd said, tearing up.

"I'm sorry. Please, do you know anything of how I survived?" Lee said.

"No. All I know about you is that you were Commons' boy and that Commons had records about you and some of the events that occured during the extinction of humanity on paper in bottles. Those bottles are probably long gone by now." Judd said.

"Thanks. Do you know what he wrote on the papers?" Lee said.

"Most likely notes on his experiment. Oh wait, that's you isn't it?" Judd said.

"One of them, for sure. Knowing him, a man of science, would have done plenty of experiments." Lee said.

Lee walked off, exploring some parts of Inkopolis.

Lee couldn't believe it. He just couldn't his family is dead. They are dead and they are never coming back. No matter what he did. This feeling made him angry and sad. He decided to just let his emotions out, without physical destruction. He sung...

 _I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' booooy_

 _I, the revived toy, the revived tooooy_

...I, will still cry, will still cryyyyy

I, will stay alive, will stay aliiiive

E...ven when my loved ones die, when my loved ones diiiie

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I, won't see the end anytime soon

I, will give my fate no room

Too, come to a grave end

My, fate is what I will bend

My, broken heart mends

I, will do all with my hands

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I never thought that this woe could be delivered to me,

That is, until the woe became clear to see

I knew little of my past, hoping to remember it

But now I still don't know anything, not a bit

Found friends, found hope, but that's where it began

The depression, aggression, and wondering if I can

Change things for the better, make everything good

Though I feel that it won't work like it should

So I'm back again, still wondering

About my purpose, I'm still pondering

As I cry over what I had

The things that use to make me glad

But now the memories are turning out bad

Now this pain is only making me mad

 _I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' booooy_

 _I, the revived toy, the revived tooooy_

...I, will still cry, will still cryyyyy

I, will stay alive, will stay aliiiive

E...ven when my loved ones die, when my loved ones diiiie

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I, won't see the end anytime soon

I, will give my fate no room

Too, come to a grave end

My, fate is what I will bend

My, broken heart mends

I, will do all with my hands

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

Now what can help me is Callie and Marie,

But I doubt that they could even help me

If they could feel my pain, if they could see

How much this whole ordeal is hurting me

But I know that they won't just let me be

They will do their best to make feel happy again

But to be honest, I'm sure if I could be as I've been

When my father was alive to care for me

I think that he is the reason I'll be

Striving for more, yet always regretting

How I wasn't with him, but I'm only betting

That this will continue on

And I'll have to continue singing this song

Please forgive me for what I've done

Because I couldn't help it, a memory not fond

Of my own tastes

While I feel like a disgrace.

 _I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' booooy_

 _I, the revived toy, the revived tooooy_

...I, will still cry, will still cryyyyy

I, will stay alive, will stay aliiiive

E...ven when my loved ones die, when my loved ones diiiie

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I, won't see the end anytime soon

I, will give my fate no room

Too, come to a grave end

My, fate is what I will bend

My, broken heart mends

I, will do all with my hands

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I wished it wasn't like this

I am so damn pissed

That I had to witness

His death like this

But what could have I done in order to stop it

When I was knocked out, sorrow burried in my pockets?

I'm sorry dad, you never deserved this

But I continue on with clenched fists

And keep singing the song that goes like this

 _I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' booooy_

 _I, the revived toy, the revived tooooy_

...I, will still cry, will still cryyyyy

I, will stay alive, will stay aliiiive

E...ven when my loved ones die, when my loved ones diiiie

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

I, won't see the end anytime soon

I, will give my fate no room

Too, come to a grave end

My, fate is what I will bend

My, broken heart mends

I, will do all with my hands

I, the Commons' boy, the Commons' boooy

The Commons' boooooy, the Commons' booooooooy

 **THE COMMONS' BOY!**

Lee had stop singing. He cried as he sat down on the ground. He then felt hands on him. He looked, surprised. He closed his eyes as the sisters hugged him, comforting him, feeling great sympathy for Lee.

* * *

 **There you go. Been thinking what to really do with this forever. Finally got it out. Thanks for reading. I hope this was something good you enjoyed reading. Please wait for the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Assemble The Squad

Yesterday has passed. Lee had awoken early. He bathed and dressed himself, heading out the house. Marie, who saw him leave, pondering what Lee was to do next. Lee had decided just to go for a walk to think things over. Thoughts of his father kept lingering. He aimlessly walked around Inkopolis, only to be found by Callie and Marie soon after.

"You ok, Lee?" Callie asked.

"No." Lee replied.

"Well, listen. We know it's hard to be so alone after losing your loved ones, but they wouldn't want you to mope. They want you to be positive and go on." Marie said.

"Marie, it's hard." Lee said.

"Life is." Marie stated.

"Trust us, you'll feel better. Now come with us. We're going to go to a carnival." Callie said.

Lee thought to himself...A carnival. Yes, yes a carnival. One that was popular before...His father's death. He starts to remember something to do with that carnival. It involved him and his father, Mr. Commons.

* * *

"Having fun, Eel?" Mr. Commons asked.

"Yes, father. This 'carnival' place is filled with rides, games, and delicious food!" Eel said, excitedly.

"I knew you'd like it. My father had brought me to this exact carnival when I was a young lad. I remember when we both always ate some crackerjacks after going on the rollercoasters." Mr. Commons said, reminiscing about his childhood.

A thought crept into Eel's mind.

"Father, is this normal?" Eel asked.

"What, son?" Mr. Commons asked, curiously.

"Me. My creation. Is this...normal?" Eel explained.

Mr. Commons' smile faded.

"Son, if there's one thing in life that you should always remember, it's that 'normal' is just a word to describe the average. The bland. The ones following social norms. You don't need that. You're made special and that's what matters. You, son, are one of a kind." Mr. Commons said, grabbing Eel's shoulder.

"I was made special?" Eel asked.

"Yes. Even though your outward appearance tricks those unweary of your creation into thinking you are normal, you are special." Mr. Commons said, happily.

"Are you special, father?" Eel asked.

"I'd like to think so. Mainly, just not normal." Mr. Commons said.

"I think you're being too modest, father. You are a great scientist and a wonderful man. You do all you can to save this world." Eel said, showing his dad how special they both are.

"Trust me, Eel. I'm not the only one. Someday, there'll be someone else to save this world. All by himself.

"Who, father?" Eel asked.

Mr. Commons picked Eel up and over his shoulders

"You, of course. I believe you will be the sole protector of Earth. You will allow this world to prosper." Mr. Commons said.

* * *

"A carnival?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, a carnival. It's being held in honor of Turf Day." Callie said.

"Turf Day?" Lee asked, shaking his head.

"Turf Day. The day Turf Wars was legalized for civilians to play." Marie said.

"They'll be hosting open matches, tournaments and tons more." Callie said.

"Also, the next Splatfest will be annouced at the end of the festival." Marie said.

"So hurry up and let's go." Callie said.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up later." Lee said.

"But Lee-" Callie said as she tried to protest.

"Call me Eel." Lee said.

"Eel?" Callie asked.

"It's what my father called me." Lee said.

"We're gonna stick to calling you Lee." Marie said.

"Why not just walk with us to the carnival?" Callie asked.

"It brings up terrible memories." Lee said.

"Of rape?" Callie asked.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Were you...raped?" Callie asked.

"What the fuck, Callie...No, it's just that me and my father used to go to carnivals all the time." Lee said, as he shook his head.

Callie stood there with a frown upon her face. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Ok, Lee. The carnival will be open all day. Just come there if you feel up to it." Callie said.

"We need to head up to the news station first anyways." Marie said.

"Wait, why?" Callie asked Marie, turning her head to her.

"Because we're..What's the word...Oh yeah, fucking news reporters! It's our job. We have to update all the inklings, so let's hurry." Marie said.

"Bye, Lee." Callie said as she waved.

As Callie and Marie left, Lee walked over to his home, where he freshened up some more, seeing as how he rushed his routine. After cleaning up completely, he walked out of his bathroom, stumbling apon a note on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. He read outloud:

 _Lee, it's time. Your squad against mine. We will fight in the Turf Day Carnival that is being hosted today. I assume you'll be able to find it. It ain't hard to spot. In fact, once you're there, we'll direct you to where we are battling. We will have a Turf War match. If you and your squad wins, you and your squad will each get $5000, cash. If me and my squad win...well...two people will die today. You should know them. In fact, you're living with them. If you report this to the authorites or abstaine from the match, they will die an even worse death. You better show up at 10PM tonight! Don't keep us waiting..._

 _P.S I know you have that suit. The one that allows you to be splatted. Wear it during the match or we'll suffocate Callie and Marie in an oil barrel._

"What the fuck?!" Lee exclaimed, dropping the note on the ground.

Lee didn't even have a squad and he was to fight 4 strangers at 10PM tonight! Now he definitely can't stay home. Not when his friends are in danger. That isn't how Mr. Commons raised him. That isn't how Mr. Commons **created** him.

"I better go and gather whoever I can." Lee said, as he grabbed the note, put his suit on, and ran out the door.

Lee ran towards the arena in which legal Turf Wars were held, which was about 850-1100 feet away from the carnival. He frantically searched around for anyone who seemed like they'd be willing to help. Many inklings walked up to Lee, but only to talk. None of the ones that went up to him wanted to participate in anything Turf War related. As hours passed, he pondered who would join his squad. He walked over to a bench and sat, thinking where else to look. Just then, an inkling girl sat next to him.

"Hey." She said.

Lee turned towards her. He recognized her. She was the one who kissed him!

"Hey! You're that girl that ambushed my lips in that alley!" Lee said, with a slight frown on his face.

"Yep, that's me." She enthusiastically confirmed.

The girl had a somewhat dark vermillion hue as her hair color. Her eyes were brown, she had light tan skin and a wonderful, yet annoying smile. She seemed to be about 5 ft 5 height. She wore a navy blue beanie, a white T-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with the word, 'Spikè' on them.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Lee asked.

"I've always wanted to kiss a human. In my history class, humans were told to be a beautiful, yet self-destructive species." She said.

"Weird, but slightly accurate." Lee admitted.

"So, why were you acting so frantic?" She asked.

"I'm looking for 3 inklings to join my squad so I can face these assholes in the Turf War Carnival." Lee said.

"I'll join!" She said, quickly.

"You? You play Turf Wars?" Lee asked, stunned at her quick response.

"Yep! Even got my Splattershot, Splat Bombs, and Inkstrike." She said.

"Is that a weapon set?" Lee asked.

"Haven't you heard? Our loadouts are customizable now. What have you been using?" She said.

"Um...these." Lee said, as he showed her his brass knuckles.

"What the fuck...How is that legal?" She asked, shocked that Lee used such weapons.

"Well, it only works up close and I can't cover territory with it." Lee said.

"Well...uh..do you know any other inklings that'll join us?" She asked.

"No. None at all..." Lee answered, sounding defeated.

"Well I can fix that. I know two guys that will join if I ask them to." She said

"Perfect! Who are they?" Lee said, cheering up.

"Remy and Kex." She said.

Just then, Lee wondered something...

"Hey, what's your name?" Lee asked.

"My name is Vee. Yours?" Vee said.

"Lee." Lee said, slowly.

"Wow. It rhymes. Anyways, let's go find them. They both usually hang out at Ink Docks." Vee said.

The Ink Docks was located on the northeast of the outskirts of town. Lee and Vee walked there, finding Remy and Kex sitting at the edge of the dock.

"Remy! Kex!" Vee called out.

Remy and Kex turned around. They got up and walked over to Lee and Vee.

"The one on the right is Remy and the one of the left is Kex." Vee whispered to Lee as they approached them.

"What's up, Vee?" Kex asked.

Kex had bright blue hair with midnight blue streaks on the sides of his hair. His eyes were purple, he had somewhat pale skin, and a chill grin on his face. He seemed to be 5 ft 7. He had white shutter shades on, a blue blue T-shirt with the word 'Splat!' in orange on it, beige jeans, and dark green Spikè shoes.

"Nothin much. Just came to visit to see if you guys wanna have another person in our squad." Vee said.

"I thought you said you were helping me recruit inklings to **my** squad." Lee reminded Vee.

"Tomato, Tamato, Lee. Anyways, how about it?" Vee said.

"Um...yeah, ok. At least we'll have a 4-man team." Kex said.

"4-man?" Vee asked.

"3-man and 1-girl-that-needs-to-be-specific." Kex corrected himself.

"Thank you." Vee said.

"I guess it'll be alright. As long as he doesn't become a liability when we start playing Turf Wars." Remy said.

Remy had pitch black hair. His eyes were the color of Vee's hair, he had light brown skin, and a expression that really showed how much he hates expressing feelings. He seemed to be 5 ft 8, nearly 5 ft 9. He had a grey hat, slightly angled towards his right, a black bandana with the word

'K!||è®' (Killer, but in a weird format) around his mouth, black fingerless gloves, a grey T-shirt, black jeans, and red Spikè shoes on. (Obviously, Spikè has to be the Nike of this time)

"Trust me, I think I can take care of myself." Lee told Remy.

"Let's hope so. What's your name?" Remy said.

"My name is Lee." Lee said.

"Lee, huh? Rhymes with Vee." Kex said.

"So, what's your weapons, Remy and Kex?" Lee asked.

"Krak-On Splat Roller, Splash Wall, and Kraken." Remy said.

"Splat Charger, Point Sensor, and Echolocater." Kex said.

"What about you?" Remy asked.

"Brass knuckles." Lee said.

"...What the...brass knuckles?! You can't even shoot ink from those! How were you allowed to fight in Turf War?!" Remy exclaimed.

"Judd said I could. I think just because I can only really utilize my brass knuckles when I'm in close range and the fact that I can't cover any territory with them." Lee said.

"Wow..well that's something. This is very unheard of. You must be the first and only to use brass knuckles in Turf Wars. Does it work for you?" Kex asked.

"Oh yeah..it does. I can easily beat any opponents who dare face me with these." Lee chuckled.

"That's slightly reassuring. What's with the suit, by the way?" Remy asked.

"It allows me to be splatted. I can also swim and glide on friendly paint." Lee said.

"Sounds cool!" Vee said, impressed by the feats the suit held.

"Well, what shall we do next?" Kex asked.

"Turf War. All day." Remy suggested.

"Great idea!" Kex said.

"Well, I need all of you to participate in a...match at the Turf Day Carnival at 10PM with me." Lee said, nervously.

"Why? Is it an actual event or just exhibition?" Remy asked.

"I was challenged by someone. He kinda threatened me, so I have to beat him in Turf War. It's something really serious, so we have to try our best to beat him and his squad." Lee explained.

"Alright then. Let's meet up at the carnival entrance at 10PM sharp, everyone." Remy said.

Lee and the others agreed, then split up. Lee was about to walk back home and mentally prepare himself until Vee grabbed his hand and interlocked it with her hand.

"So, where are we going?" Vee asked.

"Uhh..I'm going home." Lee said, slowly taking Vee's hand from his own.

"Where's that?" Vee asked, interlocking her hand with his again.

"It's Callie and Marie's home. The news reporters?" Lee said, once again taking Vee's hand from his.

"The Squid Sisters?! You're living with the Squid Sisters?! How?!" Vee asked, excitedly and also interlocking her hand with Lee's once again.

"...I woke up in an alley. I was homeless. They took me in. I'm paying rent." Lee said, taking his hand from Vee for the third fucking time.

"Wow! Lucky!" Vee exclaimed as she interlocked her hand with Lee's...

"Stop grabbing my hand." Lee told Vee.

Vee hummed.

"Nah." Vee replied.

"Seriously, we're about to walk through a crowd of people and this doesn't exactly look right, Vee..." Lee said.

"Oh I know." Vee said, smirking.

Lee sighed and just walked through the crowd as many inklings took pictures of him and Vee holding hands. Many gasped. Many whispered among themselves. Most just took pictures and followed them for a short period of time. As they reached Lee's home, Vee's excitement continued to grow. Lee took his hand from Vee and opened his door.

"Can I come in?" Vee asked.

Lee entered the home and turned towards Vee. Lee hummed.

"Nah." Lee said as he tried to close the door.

"Great! Thanks!" Vee said, as she kicked the door, swinging it open and dashing inside.

Lee closed the door as Vee checked out all of Callie's and Marie's stuff.

"This is so amazing! I'm in the Squid Sisters' home! Ahhh!" Vee squealed.

"Oh my fucking..Vee, don't touch their stuff! I don't think they would be ok with me letting someone touch their shit, let alone let them in without an invite." Lee said.

"Hey, where do you sleep?" Vee asked, ignoring Lee.

"Upstairs." Lee said.

Vee dashed upstairs and went into the first room she saw, which was Lee's room. This girl was surely aggressive...or hardheaded. Maybe both...Lee dashed upstairs into his room to find Vee on his bed.

"Your room is cool, Lee!" Vee said.

"Just calm down and listen." Lee said.

Vee did exactly what Lee said, awaiting to hear what Lee was about to say. Lee got onto the bed.

"I need to talk to you." Lee said.

"About what?" Vee asked.

"Something dire, Vee." Lee said.

"What is it?" Vee asked.

"Listen, I didn't want to say anything, but...whoever the guy who threatened me was...he told me that if I didn't show up or if I lost, Callie and Marie would be killed..." Lee said.

"..Oh my.." Vee said, visibly scared.

"That's why I needed a squad. I have to beat him to save them. That's why I need you and the others to help me." Lee said as he laid down on his bed.

"I understand." Vee said.

"Have you ever lost someone you've known for years?" Lee asked.

"No." Vee said.

"Then you don't. My father..my race was eradicated by a massive flooding. I've lost one too many close ones...I'm not losing anymore." Lee said.

Vee shed a tear and laid down next to Lee.

"I'll make sure that we win, Lee." Vee said.

Vee gave Lee a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Vee got up from the bed.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll see you at the carnival." Vee said.

Vee left his room...by window...yeah she crawled out his window and left. Lee closed his window and sat up on his bed.

"Don't worry, guys...that bastard won't hurt you." Lee said.

* * *

 **At the Turf Day Carnival, 10PM**

Lee walked to the carnival, seeing his friends at the entrance. He approached them.

"Hey guys. Y'all ready?" Lee said.

They all nodded.

"Then let's go." Lee said.

They walked through the entrance, finding thousands and thousands of inklings everywhere, enjoying the festivities and such.

"A lively place.." Lee said to himself.

Just then, someone walked to them.

"This your squad, Lee?" The inkling asked.

"Yes." Lee responded.

"Good. Follow me." The inkling said.

They all followed the inkling over to a section of the carnival no one populated. The inkling tore away a fake wall.

"Through here." The inkling said.

As Lee and his squad walked through, they noticed a large stadium up ahead. As Lee and his squad walked up to the stadium, a voice called to them. A familiar voice.

"You made it, Lee. I'm not surprised." The voice said.

Just then, an inkling appeared from the shadows, as well as his crew.

"You?" Lee asked.

"Me." The voice said.

"Riley?!" Lee asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Our Leave

"Riley, you're behind all of this?" Lee asked.

"Correct." Riley replied, smirking.

"Why?! Why did you threaten to kill Callie and Marie?! They've done nothing wrong!" Lee yelled at Riley.

"Oh I just wanted you to come here. I wanted to observe your skills. Had to trick you somehow." Riley said.

"So...this was all just a lie. Just to see my skills.." Lee told himself.

Lee started to walk back until two guards stepped in front of him and aimed at his face.

"Stop right there! Where ya going, pal? I thought we could play for a while." Riley said, chuckling slightly.

"Tell your guards to fuck off! We're leaving." Lee said.

"Um, no. You aren't. We're gonna play in Turf Wars. Otherwise, we can just splat you bugs right here." Riley said.

"No! Don't! Please!" Vee begged.

"Vee, wouldn't you three just respawn?" Lee asked, surprised by Vee's sudden behavior.

"No, Lee. If we get splatted outside of the Turf War arena, we die. We won't respawn." Remy told Lee.

"I see...Well, he can't get all of us. Even if he splats you three, I'll be here to kill them all!" Lee said.

"Actually, Lee, I would get you. Ya see, that suit you're wearing allows you to get splatted... **ANYWHERE!** " Riley informed Lee.

"Oh no..." Lee whispered, looking at his suit.

"In the arena...or outside of it. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Riley said, with a more sinister laugh finishing his sentence.

Lee was about to take off the suit until one of the guards put their gun against the back of his head.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast, fucko. Try to take that suit off and we'll blast all of you!" Riley said.

Lee took his hands off his suit.

"Good boy. Now, step into the arena." Riley said.

Lee and his crew stepped inside of the arena. They were ordered to stand on one side of the arena. Riley and his crew stepped into the other side.

"We're gonna battle on a flat surface?" Lee asked Riley, with his voice echoing off the walls of the arena.

"Of course not." Riley answered.

Riley snapped his fingers. Sections of the platform shifted and formed in various heights, widths, etc. Pillars and mountains were formed. The arena had to be at least big enough to fit 3 and a half football fields inside.

"Wait, Judd isn't here. Who's gonna judge who actually wins?" Kex asks.

Silence..

"Ok, ya got me. We're actually playing this mode I like to call, 'Last Team Standing'. All players have one life. If they are splatted, they are out. Which ever team is still standing after their opposing team is defeated is the victor." Riley said.

"Why didn't you just put that on the letter?" Lee asked.

"It wasn't like you would be more likely to play. Enough talk! Start the match!" Riley said.

The match commenced. Vee shot on the ground with her Splattershot and swam ahead. Kex shot a long stream of ink with his Splat Charger and swam up to a pillar about 10 yards away, then repeated until he was near the middle of the arena. Remy used his Krak-On Splat Roller to cover the base in ink. Lee started gliding on the ink to catch up with Vee and Kex. As the three made it to the middle, Riley's team started to shoot at them. They hid behind the pillars. Vee threw a Splat Bomb, killing one of Riley's team members. Kex then retreated to a distant pillar. He shot at the side of it and swam up it.

"Really?! Already?!" Riley yelled.

Riley ordered his remaining team members to hold them off. He retreated to a distant pillar, but hid behind it, unlike Kex. Kex shot streams of ink by the enemies, sealing off their offense. One of them threw a Splat Bomb towards Vee. Lee jumped high and kicked the Splat Bomb away.

"Perfect." Riley said as he lined up his shot.

Kex shot at Riley, distacting him and allowing Lee to rush to the squid that threw the bomb. As Riley began to hide again, Lee dodged the ink shots fired towards him and kicked one of their guns out the way. The inkling stumbled and ran away, leaving another Splat Bomb behind to stop Lee from following. The other inkling shot at Lee, getting two hits off of it. Lee swam back as Remy charged forward with his Krak-On Splat Roller. He was shot to near death, but luckily rolled over the opposing inkling.

"Looks like this battle's gonna be short." Remy said.

Just then, Riley peered out from the pillar and shot Kex dead in the head with some sort of an actual sniper rifle. It shot ink, but looked as if it was a standard .50 cal sniper rifle. Kex fell from the pillar, dead, and off to the side with the two defeated inklings.

"What the?! Splat Chargers don't have that kind of range!" Remy yelled.

"It's not a Splat Charger..." Lee said, as he advanced.

Vee shot paint down for Lee to glide on as Remy followed.

"My Inkstrike is ready, sir!" Riley's remaining team member said.

"Fire it!" Riley commanded.

The inkling called out his Inkstrike, targeted dead at Lee, Vee and Remy. They all dove backwards as the ground before them was nearly covered up with Riley's team color. As they stood up, Vee noticed that Riley was aimming at Lee. She dove in front of Lee. As Lee saw Riley pull the trigger, he shoved Vee down, barely allowing her to stay in. Unfortunately, Lee was shot right between the eyes.

"Lee!" Vee shouted.

The next thing Lee saw was him next to Kex and the other inklings. He watched as Riley's remaining team member swam for his gun. As he reached it, Remy grabbed him by the neck, picked him up, slammed him, and then roll him over with the Krak-On Splat Roller. Only Riley remained.

"Next time, I won't underestimate Lee and bring my good teammates." Riley said to himself.

Vee and Remy charged towards Riley, covering the field in ink.

"Take his left, Remy! I'll take the right!" Vee said.

Remy nodded and did so. As they cornered Riley, Riley had swam up a pillar and dove down. He kicked Vee down. Remy punched Riley, forcing him to drop his weapon. Riley threw Remy's weapon out the way. Remy and Riley started fist fighting, stalemating each other. Vee came behind Riley and held his arms up. Remy got some free hits until Riley headbutted him and slammed Vee on top of him.

"Twat!" Riley yelled.

Remy stood up and tackled Riley, leaving Vee open to grab Remy's weapon. As she picked it up, she noticed that is was somewhat heavy. She carefully walked towards Remy and Riley, who were wrestling each other at the point. Remy pushed Riley off of him and Vee slammed the Krak-On Splat Roller onto Riley. Lee and his friends had won. They celebrated their victory.

"Eat that, Riley!" Kex shouted.

Riley growled. He snapped his fingers. His guards aimed at Lee and his friends.

"W-wha?" Vee asked.

"You didn't think that we'd just let you win without consequences, did ya?" Riley asked, frowning.

"That isn't fair!" Vee said as she ran up to him.

Riley punched Vee, sending her backwards.

"You better get the hell outta my face and die with dignity!" Riley told Vee.

Vee, left unconcious, only slightly groaned. Lee bent down.

"Vee!" Lee said, hoping he would get a response.

A response that never came. Lee gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong with you?!" Remy asked Riley.

Riley ignored Remy's question and raised his arm vertically.

"Guns up!" Riley yelled, causing all his guards to raise their weapons.

"Is this...it?" Lex asked, beginning to shed tears.

Lee's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Aim!" Riley commanded, causing his guards to aim towards Lee and his friends.

"Not like this...not..like...this." Remy said, refusing to cry.

Lee's heart beated faster and faster until it stopped. No heartbeat...then, heartbeats. **ANGRY, ANGRY HEARTBEATS THAT COULD NO LONGER FEEL COMPASSION.**

"Fire!" Riley yelled.

At that moment, all went black, then clear. Lee opened his eyes and saw all the guards dead, blood still oozing out from their mangled and torn bodies. All except for Riley's body, which wasn't found, and Lee's friends. Lee was the only conscious one, though.

"What...the..." Lee said.

Lee felt something grab his leg. He couldn't figure out what it was, until he realised it was an almost dead hand of an inkling. Not Riley, but an inkling.

"I...am...sorry." The inkling said, hoarsely as he died.

Lee pushed him off, finding blood similar to human blood, but brighter in color.

"I killed them...I had to have killed them." Lee told himself.

Instead of feeling remorse and sorrow, he reminded himself that if he hadn't had done what he did, he and his friends would be like the guards. He picked up his friends and walked out. Vee regained consciousness.

"Lee?" Vee asked.

"You're awake, Vee!" Lee said, excited to see Vee was still alive.

"Yeah." Vee responded.

"That's good to hear." Lee said.

"Thanks for saving us." Vee said.

Lee did not actually know how he saved them from Riley and his forces, though.

"Take me home. I got a minor headache." Vee said.

"Where is your house?" Lee asked

"2866 Ink Rd NW. Remy and Kex's houses are along the way. I'll show you." Vee said

Lee then walked and dropped Remy and Kex off at their homes. Luckily, not only has Remy and Kex obtained no injury, their windows were slightly open. Lee closed them after putting them inside in their beds. He went off to Vee's house next. Vee gave Lee a key, which unlocked her door. Lee opened the door, locked it back, and headed towards Vee's room. He laid her down on her bed.

"Thanks, Lee." Vee said.

"What happened?" Lee asked himself.

"You don't remember?" Vee asked.

"No. The last thing I remember was feeling angry and then passing out." Lee said.

"Trust me. When I woke up, you were anything but passed out. You were tearing through the guards. Man, you were also glowing black and red, which looked soo cool. I didn't know you could do that or that your brass knuckles could turn into brass knuckles with spikes." Vee said, weakly.

"Neither...did...I." Lee said.

"After you killed a couple of them, I started to black out again for some reason." Vee said.

Lee wondered how he did that without his knowledge of it.

"You aren't scared?" Lee asked.

"I've seen plenty of killings...Besides..with you around, how could I be? You saved us." Vee said.

Lee smiled.

"What time is it?" Lee asked Vee.

Vee pulled out her phone.

"It's...about 1AM." Vee said.

"Hmm. Well, I should head home..bye." Lee said.

Vee fell out of her bed. Lee turned around.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it's just..I can't move my legs. They're really stiff." Vee said.

"Did you want to go somewhere?" Lee asked, scratching his head.

"Y-Yeah...To my bathroom to take a shower.." Vee said.

Oh no..

"Uhhhh.." Lee said, starting to blush slightly.

"I wouldn't normally ask this...but...well..I need someone to get me in the shower and out...and taking off my clothes may be a problem as I can't bend my legs much.." Vee said slowly.

"Where's your parents? I didn't even see them here." Lee said, hoping that her parents were somewhere else in the house.

"They are on their honeymoon...For two weeks...They left a couple of days ago." Vee said.

"I-I...don't know what..I can do.." Lee said.

"Lee, I'm sorry, but...I need you to carry me to the bathroom, undress me, put me in the shower, and take me out...and after I dry off..you'll have to dress me in my pajamas.." Vee said, showing no signs of blushing, surprisingly.

Vee wasn't acting embarrassed at the personal and possibly lewd favor she was asking. Just not geeked.

"I guess it's my fault for dragging you into my problems...Ok, I will." Lee said, reluctantly.

He picked her up and took her inside of her bathroom. He sat her on the counter of her bathroom, next to the mirror. He grabbed her shirt, but stopped.

"Lee, if you hurry, we'll be done with this soon." Vee said.

Lee quickly took off her shirt and began to take of her bra.

"Not that fast." Vee said.

Lee stared at her.

"I-I don't want my favorite shirt to be ripped. I'd also like my clothes to be handled right.." Vee said.

Lee somewhat thought she wanted this to happen. He slowly, but surely took off Vee's bra, getting a good look at her B-Cups titties. Lee reallly wished she was able to do it all by herself. Sadly, she couldn't. He tried not to stare, yet continuously failed. Vee didn't mind. Lee then took of her pants and panties. She was stark naked, awaiting Lee to pick her up again.

"How am I.." Lee started to say.

Vee extended her hands out as a baby would. As Vee wrapped her hands around Lee's neck, Lee just grabbed her and held her up, using her lower back as support. He placed her into the tub and looked for a stopper. He didn't find one.

"Where's your stopper?" Lee asked.

"I...don't have one." Vee said.

"How are you gonna take a bath?" Lee asked.

"I was going to shower...with your help." Vee said.

Lee took a deep breath and sat her down on the counter again.

"If that's the case...I don't want my clothes getting wet.." Lee said, disgusted that he is even doing this.

"Now this definitely looks wrong." Vee said, giggling.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." Lee said, frowning as he disrobed himself. He picked her up again and got in the shower. He turned on the water and switched it to a shower mode. He grabbed a nearby rag, picked up soap with it, and got it wet under the slightly hot water.

"Wait...can Inklings even have water touch them? Aren't inklings like..." Lee said.

"40% composed of ink?" Vee asked.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Well, we can't have water touch us. It's kinda like acid. Any 'water' of today used in showers and such are just ink-based solutions, so try not to drink any." Vee said.

Lee then rubbed the soap all over the rag in one hand. He put the soap back in its dish. Surprisingly inklings weren't heavy at all. He could easily support Vee, who was especially healthy and thin, with one hand. With the rag in his other hand, he scrubbed her back and rinsed off the soap several times. He proceeded to scrubbed her stomach, delaying the inevitable of scrubbing her chest. After a while, he had to scrub her chest, which he did quickly. He scrubbed her armpits and rinsed her off, repeating this several times.

"There, done." He said.

"Um, you missed a spot." Vee said.

"Where?" Lee asked.

Vee looked down...

"Come on!" Lee said.

"Just do it." Vee said.

Lee sighed and scrubbed between her legs and cheeks, thoroughly cleaning them. To rinse, he had to flip her over. Lee could only imagine how much Vee is silently enjoying this. Goddamnit. The last time he flipped her over to rinse her off, she 'accidentally' licked his dick.

"Woah, what the fuck?!" Lee yelled.

"Oops. My bad." Vee said.

"That's it." Lee said, climbing out of the shower, drying her off, and putting her in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?" Vee chuckled.

"You, a 14 year old girl, got me to do this weird shit." Lee said.

"14? I'm 19.." Vee said.

"Wait, what? You look as young as Riley, and he was 14!" Lee said.

"Riley was 14? Sad.." Vee said.

"Sad? I'm 14!" Lee said.

"For how long?" Vee asked.

"For..like...over 12000 years..." Lee said.

"So, does that make this a little better?" Vee asked.

Lee set Vee down on her bed.

"I guess, but not a lot." Lee said.

Vee just smiled at Lee. She was right. She was 19 and Lee was like...around 12 thousand years old. It's very weird, but true.

"Well, why aren't you in college?" Lee asked.

"I am. I finished this year of college last week. Summer break ring a bell?" Vee said.

"That's neat and all, but I gotta go." Lee said.

"Do you really have to? I-I kindly get lonely here.." Vee said.

"I don't know.." Lee said.

"Please?" Vee asked.

Lee, being the softie that he is (to his friends) stopped walking away.

"...Fine. I'll stay..for the night." Lee said.

"Thanks!" Vee said.

"So...what do you want to do?" Lee asked.

"Well..I want to watch a movie before I sleep." Vee said.

"Alright." Lee said.

Vee told him to grab a random movie off her desk near her bathroom door and put it in the DVD player, which was by the TV, in front of the bed. Lee turned the TV on and then sat back down with Vee. Vee pushed three of her pillows against the head of the bed to sit upright.

"Do you have popcorn?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. It's downstairs in the cabinet with the bowls. The bowls are above the microwave." Vee said.

Weird placement of items. Unless that cabinet was made especially for movie snacks. Lee grabbed the packet of microwaveable popcorn, microwaved it, poured it into a bowl, and headed upstairs to Vee's room. He sat next to her and put the popcorn between them. After the movie, Lee had noticed that Vee was asleep. He was going to get up and turn the movie off, but felt heavy. And oh so tired.

"Man, I'll just sleep here.." Lee said.

With those words, Lee dozed off and slept.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Made To Protect

Lee was tinkering with some metal, soldering scraps of metal together. He was basically experimenting and getting familiar with the tools his father had in his personal workshop. Just then, his father came into the room.

"Hey dad!" Lee said, enthusiastically.

"Hello, Eel. Practicing your soldering, I see." Mr. Commons said.

"Yep. I'm getting the scraps to join together with barely any disfiguration in the area where they are joined." Lee showed Mr. Commons.

"Impressive, Lee. You're getting better and better everyday." Mr. Commons told Lee, patting him on the back.

Lee looked over to some blueprints stored beneath him, off to the side.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

Mr. Commons looked down and found the blueprints.

"That's..your blueprints, son." Mr. Commons said, hesitantly.

"Can I see it?" Lee asked.

"When you're older..." Mr. Commons said, as he took the blueprints and walked off with them

Lee had continued soldering. As he joined another piece of metal, he dropped the soldering tool. When he grabbed it, it burned, as he grabbed the hot tip of the tool. He stored the tool in it's container and screamed loudly into his hands. He looked at the hand that was burned by the tool, but saw the burn area for a few seconds or so until it returned to the normal skin color. He touched the spot.

"Woah. What the.." Lee said, amazed that he was burned, yet had healed up just fine in seconds.

Lee thought to himself. His explanation for this occurring was that his cybernetic parts were able to heal the burn, or at the very least, something else built inside of him. He decided that the only way to truly know was to do one thing...

"I've got to get my hands on my blueprints." Lee told himself.

* * *

Lee woke up, finding himself alone in Vee's room. As he yawned, he heard clatter from downstairs. Within the next minute, Vee came back to her room, with two grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Good morning, Lee." Vee said, handing Lee a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate.

"Morning..So...I see you're walking just fine." Lee replied.

"Uh..yeah. Just a little sleep and my legs felt a little better. Somewhat sore, but ok." Vee said.

Lee ate the grilled cheese sandwich quickly.

"So, about last night." Lee said.

"About the..shower?" Vee asked.

"No..Like around the time we had woke up to the mutilated bodies." Lee said.

"Oh. What about it?" Vee asked.

"I did all that? Basically fucking mauled them all...and you aren't traumatized?" Lee asked.

"I've been in situations kinda like that before. I won't just forget it, but I'm not really scarred." Vee said, eating her grilled cheese.

"Good. I just want to make sure you're ok." Lee said.

"I am." Vee said, slightly blushing.

Lee got up from the bed.

"I gotta go tell the Squid Sisters that I'm ok. Bye." Lee said.

"Are you sure? So soon?" Vee asked.

"Yeah." Lee answered.

"Well, come back anytime, Lee. I'll stay here for a few days before I start battling again. I'll let Remy and Kex know the deal...hope they're still alive." Vee said.

"Ok...Bye." Lee said..

Lee walked out of Vee's house and towards Callie's and Marie's home. He opened the door, finding the Squid Sisters sitting on a couch. They jumped up.

"Lee!" They both yelled.

They both ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where you been?" Callie asked.

"I was...at a friend's house." Lee said.

"A friend? Who?" Marie asked.

"Some girl." Lee told Marie.

"Some girl?!" Callie asked, mildly shocked.

"Uh..yeah. I spent the night there." Lee said.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you were already getting some 'friends'." Marie said, smiling.

"It wasn't like that! Just hanging out." Lee said.

"Well it's good to have you here safe and sound." Marie said.

After a while, Lee had climbed to the back of the roof of Callie's and Marie's house. He laid down, a knee bent and a leg over it and his arms supporting his head.

"Vee..." Lee said to himself.

Lee pondered the fact the he had killed the guards, how he saved his friends, how he...didn't kill Riley. That's right. He's still out there. Though, even if Riley dared to come back, he knew he would have to save his friends. Lee couldn't properly think his thoughts without speaking them. He decided to sing, as it was a decent form of expression, of which would be an understatement.

 _I am so alone, in this brand new world_

 _A statement I've said that hasn't gone unhearded_

 _Though, I guess I'm not so alone_

 _This new place that I call home_

 _Just happens to be filled with some newer faces_

 _Of which are my friends, who show me new places_

 _And shows me that constant sadness isn't the way to be_

 _When I have all these friends, just..like..Vee...and it's like_

 _I can't stand knowing that they'll still be in danger_

 _As my life continues to get stranger_

 _It's just how my father made me_

 _And I that's just how I wanted it to be_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That no one will take my friends from me_

 _Although my hopes are mainly just fantasy_

 _But I know I will always protect Vee.._

 _Uh..Uhh..I mean_

 _Not just her it seems_

 _Of course I'll fight for Callie and Marie_

 _And all those who had befriended me_

 _I'm here for a reason, which is to protect_

 _My loved ones from any incoming danger I detect_

 _Though I can't keep telling myself that it's something I could bet_

 _Because if that were true then would I be here...yet? Despite that_

 _I can't stand knowing that they'll still be in danger_

 _As my life continues to get stranger_

 _It's just how my father made me_

 _And I that's just how I wanted it to be_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That no one will take my friends from me_

 _Although my hopes are mainly just fantasy_

 _But I know I will always protect Vee.._

 _I-I mean all of my friends, no one specific_

 _If I could just remember that, it would be terrific_

 _Somehow anytime I think of protecting, I mainly see_

 _Not Callie, not Marie, but, definitely, Vee_

 _I do want to protect them all.._

 _But why is she above them all?_

 _It's like it's hardwired, like it's my protocol_

 _To hold her up when she's ready to fall...and_

 _I can't stand knowing that they'll still be in danger_

 _As my life continues to get stranger_

 _It's just how my father made me_

 _And I that's just how I wanted it to be_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That no one will take my friends from me_

 _Although my hopes are mainly just fantasy_

 _But I know I will always protect Vee_

 _I don't understand this certain feeling_

 _It isn't one that encourages killing_

 _No, unlike before, it feels likes something is churning_

 _Inside me every time I think about Vee, as if it's yearning..._

 _Wait, no, this could not possibly be_

 _Maybe it's the faint sounds of my machinery_

 _Or...something that isn't unbelievably_

 _Far-fetched, which could possibly that I love...What am I thinking?!_

 _It's just I can't stand knowing that they'll still be in danger_

 _As my life continues to get stranger_

 _It's just how my father made me_

 _And I that's just how I wanted it to be_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That no one will take my friends from me_

 _Although my hopes are mainly just fantasy_

 _But I know I will always protect Vee_

 _It's just I can't stand knowing that they'll still be in danger_

 _As my life continues to get stranger_

 _It's just how my father made me_

 _And I that's just how I wanted it to be_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That no one will take my friends from me_

 _Although my hopes are mainly just fantasy_

 _But I know I will always protect Vee_

 _And I can't help that I just want to protect the ones I see_

 _That show their care or at least interest in me_

 _And I may cling onto them, weird ol' me_

 _Maybe just because I've never fully knew my...family_

Lee stood up. He didn't get fully emotionally invested into the song he sang, unlike last time. He was thankful, as he didn't want to cry. Lee jumped down, only to find Callie sitting on a chair. Lee widened his eyes when he saw her. She got up from her chair.

" _Maybe that's true for now. Maybe it won't be, somehow. What matters is that the past may be cruel history, but as long as Marie and I are here, you'll always have a family._ " Callie said.

"You were listening?" Lee asked.

"Yes. You sing wonderfully. The lyrics are usually somewhat sad though." Callie said.

"Don't worry...soon enough they'll be more cheerful." Lee said, walking inside the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Tenebris Potestatem Within

Lee walked towards the living room, finding Marie sitting and reading a newspaper. He walked up to her, Callie behind him.

"So, what's the new Splatfest?" Lee asked.

"Reds vs Greens." Marie said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"It's a color against another color this Splatfest." Marie explained.

"Oh." Lee said.

"Well, we should head down to Sheldon's shop in a few hours or so. You're gonna need a better weapon." Callie said.

Lee nodded. After 4 hours of talking, watching tv, and such had passed, they walked out of the house and over to Ammo Knights. As they walked through, they noticed Sheldon sigh at the sight of them.

"You're back already? I just got more weapons! I'm not letting you clear me out again!" Sheldon said.

"We're not here to clear you out again. We just need to get Lee a better weapon." Marie said.

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to have better brass knuckles." Lee said.

"Well, lucky for you, I've been making just that, except that they aren't brass anymore. They are bronze knuckles. Well, I guess they were never just pure brass, but you get the point." Sheldon said.

Sheldon showed Lee the bronze knuckles.

"Is there difference?" Lee asked.

"Well, it's slightly harder than brass, but what really matters is the new properties I have imbued into it." Sheldon said.

"New properties? Like what?" Lee asked.

"Well, there is only two of them, but they are very useful. These bronze knuckles have Power Amp and Stunner. Power Amp basically amplifies your punches, dealing out harder and stronger punches and will beat your enemies down faster than the brass knuckles. Stunner gives you a chance to stun your enemies when you punch them, leading to an easy kill. Now, these new properties are like the weapon itself: Unconventional and Brutal when used right." Sheldon said as he stated out the weapon's finer details.

"Wow! That's pretty cool." Lee said, clearly impressed by the bronze knuckles.

"Glad you like it." Sheldon said.

"How much?" Lee asked.

"$2000." Sheldon said.

"What?! 2 grand?! For these?!" Lee yelled.

"Hey, I made ordinary bronze knuckles able to amplify it's power and stun inklings, which was pretty fucking hard." Sheldon told Lee.

Lee knew he had more than enough, but still thought it was overpriced.

"Alright." Lee said, reluctantly.

He pulled out $2000 and took the bronze knuckles.

"These better work." Lee said.

"Trust me...They do." Sheldon said.

Lee exited the store.

"Soo..Callie. Marie. How bout a-" Sheldon started saying.

"For the hundredth time, Sheldon..no." Callie said, shaking her head.

"We're not giving your a lap dance, you fucking pervert." Marie said.

"You two used to give me them in college.. **FOR FREE**!" Sheldon said.

"We did that to pass our finals!" Callie said.

Callie walked out of the store.

"I'll pay you, Marie." Sheldon said, winking.

"No thanks. I will take some of this, though." Marie said, reaching into the cash register and grabbing a stack of money.

"Hey, put that back!" Sheldon said.

"Ok. Just so you know, if I do, I'll end up with more money after I take you to court for sexual harassment." Marie said.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

"Uh..keep the stack." Sheldon said, nervously laughing.

"Thanks." Marie said, exiting.

Lee sat on a bench, looking at the massive amounts of inklings sign up for Splatfest. Callie and Marie sat next to him.

"So, which will you choose?" Callie asked.

"Red. It's my favorite color." Lee said.

"Hey, that's the one I am leading." Marie said.

"You're leading red? Not green?" Lee asked.

"That's the same question I asked." Callie said, frowning.

"Well, looks like I'm winning this Splatfest." Marie said.

"Oh, Lee's just one person. I have more experienced inklings." Callie said, smiling.

"No, I have more experienced inklings." Marie said.

"No, I have more!" Callie said.

"No, I have more!" Marie said.

"Ok, ok, goddamn! You both got experienced inklings." Lee said, covering his ears.

Callie and Marie stopped arguing.

"How long have y'all been doing this?" Lee asked.

"Ever since we've been leading the teams. We're very competitive." Marie said.

"I hardly call you competition." Callie joked.

"Oh we'll just see." Marie said.

Lee got up.

"Alright, I'm going to sign up. After that, I'm going to a friend's house." Lee said, walking away.

"Sign up onto my team!" Callie said.

"He can think and pick for himself, right Lee?" Marie asked Lee, who already walked away.

Lee signed up for the Reds. Afterwards, he walked down to Vee's home. He knocked on the door. Vee answered the door moments after Lee knocked.

"Hey, Lee!" Vee excited greeted Lee, jumping into his arms.

Vee grabbed his hand and led him into her house, into her living room, where Remy and Kex were.

"Hey, Lee." Remy and Kex said.

"Hey Remy. Kex. You two alright? No injuries?" Lee said.

"No. They're surprisingly fine." Vee said.

"Yep. I have no idea what happened to Remy and I. We were about to get shot by Riley and his goons, then it got darker and darker. After that, I passed out." Kex said

"Same here. It was like I was losing consciousness out of no where, even though I felt fine just before it all occurred." Remy said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are fine." Lee said.

"Thanks for bringing us back home." Remy said.

"No problem. So, are you all entering the Splatfest?" Lee said.

"Of course! It's one of the biggest events to ever occur in Turf War history. We've all joined Red. How about you?" Vee said.

"I chose Red too." Lee said.

"Oh thank god!" Vee yelled.

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..well I wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of your punches." Vee said, rubbing the back of her head.

"So, how about we practice up in Turf War?" Lee asked.

"Sounds great." Kex said.

"Yeah. Could go for some Turf War." Remy said.

"Sure! We'll have to give our all to help Marie win!" Vee excitedly said.

Just then, a thought crept. A horrible thought for Vee.

"..Do you think Callie will be mad?" Vee asked.

"What?' Lee asked.

"I joined the Reds. Won't I be hurting Callie? Oh man, oh man, oh man." Vee said, nervously.

The boys laughed and patted Vee on the shoulder. They left the house and walked to the Turf War arena. For hours, having their wins and occasional losses, they battled and improved their skill, somewhat. They mainly worked as a team and gained a better connection with each other. Throughout the battles, Lee and Vee had protected each other moreso than Remy and Kex. They splatted C Ranks, B Ranks, even splatted some A Ranks, though didn't fair well against anyone above the A Rank. When the sky turned to orange and the sun was slowly setting, Lee and his friends decided that they had trained enough for the day. They went out to eat that night, dining at a buffet. As Lee got his plate and sat in the booth, he asked Vee, "So, could you explain to me why this world is dominated by mutant squids, yet all the food here looks like humans prepared it?"

"Well, as far as I know, we squids have adopted many things of human culture into our own because it seemed useful or whatever." Vee answered, with a chicken leg in hand.

Vee stuck the entire leg in her mouth and slowly pulled it out, all meat vanishing from the leg, while staring straight at Lee.

Lee widened his eyes. He was torn, as he just couldn't decide to label what she did as either her just coming onto him or displaying how all of his meat could be swallowed by her in a quick, swift manner...or both!...He really hoped that squids weren't carnivores..or at the very least omnivores...Lee wonders how that would work, seeing that he is part man, part machine.

"Well...that would make the most sense." Lee said.

Vee grabbed another leg, doing the same with it as she did the first one, staring into Lee's eyes just the same. Remy and Kex not noticing any of this, surprisingly. After done with the second leg, she did the same with a third leg.

"How many chicken legs do you have?!" Lee asked, slightly loud, as he was clearly showing his nervousness.

"How many do **you** have?" Vee asked.

Lee was starting to feel a boner rising. The same kind of boner as before, when Callie and Marie were basically interrogating him.

"What?" Lee asked.

"How many chicken legs do you have?" Vee asked again.

Remy and Kex looked at them. Lee looked down at his plate. He found 2 chicken legs, a chicken breast, spinach, macaroni n cheese, and string beans.

"2...Why?" Lee asked.

"Well since you started meddlin in my plate, I decided to meddle in yours." Vee said, chuckling.

Remy and Kex, smiling, returned to their own meals until they finished and got up to get their second plates of food. While they were gone, Vee looked at Lee's food.

"So...I see ya like breasts." Vee said.

"I just got whatever was up there." Lee said.

"Funny. Before you got your plate, it seemed like there were only a couple of breasts...below all the other chicken." Vee points out.

"Well, I got some breasts if ya want them." Vee said.

"Vee, I know we showered together but that was-" Lee was quickly saying, slightly blushing.

"What are you talking about? My breasts are right here." Vee said.

"Oh I'm well aware of...that." Lee said, as Vee picked up her chicken breasts.

Lee rubbed his eyes.

"Oooh. Um..no thanks." Lee said.

"Ok. If ya want, I can give you something better than my breasts." Vee said.

Lee shook his head furiously.

"Uh, ok. You don't like yams?" Vee said.

Lee sighed in relief.

"No. I'm good." Lee said.

Remy and Kex came back over with their stacked plates. Vee scoffs.

"You guys are pigs." Vee joked.

"Hey, we didn't eat all day." Remy said.

"Yeah. That's gotta be a valid excuse." Kex said, stuffing his face.

"Or..maybe just for me." Remy said as he witnessed Kex shoving food in his mouth.

After they had enough to eat, they paid for their meal and left. Remy and Kex headed towards their homes and Lee followed Vee home. As they walked in, Vee turned around in Lee's direction.

"Hey, wanna see my pussy?" Vee asked.

Lee froze for a moment.

"Is it bald?" Lee asked.

"Oh no. It's really hairy." Vee said, walking off.

Lee threw up in his mind.

"I'll let you pet her, if you want." Vee said, from an adjacent room.

"Eww! Why would... **SHE?!** " Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, my pussycat's a she. Why are you yelling?" Vee said, giving Lee a half-smile as she walked back into the room with her cat.

"Oh..sure, I'll pet her." Lee said, calming down and petting the cat.

Vee's cat then climbed her and rested on her head.

"Yeah, she does this sometimes. As long as I take her off when she is sleeping, I won't get scratched." Vee said, walking upstairs.

Lee followed her. They watched some shows and such and chatted. Vee occasionally dropped some innuendos whenever she talked about objects and such, playing it off as an innocent question or reply, like usual. Lee blushed several times that night. He soon left her house and walked home. On the way home, a figure in a bright white hoodie and pitch black pants approached Lee. He couldn't see his face, as the moon light was facing Lee, not the guy. He was just as tall as Lee, making direct contact and standing around 3 feet away.

"Um..hey...can I help you?" Lee asked.

"It **IS** , Eel!" The figure said.

Lee widened his eyes.

"How do you know my real name?" Lee asked.

The figure threw a bottle at Lee. Lee caught it.

"Read what's inside, Eel." The figure said.

Lee took the message out of the bottle. The figure grabbed Lee's hand.

"Somewhere secluded. Not here." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

The howl of a dog caught Lee offguard. He looked at the direction the loud howl was coming from. After a few seconds, he turned back. The figure had vanished. Lee looked around, but soon running home. Once there, he opened the door and ran inside.

"Hello, Lee." Callie greeted Lee.

"Hey." Lee said, walking upstairs.

"W-wait, where are you going in such a rush?" Callie asked.

Before she could get a reply, Lee had ran into his bedroom and closed the door. He turned on his light and sat on his bed. With the message in hand, he started to read it.

 _Eel, I'm glad you're alive. It seems that our kind is not as dead as I thought it was. Besides us, 2 more are still alive. Father's other creations, along with him and all other humans..did not make it. I first saw you when you when you went into the Ammo Knights store and armed yourself. I've seen you multiple times afterwards, making sure these squids don't see me. Well done on surviving brother. Don't fret. We will meet again. No doubt about it. After all, we've got much to catch up on._

 _P.S, I also saw your power. The power father imbedded in you. The power you've awoken. Would you like to know it's name? It's called 'Tenebris potestatem de Rami Salyers', or better known as 'Dark Power of Rami Salyers'. One of the strongest powers of our kind, brother. I promise to show you how to control it rather than letting emotion alone guide it._

Brother? Others? Dark Power of Rami Salyers? Lee felt very tired and was nearing his sleep. He rolled the paper up and placed it under his bed. He went to sleep, planning to read the paper in the morning.

* * *

Lee walked downstairs into Mr. Commons' basement. It was daytime and Mr. Commons was off at a meeting. Lee searched and searched for his blueprints.

"There they are!" Lee said, finding his blueprint, as well as his siblings' blueprints.

It seems one wasn't enough for Mr. Commons. He was making more and more cyborgs out of his dead children. Lee gazed over his blueprints, admiring all of what he was composed of. One phrase did catch his eye, though. Something peculiar.

"What's this?" Lee asked himself.

He looked at the words written at the bottom of the blueprints.

"Imbedded with: Dark Power of Rami Salyers. Given by: Rami Salyers, God of the Universe. Orders: With the Darkness given to me from Rami Salyers, I will imbed Eel with this power, as per Rami Salyers' instructions." Lee said outloud.

* * *

 **By the way, the lemon and alcohol use will be arriving shortly. I had to create a decent starting point and build connections before going all out on the rule34.**


	10. Chapter 10: Xavier

Lee woke up, startled. He jumped out of his bed. He crouched and slid a hand under his bed. The message wasn't there! He searched and searched, yet could not find it. Luckily, it was still in his room, but in a different place..

"There it is." Lee said to himself, grabbing the message from the desk next to his bed.

After taking it off, he noticed something drawn in a bold black color on the back. It looked like directions. It seems it starts from Inkopolis Plaza and heads off somewhere else. It seems as if it's close to the docks. There's a path curving away from the Docks and an 'X' at the end of the curve.

"So this is what that guy was talking about? Going here?" Lee asked himself.

He rolled the message up and slid it under the bed again. As he prepared himself for the journey and was ready to head out of the door, Callie grabbed his arm.

"Hey, wait! We need to go down to Cooler Heads, Jelly Fresh, and Shrimp Kicks!" Callie exclaimed.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"To get you better clothes, shoes, and some meet gear. What you're wearing is sooo last dozen centuries. Haven't I said this before?" Callie said.

"Um..maybe. I don't know. Look, I gotta go..do something." Lee said.

"Like what?" Callie asked.

"..Private things. Things that I keep to myself and do myself." Lee nervously said, hesitating a couple of times, thinking of what to say next.

"You can jerk off later, Lee! It's high time we got you some better gear." Callie said, pulling Lee out of the door.

"What?!" Lee asked.

Lee and Callie walked down to Jelly Fresh first. As they walked through the door, a jellyfish greeted them.

"Hello, Jelonzo!" Callie said.

"Hello, Callie. And I see you've brought the human! Lee, was it?" Jelonzo said.

"Um, yes. That's my name." Lee replied.

"Well, Lee, I've been making brand new designs that I think you'll just love!" Jelonzo said.

"Any shirt that'll fit me?" Lee asked, looking at all of the small clothes.

"Worry not, Lee. I've been preparing clothes that should fit 12-18 year old humans ever since I heard of your arrival. I figured you'd come around here sooner or later." Jelonzo said.

"How do you know about human clothing sizes?" Lee asked.

"It's something I picked up in grade school. Now you look like you're around...this size, correct?" Jelonzo said.

"Yeah. Wow, it's just about a perfect fit." Lee said, surprised that Jelonzo was telling the truth.

The shirt was maroon with 3 black stripes across the top left to the bottom right of the shirt.

"This shirt looks good. Real good!" Lee said.

"Let me take a guess and say that..these would also be to your liking?" Jelonzo said as he handed Lee a black and red pair of pants.

"Oh yeah!" Lee said.

"The dressing room is over by the bathrooms in the corner." Jelonzo said as he pointed towards the dressing room.

Lee walked off towards the dressing room, rather quickly.

"Oh and the boys' dressing rooms have an inkling with a short ponytail logo on it!" Jelonzo said as Lee almost went into the girls' dressing room.

Lee walked in the boys' dressing room and started to try on the clothes.

"So, Callie..." Jelonzo said.

"I don't do that stuff anymore, Lonzo!" Callie said, frowning.

"Oh thank god. That's the best news I've heard all month! I knew you would change eventually." Jelonzo said, looking relieved.

"Yeah, yeah." Callie said.

Lee returned shortly, the new clothes in hand.

"I like em. How much?" Lee asked.

"Just for you, Lee, these are on the house. Just be sure to come back sometime." Jelonzo said.

"Wow. Thanks, Jelonzo!" Lee said.

Lee and Callie exited the store and walked over to Shrimp Kicks. As they entered, Lee saw walls full of shoes.

"Woah." Lee said.

"Hey, Crusty Sean!" Callie called out.

Crusty Sean came out towards the register.

"Good morning, kiddos!" Crusty Sean gleefully said.

"So, what were ya doing back there?" Callie asked, chuckling.

"Hey, Callie's friend! Want to know what happened on Callie's first day hosting Spl-" Crusty Sean said.

" **ACTUALLY, WE'RE JUST HERE FOR SOME SHOES!"** Callie quickly yelled, interupting Crusty Sean.

"Now that's what I thought. So, Lee, what kind of shoes were ya looking for?" Crusty Sean said.

"Um, what would you recommend?" Lee asked.

"I glad you asked. Check out these totally wicked Spikè shoes." Crusty Sean said, pulling out a pair of black and white shoes with 'Spikè' on the side of them.

"Hmm, nice. Got a pair in size 13s?" Lee asked.

"Human or inkling sized?" Crusty Sean asked.

"Does he look like an inkling, Sean?" Callie asked, with a hint of smartass clearly showing.

"Speaking of inklings, Lee, did you know Callie blew-" Crusty Sean said.

"He'll take them human sized." Callie said, even faster than when she cut off Crusty Sean earlier.

Lee didn't even ask. He tried to ignore it, as it sounded a little gross.

"Nice choice. That'll be $70." Crusty Sean said.

Lee paid Crusty Sean and grabbed the shoes.

"Have a nice Wednesday, my dudes!" Crusty Sean said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Don't mind him. He likes repeating stale memes, of which is really irritating! Callie said.

"You will not silence me and my _classic_ memes! Dicks out for Harambe!" Crusty Sean shouted.

"Oh my god. Put a sock in it, already!" Callie said.

"Isn't that what you told Kenny to do?!" Crusty Sean asked, laughing.

"Go, Lee!" Callie said, pushing Lee out the store.

Lee woke up not to long ago and was already tired of today.

"Let's get some headgear and call it a day." Callie said, half-frowning.

Lee and Callie walked into the store. The first thing Lee saw was a girl behind the cash register, head held up by an arm sitting on a glass counter. Something about the girl was off about her, but in a good way. Something different. Lee thought she was really cute. As Lee and Callie walked to the register, the girl stood straight up.

"How are you doing, Annie and Moe?" Callie asked.

"Um, ok, I guess. And you're L-Lee, right?" Annianmo said, never breaking eye contact with Lee.

"Yeah. Hello..Annianmo." Lee said.

Annianmo raised an eyebrow. Wonder why..

"...Lee, her name is Annie. The fish on her head is Moe." Callie said.

"What?" Lee asked.

Lee looked up and saw the fish.

"Oh." Lee said.

...Lee is dumb as fuck, ain't he?

"Heheh, sorry." Lee said.

"And who the hell are you?" Moe asked.

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Lee.." Lee responded.

"Ohh! The 'human'. Well, 'Lee', what do you want?" Moe asked, rudely.

"Ok, first of all, you had better watch who you're talking to." Lee said, a fist held up at Moe.

"Ohh, I'm scared. Psh! Boy, if you don't get your '6 Million Dollar Man' wannabe ass out my face!" Moe said.

"Guys, guys. Just...calm down. What w-would like to bu-purchase? We have headphones, glasses-" Annie said.

"Oh, that sounds good. What kind of headphones do you have?" Lee said, cutting off Annie.

"Um..well all the headphones we have are by Dr. Clay." Annie said.

"Any in black?" Lee asked.

"I think you have enough black on, 'Mr. My Chemical Romance'." Moe said.

"Moe, come on." Annie said.

"Fine, Ann." Moe said, receding back into Annie's hair.

"Y-Yes, we do." Annie said, grabbing a pair of headphones.

"And one more thing. Do you have any shutter glasses?" Lee said.

"Only in white, blue, green, pink, and orange." Annie said.

"I'll take a white pair." Lee said.

"Snow or cream white?" Annie asked.

"Snow." Lee said.

Annie put the shutter glasses on the counter.

"For t-the headphones and shutter glasses, that'll be $200." Annie said.

Lee paid Annie, realizing that he'll have to win some more Turf War battles soon. He was gonna be broke soon. He put the headphones around his neck and the shutter glasses on his face.

Callie walked towards the door.

"Um...I..guess I'll..uh..see ya later, Annie." Lee said.

"S-Sure. Come back any time." Annie said, waving slightly.

Lee and Callie exited the shop.

"Ok, Callie. I've got to go now. I'll meet you at home." Lee said.

"Could you, me, and Marie go out tonight? You know, just to hang out and have some fun." Callie said.

"Ok, but what would we do?" Lee asked.

"Uh...Hm..Oh! I got it! Bowling." Callie said, mulling over some choices.

"Sure." Lee said, walking off.

The same figure from last night, hidden in the shadows of an alley, disappeared from the alley. Lee follows the directions he memorized. Soon, he enters another town. The spot in which he was supposed to stop at arrived shortly after. He saw many inklings go on with their lives. Vast amounts of buildings. Hundreds of plants surrounding large fields and some near homes. Lee decided to hide in an alley. He just needed to find the figure. Attracting the least amount of inklings as possible was key. As he walked through the alley, he heard noises. He walked towards them, peeking around a corner to find...naked squids. One of which fucking the other doggy style.

"Oh god, Nate! You're so big!" The grown inkling said.

"You've been saying that for the last 10 minutes, Ree." Nate said, out of breath.

Nate sped up his thrusts.

"Oh god! I'm gonna splat!" Nate yelled.

Nate groans as he...splats..all over Ree's back. Ree turned around, on her knees, and sucked Nate off. Just going at it. Slurping hard as if it was a straw with a small hole on the side of it, trying to get the last if the liquid that's under the ice cubes.

"Oh...fuck! Ree..ah! You never..mmm..done this before." Nate moaned.

"Well, as long as you keep eating pizza with extra pineapples and drink mango smoothies, I'll keep doing it." Ree said, pausing the blowjob.

"Fruit actually makes cum taste better?" Nate asked.

"Wanna try some?" Ree asked, giggling.

"I'll take your word for it." Nate said.

Ree continued the blowjob. Swishing Nate's cock around in her mouth as if it was laundry in a washing machine. Nate loudly groaned.

"Oh, Ree! Ree! I'm gonna..gonna!" Nate yelled out.

Nate splatted inside of Ree's mouth. Ree held his cock in her mouth as she swallowed Nate's...essence. Lee decided to take the other way out. He'd rather walk through an alley filled with beer bottles and such than to walk past Nate and Ree. He continued on until the figure walked towards him, from the shadows. Lee jumped back and took his bronze knuckles out.

"Hello, 'Lee'." The figure said with a bowling ball bag with 'Eel' writtin on it in his hand.

"You again. Wait, that's my old bowling ball bag. Why do you have that?!" Lee said.

"It's something I kept with me. Glad I did. The best part is that the ball is in good condition still. Even after all these years." The figure said.

"How?! It's been over 12 thousand years!" Lee exclaimed.

"Our creator, Mr. Commons made it for you. It's virtually indestructible." The figure said.

"Our?! Who are you?!" Lee yelled.

"Calm down, Eel. I'm your brother." The figure said.

"What's your name?" Lee asked.

"Xavier." Xavier said.

"Xavier.." Lee said.

Xavier pulled down his hood. He looked nothing like Lee or his father.

"What? You're not my brother!" Lee said.

"Well, not biologically. We're adopted, remember?" Xavier said.

"Adopted?" Lee asked.

"Oh..did dad not tell you? Wow.." Xavier said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man...I'm adopted? Seriously?" Lee asked.

"If it makes you feel better, so am I." Xavier joked.

"Listen. You said you knew something about this power I had. Something called 'Dark Power of Rami Salyers.'" Lee said

"Oh yes. Long story short, Rami Salyers, son of Rigby and Eileen Salyers, is a powerful god who watches over the world, insuring that the balance of good and evil is equal, meaning enough good and bad people and/or things are occuring within the world." Xavier said.

"Was he always a god?" Lee asked.

"No. He was a regular mortal beforehand, **but that's another story for later.** " Xavier said.

"Just a regular person and then into a god?" Lee asked.

"Not really. Also he's a raccoon." Xavier said.

"A fucking raccoon?!" Lee yelled.

"Anyways, he gave you, me, and our surviving siblings somewhat of a sample of some of his powers. He gave you some of his Darkness, giving you Dark Powers." Xavier said.

"W-What did he give you?" Lee asked.

"Some of his Brightness, giving me basically your powers, but like the exact opposite of Darkness." Xavier said.

"This...This just sounds stupid." Lee said, sitting down.

"It does, but it's true. Watch this." Xavier said.

Xavier's right arm lifted straight up. His hand glowed, obtaining a thick white outline. Soon after this, a white aura surrounded Xavier's hand. Xavier pointed at a beer bottle that was laying on the ground. It levitated off the ground. In an instant, it disintegrated.

"Cool, huh?" Xavier asked.

"Um, yeah. How did you do that?" Lee said, secretly astonished by his brother's abilities.

"I learned to control my Brightness and use it in many ways. You could do the same, with practice." Xavier said.

"But...I killed those inklings at the carnival with this power, right?" Lee asked.

"Yes. And it was just a mistake. One that'll soon prove helpful." Xavier said.

"Helpful? How?" Lee asked.

"I'll let you know in due time, brother. For now take this with you." Xavier said, throwing the bag towards Lee.

"Just like that? It's over?" Lee asked.

"No. We'll meet again. When we do, you'll get to meet Lilac and Kovana." Xavier said.

"Wait, I need to know more!" Lee said.

"I must complete some tasks, Eel. Goodbye." Xavier said.

Xavier vanished. Lee, dumbfounded, tried to think through all the information he was given. He took the bowling ball out of the bag and examined it. It was the same silver ball he had before the tragedy that took place so long ago. He decided to worry about this later and met up with Callie and Marie 2 hours later.

Lee bowled his worries away and headed home with Callie and Marie.

"You bowled like a professional, Lee!" Callie said, giving a warm smile.

"It's luck, Callie." Marie said.

"No need to be sore. Ha ha!" Lee said, laughing.

"Oh, whatever." Marie said.

After a short walk, they arrived at their house and entered. Callie was rambling on about the splatfest while Marie made and slammed down some shots of vodka. Never pegged her a vodka drinker. Lee was hoping that Xavier would actually show up again. He pondered the powers he had not yet unleashed and Rami Salyers, who gave him this power...Rami Salyers...Just who is he **exactly**?


	11. Chapter 11: Scarred World Part I

Lee, after waking up and following his usual routine, ventured off to Vee's house. He knocked the door and waited a mere 3 seconds for Vee to open the door. She welcomed him in. He sat down on her couch, next to her.

"Whatcha been up to?" Vee asked.

"Not much." Lee lied.

"Well, the splatfest will be coming up in no time. We should get practicing." Vee said.

"Great idea, but I kinda wanted to talk. That's why I came." Lee said.

"Ooh. What did you want to tell me? How much ya love me?" Vee teased.

"Vee, calm down. It's about that day when I saved us from Riley and his goons." Lee explained.

"Look, Lee. I try to put that in the past instead of going back to it over and over again." Vee said.

"I know it was traumatic. I just want to ask.." Lee said.

"What?" Vee asked.

"Would you run from me if you ever saw me turn into that thing I was?" I asked.

Vee sat there, deadly silent. She stared at Lee as if she was staring at the monster Lee was. As if Lee was about to turn on her.

"If you charged my way, I would disappear." Vee answered.

Lee slightly gasped, but understood. He stared at the floor. Vee quickly hugged Lee

"But, I wouldn't have a choice. You know that, right?" Vee said.

"Of course." Lee said.

"Let's go practice." Vee suggested.

"No. Maybe tomorrow." Lee said, getting up.

He exited Vee's home and walked to the Plaza. He met Cuddlefish standing near Ammo Knights.

"Hello, Lee! It's been quite a while since you trained with me. Why was that?" Cuddlefish said.

"There were a lot of...obstacles. Nothing good, sadly." Lee said.

"Sorry to hear that. Anyways, since you're here now, we can start training. Follow me." Cuddlefish said.

Lee and Cuddlefish traveled to a nearby gym. Lee had done some bench presses, deadlifts, squats, chin-ups, push-ups, and several other exercises. Lee spent all day working out and running, nearly exhausted.

"Your stamina is amazing. You've been exercising all day, but you only seem a little tired." Cuddlefish says, astonished.

"Trust me, I'm very tired." Lee said, taking deep breaths.

"Well, I'll let you rest for now. Come back soon." Cuddlefish said.

"I'll try. Goodbye." Lee says while leaving the gym.

Lee had enough energy to walk home and plop down on his couch. It was 7PM. Lee smelled food cooking in the kitchen, causing his stomach to furiously growl.

"I can hear you, Lee. Sounds like you're real hungry." Callie said from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Lee asks, groaning.

"Strip steak on rice with soy sauce." Callie said.

Lee quickly got up and ran in the kitchen.

"That sounds so t...t..t...t-t...t" Lee had started to say before noticing Callie's...attire.

Callie was wearing an apron, a bra and underwear...That's it. Tsk Tsk.

"Sounds so what, Lee?" Callie turns around.

Callie's clothes, if you could even call it that, was a little revealing, but still covered up a good portion of certain places of her.

"...Tasty." Lee said, staring at Callie.

Lee never felt so attracted to Callie until now. Lee stopped himself and slowly walked backwards. At the end of the day, this fine piece of squid was a squid...A mutated squid at that.

"Just call me when you're done cooking, if you don't mind." Lee said hesitantly.

"You sure you don't want to help?" Callie asked.

"You look cu-capable! Capable of doing this alone. I don't want to get in your way." Lee said.

"Oh stop worrying and get over here." Callie said, pulling Lee towards the stove.

She told directed him what to do and what to mix in. In a short time, the meal was ready to serve. At this point, Lee noticed Marie wasn't in the house.

"Where's Marie?" Lee asked.

"Just out. Maybe hanging out with some friends. Now, try a piece of this." Callie said, pushing a piece of strip steak against Lee's mouth.

Lee opened his mouth and chewed on the strip steak. It tasted like a chinese restaurant's dish, if that restaurant was right from China. Lee closed his eyes while he ate.

"Delicious. You're a great cook." Lee said.

"Thanks. Now try some rice." Callie said, feeding Lee.

"This is really good, too. You've really outdone yourself." Lee continued to compliment Callie's superior and godlike cooking.

"You're too kind. Now, taste this meat." Callie said.

Lee slightly opened his mouth. Callie leaned in and kiss him. Just leaned in. And kissed him. Directly on the mouth. With his eyes still closed, he calmly asked, "Wait...What the hell?"

"I bet that was the best one out of all of them." Callie said with a sultry smile.

"I thought you didn't stuff like this with strangers." Lee said.

"You're no stranger, Lee." Callie said.

Callie grabbed Lee's hand and lead him to her room, Lee slightly resisting throughout. Callie stripped off all her clothing and began working her way to Lee's clothes.

"This is way too fast...why are you taking an interest in me?" Lee asked.

"Aside from you being the last living human, you are sweet and somewhat mysterious. This was gonna happen eventually. You know that." Callie said, removing Lee's pants.

Lee couldn't find the words that would guard him from Callie's advances. He stood as Callie began jerking him off. Just then, the front door swung open. Callie jumped and put on some clothes from her dresser on.

"Why is she back so early?" Callie asked herself.

"Marie's back?" Lee asked.

"Let's just pretend that this never happened. Hide in my closet and don't come out until I come back in." Callie said.

Callie left and Lee did as he was told. Thoughts rushed in...Why did Callie try to fuck him...What about this power he still hasn't controlled? Where's Xavier? He decided to just camp out in Callie's closet.

Lee stayed in Callie's closet until it was 9PM. Callie came back in and said Marie went to sleep. She said she couldn't risk Marie catching her and Lee fucking. She kissed Lee and sent him off. Lee walked to his room and uncomfortably slept. The next day, things were a little different. When Marie didn't notice, Callie made dirty expressions with her hands, head, mouth, and random objects. Lee would have to be blind and brain-dead to not notice this. This ranged from bobbing her head on a banana to rubbing against couch cushions. Lee's boners were routine.

Lee left the house and walked all over Inkopolis, kicking some rocks. He stopped to look around his surroundings, hoping to find Xavier hiding somewhere. He lost hope quickly. He walked towards Vee's house. He wanted to check up on her.

"Hey, Vee." Lee said when Vee opened the door.

"Morning, Lee. Come in." Vee said.

Lee walked in and sat down.

"So, you want to talk about yesterday?" Vee asked.

Before she could answer, her glass to her window shattered. Three creatures jumped in and grabbed her. They ran out quickly.

"Vee!" Lee yelled.

He ran out Vee's house after the creatures until, out of nowhere, he was kicked in the side of the head. He fell down and groaned in pain. He looked up and saw some type of girl.

"So, it's true. There is a human still around. That human's you, Lee. I'm disappointed." The girl said.

She crouched down, close to Lee.

"The name's Mika. I lead Dj Octavio's army of octolings and lower octarians. Face me when you aren't a disappointment." Mika said.

Mika and her troops fled quickly and Inkopolis was bombarded with octolings and other Octarians. Vee had cried out for Lee just before she was gone. Lee could feel it. He could feel himself losing control. He stood up and yelled, his eyes glowing red and his teeth becoming sharp. His fingernails were deadly sharp. His body twitched with anger. A dark aura formed around him as he yelled. Dark Lee rushed towards the Plaza.

* * *

 **THE OCTARIANS ARE BACK, BABY!**


	12. Chapter 12: Scarred World Part II

As Lee entered Inkopolis Plaza, he had found octarians causing mayhem. Inklings that were present either ran away or tried to fight back with their weapons. Lee roared, drawing attention to himself. Inklings and octarians paused to look at Lee. The aura that surrounded Lee grew. One octarian made the mistake of trying to catch Lee by surprise. The octarian shot at Lee. Lee remained unaffected physically. Lee grabbed the octarian and ripped it in half. The blood that was once contained in the octarian was splattered on the ground.

"RAHHH!" Lee yelled.

The inklings screamed and hid. The remaining octarians charged toward Lee. With ease, Lee tore through them. Mutilated octarian corpses were set aside as more tried their luck. By the dozens, octarians were killed in horrific ways. Lee punched, kicked, twisted, tore, bit and ripped apart all but one octarian. The octarian that was left was shaking.

"You want to die too, cunt?!" Lee asked, his voice distorted.

Despite its fears, it charged forward. Lee snatched that little bitch up like it was the last item on sale at a grocery store. Lee easily crushed the octarian with one hand. Black embers formed around the octarian and started to burn it. The octarian was burnt to ashes in mere seconds! The black flame didn't leave the octarian, even when it was reduced to nothing but ashes in the wind.

"Where are you, Mika?! Come back here with Vee!" Lee shouted hopelessly.

No one answered him. Lee only heard a gasp. Lee looked around and found Callie, Marie, and a crowd of inklings.

"Callie? Marie?" Lee asked.

The aura that consumed Lee had now disappeared.

"Lee?" Callie asked.

The crowd stepped back. Lee stared at Callie and Marie.

"Lee, why are your eyes still red?" Callie asked, finding it hard to not speak in whispers.

He hadn't noticed that his eyes were red until Marie showed him with her pocket makeup mirror.

"I don't know." Lee said.

"What did you turn into?" Marie asked in a very soft tone.

"It's...well...it's..complicated." Lee tried to explain.

The crowd started talking about all the dead bodies Lee had created.

"Lee, you're a monster." Callie said.

"What? No, I'm not. It's just a transformation of sorts. I'm not a monster." Lee said.

He took a step closer to Callie, who fliched as Lee advanced. Lee took another step forward. Callie started to walk backwards. Lee kept walking up to Callie.

"Stay away from her, Lee." Marie said, shielding Callie.

"What's wrong with you two? I'm not the bad guy here." Lee said.

Callie jumped in front of Marie.

"You tore those octarians apart! That's not exactly what good guys do!" Callie shouted.

Lee walked up to Callie. She tried to walk backwards, but was stopped. Lee had grabbed her and hugged her. Callie lightly screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" Callie cried.

"Lee, please don't kill her!" Marie begged.

" **I! AM! NOT! THE! BAD! GUY! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU.** " Lee roared, filling the hearts of every inkling with fear.

They ran away, dark aura thar had covered him before reappeared. Callie was sniffling and Marie was now shaking with fear. Lee held Callie's face, making eye contact with each other. The aura died down.

"Callie. Marie. They took my friend, Vee." Lee said.

"They did what?" Marie asked.

"They kidnapped Vee. I have to save her." Lee said.

"You'll have to count us in."

Remy, Kex, and Cuddlefish ran towards Lee and the squid sisters.

"We'll help you, Lee." Remy said.

"Yeah! Together, we'll find those bastards and rescue Vee." Kex said, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Do you really think you all can just waltz in Octo Valley? They'll kill you." Callie said.

"They aren't in Octo Valley anymore. I've being doing some scouting and I saw them migrating towards another base. We can take them, Callie." Cuddlefish said.

"Granddad, that's insane!" Marie yelled.

"We have no choice. We have to hurry while the inkling army is battling the majority of them." Cuddlefish said.

"Lead the way." Lee told Cuddlefish.

Cuddlefish took them to Octo Valley. The trek was long and horrible, but they made it.

"They may have deserted Octo Valley, but they won't be hidden forever. Those octarians left tracks. We follow them, we find them and Vee." Cuddlefish said.

The group nodded their heads and followed Cuddlefish as he walked on. The inklings traversed the rails that were scattered across Octo Valley in their squid forms. Lee grinded on the rails with his shoes. He was grateful that Sheldon had given him the suit that he has on. Without the suit, Lee wouldn't be able to continue on. As they traversed, Lee caught notice of Callie staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked Callie.

"Yes. There's a lot wrong." Callie said.

"Look, Callie. I'm sorry you had to see...that. I was just so angry." Lee said.

"What was that thing you turned into?" Callie asked.

"Well...It's..complicated." Lee said.

"Lee, just tell her. Tell me. Tell us all what you turned into." Marie demanded.

Lee sighed.

"To put simply, 'Dark Lee'. It's a form I turn into when I'm furious. That's all I really know about how I transform into it." Lee explained.

"Sounds dangerous. Unstable." Cuddlefish said.

"It is. Very dangerous, based on recent events." Lee said.

"Wait, so is that what you turned into when Riley was about to kill us?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Kex said.

"I hope you never do. I can't bear the loss of anymore friends." Lee said.

"Lee, who took her?" Callie asked.

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"Who kidnapped Vee?" Callie asked.

"The octarians. You know that." Lee said.

"Were you with Vee at the time?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Lee answered.

"I refuse to believe a couple or so octarians took her away from you. Especially when you can turn into some type of demon." Calle said.

"Well, three octarians grabbed her. A girl named Mika kicked me, allowing them to escape." Lee said.

"Mika? She's an octoling that leads Octavio's army. Why would she focus on Vee in particular?" Cuddlefish asked.

"To get to me." Lee said, frowning.

"What do you mean, Lee?" Remy asked.

"She knew that I existed. She knew I befriended Vee. She only wants Vee because of me. Most likely, she wants me to track her down and try to save Vee. She and Octavio wants me dead." Lee explained.

"But why? You haven't bothered those bastards nor even give a flicker of care about them." Kex said.

"Fron this point on, it's obvious, my boy. They wanted to war against us without Lee helping us. Octavio wants to kill of Lee so that Lee can't help the Inklings fight back. If he does kill Lee, he can continue his plans to kill off our race, thus getting revenge on us." Cuddlefish finished for Lee.

"Revenge?" Lee asked.

"We beat Octavio in our last skirmish with the help of Callie, Marie, and Agent 3." Cuddlefish told Lee.

"Who's Agent 3?" Lee asked.

"Agent 3 never gave out his real name. He was a great fighter. To be honest, he nearly single-handedly took down Octavio." Marie said.

"Yep. The handsome devil never gave out his identity. I wish he didn't go missing all those years ago." Callie said, swooning over Agent 3.

"He had put a relative in his place right before he went missing. We called her Agent 4. The octarians didn't bother us from that point on, until now. Agent 4 went missing weeks before we all found out about your existence, Lee." Cuddlefish said.

"Octavio planned this well. Two of the best agents Inkopolis had went missing and Inkopolis's last hope is right here, tracking him down." Lee said.

"Have faith in Inkopolis's army. They can still hold their own. Hell, I **know** that they won't let Inkopolis fall to the tentacles of those octarians." Cuddlefish said.

"I hope so." Lee said.

After traveling through caves, mountains, and forests, Lee and his friends were closing in on Octavio's hideout

"Those octarians had to have been boltin! They went this far so fast?!" Kex groaned.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Kex." Remy said.

"And why not?" Kex asked.

"Because they are right there." Remy said, pointing off to the side.

2 dozen octarians leap from the base of the trees they hid behind. They aim their weapons at Lee and his friends. Mika walked out of a bush, hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you to rush towards us this fast." Mika said.

"Mika, tell us where Vee is or i swear to god I will-" Lee said, but was cut off by Mika.

"You're not gonna do shit." Mika said, smirking as she pointed her gun at Callie.

The same dark aura as before started to surround Lee.

"DJ Octavio would like you all to know that if any of you trespass on octarian turf, Vee will be slowly and painfully killed. He wants you all to head back home as he is not ready for visitors." Mika said.

"Vee. What about Vee?" Lee said through his clenched teeth.

"She'll be safe so as long as you wait. DJ Octavio will send a messenger when he is good and ready. He would also like you to know that he won't be conquering Inkopolis just yet. The attack that was issued today was a warning." Mika said.

The aura that Lee had created had vanished.

"Come on, Lee. We have to leave. Better to fight another day, not die on the first day." Callie said.

Lee reluctantly nodded his head. Mika and her crew escorted them out of the forest. From there, they headed towards home. Everyone entered Callie's, Marie's, and Lee's home and sat in the living room.

"What are we gonna do now?! All they want is to bide their time until they're ready to screw us over! What can we do to stop this?!" Kex yelled.

"Nothing...We have to wait until Octavio gives us permission to fight...As of now, we're his bitches." Lee hesitantly said, shedding a few tears.

"Hate to agree, but Lee's right. There isn't anything we can do right now. We must wait and strengthen ourselves." Cuddlefish said.

Cuddlefish got up and opened the front door.

"Granddad, where are you going?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to strengthen Inkopolis. Meanwhile, I need you all to prepare. Sadly...we might just be the last hope for Inkopolis." Cuddlefish said.

Cuddlefish exited the house.

"Goddamnit! Kex, let's go train. We'll never get Vee back the way we are." Remy said, jumping out of his seat.

"Ok. Let's go. Callie, Marie, Lee...get ready for war. Especially you, Lee. We're definitely gonna need you and your dark power." Kex said.

Remy and Kex left the house and went home to prepare for hell. Lee knew that he would have to hone his power if he ever wanted to see Vee again.

"We'll stay by your side until it's time, Lee." Marie said.

"We sure will." Callie agreed.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna go up to my room and lay down for a while. I need to think things through and make some plans." Lee said.

"I'm going to double up on my vodka." Marie said, worriedly.

"Just ask if you need anything to help you get through this." Callie told Lee as Marie went to the kitchen.

Callie slowly kissed Lee.

"Uh, thanks..." Lee said, quickly walking upstairs and into his room

Hours on end, Lee thought of new ideas and plans on taking down Octavio and bringing Vee home in one piece. Most plans were as dumb as a brick and riksy. Some were decent. None was surefire. He sighed and actually tried to rest upon his bed. As he scanned the room, he noticed that one of his drawers were open. He got up and walked towards it.

He looked in the drawer, finding a piece of paper. He examined the paper and began to read it.

 _Lee, the time has come. Vee's in danger and you and your friends are the only ones that can help her now. Meet me by the docks tomorrow afternoon and I'll help you train your dark powers._

Lee smiled.

"Finally. Xavier's gonna help me. I...I can't wait to control this..virus." Lee said to himself.

Lee heard someone walking upstairs. It was Callie.

"Lee! I'm bringing you your dinner." Callie said.

Lee hid the note under his bed and awaited for Callie to enter. As Callie opened the door, Lee got a whiff of what Callie had made. He had noticed that Callie was wearing a robe and some bed slippers.

"I brought you two porkchops, spinach and yellow rice. I also got you a glass of red wine." Callie said.

"Wine? But I'm only...oh wait, that's right. I'm over 12 thousand years old." Lee said.

"Need anything else?" Callie asked.

Lee told her no thanks. She left his room and walked back downstairs. In 15 minutes, she walked back upstairs with a wine bottle and entered Lee's room. She saw that he had eaten his meal completely.

"That was delicious, Callie." Lee said.

"You're too kind." Callie said.

Callie refilled Lee's glass and set the bottle to the side.

"Did you leave room for desert?" Callie asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Lee told Callie.

Callie closed the door and took off her robe.

"Squid." She said.


	13. Chapter 13: Seafood Night

"Oh no, Callie." Lee said.

"Oh yeah, Lee." Callie whispered.

"Callie, Marie is downstairs. S-She'll hear us." Lee said, trying to find a way out.

"She has her headphones in. She's watching a 3-hour livestream." Callie said.

Callie jumped onto Lee and pulled his shirt off.

"Well, I'm really full, and I don't think I can do this on a full stomach." Lee said.

"That's fine," Callie said, laying down below Lee's junk, "I'll just help you digest it."

Lee ran out of options. He had only one more excuse.

"I'm not ready. I'm a novice. I'm..scared." Lee hesitantly said.

"Ok, Lee. You can drop that 8th grader tone. Pleasure, if nothing else, should be the one thing you aren't afraid of." Callie said, rolling her eyes.

Callie pulled down Lee's pants. His flacid dick measured 3 inches.

"Let's see if I can put you in the mood." Callie said.

Callie licked Lee's cock ever so slightly. Lee flinched at the touch. She flicked her tongue all around Lee's shaft. She made sure to lick precise licks and get Lee to react. Steadily, his dick grew and grew. In seconds, Lee's dick reached a full 6 inches.

"You're a big boy, aren't ya?" Callie asked Lee's member.

"Callie, stop. I don't want to do this. I just want to sleep." Lee said.

"It'll be fine, Lee. Stop worrying." Callie said.

Callie jerked Lee off while fondling his balls. Lee shifted slightly while Callie did this. He was enjoying every moment of this, even though he didn't want to.

"Callie, I don't want this. This is ra-"

"Oh, enough talking, Lee. Just relax. Relax and enjoy. This is our night. A special night we'll look back to. Don't ruin it. I'll make you feel really good. Promise." Callie hastily said, covering Lee's mouth.

Lee moaned as Callie started to lick Lee's balls. She carefully dragged her tongue up, down, and all around Lee's ballsack. She combined this with jerking off the head of his cock with her pinky.

"This...does feel good..." Lee admitted shamefully.

"See? I told you. You should listen to me more often." Callie said, smiling.

She continued to pleasure Lee, who was still lying down, trapped in his lust. He didn't want this at all. He never consented or even suggested, yet he feels like he already has. He was losing control of himself and wanted to join in. He gently grasped Callie's head and pushed her further into his groin.

"I'm glad you could join the fun with your member and I. It'll be much more intimate this way." Callie said after she pulled away from Lee's groin.

Callie went back to sucking Lee off. She made sure to make the sucking noises audible.

"This is a one-time thing, Callie. We aren't doing this anymore. Understand?" Lee said, occasionally moaning.

Callie didn't answer Lee verbally. She just winked at him.

"Is that a yes or no?" Lee asked.

Callie, ignoring the current question, twirled and swirled her tongue around Lee's dick. Lee twitched as Callie pleased him.

"Damn you for being so good at this." Lee said.

After a few minutes, Callie stopped sucking and stood up on the bed. She turned around and positioned herself so that she was hovering over Lee's cock.

"How's about we change it up a bit?" Callie rhetorically asked.

She lowered herself onto Lee's dick until it entered inside of her wet and impatient vagina. Callie sat all the way down onto Lee's meaty cock. Lee's cock had fit like a glove inside Callie's pussy. There was no struggle to shove the penis in. Just **SHLOOP**.

"Wow. It just..slid right in." Lee said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, for your sake." Callie said through her clenched teeth.

Callie bounced up and down, slightly. Her ass clapped softly against Lee's hips, which made him even more horny.

"Ugh! Oh, god!" Callie moaned.

Lee grunted as Callie happily bounced on top of him. She then decided to go faster and faster, making loud clapping noises as she violently bounced on Lee.

"Calm down!" Lee yelled, feeling himself getting nearer to his climax.

"Shut up! Marie might hear us through her cheap ass earphones." Callie whispered.

"She's gonna hear this loud clapping if you don't calm down." Lee told Callie.

Marie, at the base of the stairs, asked, "What's going on up there?"

Marie stormed upstairs.

"Damn it! She's coming!" Callie whispered.

She jumped off of Lee and hid in his closet. Lee could hear Marie at his door. Marie swung the door open to find Lee naked on his bed. Marie froze.

"...Woah! I'm doing something here!" Lee said, acting surprised while he jerked himself off.

Marie blushed.

"Oh, my! T-That's..my b-bad, Lee." Marie said.

Lee was jerking himself off a little too vigorously. He came, shooting streams of semen into the air. It splashed down near Marie.

"Oh! My! God! What the fuck?!" Marie squealed.

"Um...um...you're close to the splash zone. I bet you're glad you didn't take 2 moresteps forward." Lee said.

Marie looked like a boiling tamato. She covered her eyes.

"I'll just let you finish!" Marie said, running out of the room.

"Already did!" Lee yelled.

Callie walked out of the closet about 10 seconds later.

"Coast's clear. Alright! Let's get back to..." Callie said, noticing that Lee's dick was once more flacid.

"Yeah...Sorry. I'm not gonna be ready for a little while." Lee said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Also, I'm not completely sure, buuuut I think I like Vee in the way you like me. I think...' Lee admitted.

Callie shook her head.

"Sorry." Lee said.

"You waited till now to say that?" Callie asked, frowning.

"Poor timing, granted, but in my defense, everything was moving pretty fast." Lee said.

Callie put her robe back on, muttering to herself angrily.

"You can jerk yourself off and make your own meals." Callie said.

"Callie, wait." Lee said, getting out of his bed and grabbing Callie.

Callie pushed Lee back, stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"That's not a great way to end tonight." Lee sighed.

Lee threw his blanket over himself and fell into a deep and cozy sleep.

* * *

 **Hello there! Hope you enjoyed the short lemon here. There'll be more in the story, so stick around. Anyways, please, continue reading the story. I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week, hopefully. Don't hold me to it. I would like to ask you to stay patient. Lee will soon control his dark powers and use them to fight the octarians.**

 **By the way, Rami Salyers is a character from the "Just Perfect" series. I'm going to mention him some more in this story and make another story explaining how he came to besomewhat of a god. Wait and see.**

 **Have a good night, everyone! Don't forget to review and favorite/follow the story IF you like it. Expect regular chapters of An Inkling's World here and here only! If you have any questions at all, PM me. This is Savagely, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14: Essence

Morning. Lee yawns and stretches. His body stained with love juices.

"Goddamnit. I can't believe I left my cum on me all night." Lee groaned.

Lee leaped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After bathing, he exited the bathroom and dressed himself and put his suit on. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He found Callie and Marie sitting on the couch. Callie looked at Lee, frowning. She scoffed and turned towards the TV. Marie stared at Lee, blushing as she did so.

"G-G-Good morning, Lee." Marie nervously said.

"Morning, Marie. Morning Callie." Lee meekly said.

"Whatever." Callie said.

"What's got you sour, Callie?" Marie asked.

"Uh...nothing. Just..a little tired. Not completely awake, ya know?" Callie explained.

Lee could spot Callie's bull easily, but left it alone. Lee made himself breakfest, ate it, and headed out the house. Lee walked down towards the Inkopolis Plaza. He didn't feel like battling in Turf War today. Wearing The Shifter was just for fashion at this point. He sat down on a bench and sighed. He looked up into clouds, then straight ahead. He finally noticed how inklings looked at him differently. Most were occasionly looking at him, paranoid. Some were staring, but only when Lee didn't look at them. A couple that passed by walked up to him asking about what he turned into and hugging him for mere moments.

"I don't know exactly. Sorry." Lee would tell all that asked.

After half an hour of this, Lee saw a figure walking up to him in a white hood. Xavier.

"Hello, Eel." Xavier greeted.

"What's up, Xavier?" Lee asked.

"Nothing much. Rumor has it someone turned into his Dark Form again. Only this time, it was fresher. More violent. Much more dangerous. A dark aura formed around him and turned his eyes red. A detailed and slightly dim red that hasn't left him." Xavier said.

"..Y-Yeah." Lee said.

"Don't worry, Eel. My eyes glowed completely white when I first truly awoken my powers, if it makes you feel better." Xavier said, sitting down next to Lee.

"So why aren't they still glowing white?" Lee asked.

"I think it was by design. It was the same with the others." Xavier said.

"What do you mean, 'by design'?" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah..forgot to tell you. Me and our other siblings are...well...robots." Xavier said.

"What?" Lee asked in shock.

"Yeah. Me, Lilac, and Kovanna are full-blown robots." Xavier explained.

"You guys aren't even cyborgs, like me?" Lee asked.

"No. Father made us after his previous adopted children..died." Xavier said.

"He..did?" Lee asked.

"Long story short, we were created and named after them. We were made to be vessels for the powers that are imbued into us and for father to regain his lost children. Listen, Eel. I came to find you for one reason: To train you to help you control your powers. Now let's go. Time is short and grows shorter." Xavier said.

Xavier waved his arms slowly, creating a bubble that surrounded him and Lee. Xavier and Lee shined for a moment and disappeared. They reappeared in a field lush with flowers and small trees.

"Woah. Teleportation?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Eel. When you learn how to use your Darkness to it's fullest extent, you'll be able to teleport and more." Xaiver said.

"So, what's first?" Lee asked.

"Lee!" A familiar voice shouted.

Lee turned, finding Vee standing off to the side.

"Vee!" Lee yelled, smiling.

Just then, air sliced through Vee's neck. Her head fell off, but no blood body fell down soon after.

" **VEE!** " Lee yelled, tears streaming down his face.

His heart burned painfully. He growled and yelled. He was consumed in a dark aura once again. His nails and teeth became sharp and slightly longer than normal.

"WHY?! WHY?! **WHYYY?!** " Lee exclaimed.

The corpse turned into smoke. Lee's eyebrows raised.

"Eel, it's ok. It's a fake." Xconcentrate

"What?!" Lee yelled.

"It's just a fake." Xavier said.

"A..fake?" Lee asked.

"It was meant to trigger this form. Don't lose that pain. Stay in this state." Xavier said.

Lee's aura was starting to die down.

"No, Eel! Remember the pain. Just think. If you don't master this form, Vee will die. You are only hope. You must remember what the octarians will do to her." Xavier said.

Lee's aura grew and grew and grew. It was plentiful. It roared, refusing to disappear. The aura became slightly thicker.

"There we go. Now, keep that up. You're going to need to stay like this for training." Xavier said.

"What do I do next?" Lee asked.

"Sit down." Xavier said.

Lee complied and sat down.

"Before we go on, I must inform you of your Dark essence." Xavier said.

"What exactly is that?" Lee asked.

"Dark essence is what flows through you, Lee. Essence in general is what flows through all of us, including you, me, Lilac, and Kovanna. It is what powers us, essentially. It allows us to use our powers and gain complete control over our abilities given to us by Rami. Rami's essence, however, is designed for only us and our siblings to use. For example, you have Dark essence and I have Bright essence." Xavier said.

"Wow. Essence is really important." Lee said.

"Yes. Without it, we wouldn't be able to tap into our powers. Now, concentrate. Do you feel how the energy within is burning?" Xavier asked.

"No. I-I don't feel it." Lee said.

"Just listen to your heartbeats. Stay quiet and feel your Dark essence pump through your body." Xavier said.

Lee stayed quiet. His breaths were slow and steady. He felt his heart beat clearly. The more he focused on the beats, the louder they seemed to get. Finally, when Lee could easily hear the heartbeats without having to concentrate on them, he felt a burning sensation throughout his body. The burning was somewhat dull and didn't hurt.

"I can feel it." Lee told Xavier.

"How is it?" Xavier asked.

"Dull." Lee said.

"Hm..It's a start, I guess. It should feel violent and powerful. It should feel like you are on fire, but without the pain that comes with being on fire. Keep focusing." Xavier said.

"Ok." Lee said.

Lee resumed focusing on this burning feeling. He tried to make violent by controlling his heat. He tried to make it powerful by containing the fire and then releasing it in one short burst. He tried to make the burning intense. None of these worked.

"It's still dull, Xavier." Lee said.

"It seems like you are forgetting about what's at stake. Vee's life is on the line, Eel. You have to master this power to save who you love." Xavier said.

"I told you. Vee is my friend." Lee said.

"A friend you haven't even known for a month and yet your powers awoke when she was in danger. You're gonna have to admit it sooner or later." Xavier said.

Lee concentrated once more. He tried to imagine Vee tied up in a prison cell, helpless and scared. She cried out for help silently through her taped-shut mouth. Tears rolled down her face in masses. Lee frowned, showing off his sharpened teeth. His aura slowly bubbled. His hands clenched. Lee could feel something coursing through him. In a matter of seconds, Lee felt his essence burning violently and powerfully.

"I did it! I can feel it. It's matching my heartbeat, but pumps harder than my heart." Lee said.

"That's terrific, Eel. Now, stretch your right arm out in front of you. Keep it straight ahead of you." Xavier said.

Lee complied and awaited the next command. Xavier plucked an apple from one of the taller small trees. He placed it 10 feet in front of Lee.

"Now, try to move that energy you feel towards your arm. Try to flex the arm a little to aid the energy relocation." Xavier commanded.

Lee flexed his arm slightly and stared the apple down. Lee's arm felt slightly warmer than the rest of his body.

"There. What should I do next?" Lee asked.

"Curl your fingers so that they resemble tiny daggers and hold." Xavier instructed.

Lee clenched his fingers ever so slightly and held the position. The apple started to glow a dark glow. It's outline was turned jet black.

"Now, move you arm wherever you like." Xavier told Lee.

Lee moved his arm around in tight movements. The apple moved with Lee's arm, being dragged along the smooth grass. Lee smiled and started to move his arm more vertically. The apple levitated off the ground and continued to follow Lee's movements.

"Wow! This is fucking sweet!" Lee said, astonished by what he is doing.

"You've mastered the basics of controlling objects already. Impressive. I thought it would take a little bit longer than a few measly minutes." Xavier said.

Lee clenched his fist tight and held it up in the air. The apple was crushed almost instantly. It's contents spilled out onto the ground. Lee unclenched, dropping the crushed apple.

"Savor that, Lee. You won't be able to crush any creature with that kind of power. There's a lot to learn. Are you ready to fulfill your destiny and save Vee?" Xavier asked.

"Yes! I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means going through hell and back." Lee said.

"That's good to hear. Let's continue on with the training." Xavier said.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter's all done. Sorry for the late post. Exams and all, ya know? Anyways, There will be another chapter up by either this weekend the next. Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15: Warcry

"Ouhh!"

Vee had woke up from her unconsciousness. She looked around, frantically. She was bound by rope. It hugged her tightly. The room she was in was lit by only two large holes in the walls, opposing each other in direction. They were closed off by large metallic bars. A rat couldn't even fit through the holes. The floor was cold and hard. It felt like smooth cement blocks evenly laid out.

"Help!" Vee screamed.

No one answered. She noticed a 8 foot door 10 feet in front of her. Light was seeping in from under it.

"Help! Help! Someone help me outta here!" Vee continued to yell.

Vee heard shoes clicking against the floor. It grew louder and louder and eventually reached Vee's prison. The feet blocked off most of the light under the door. Vee heard a faint chuckle.

"So you're up already?"

"Who's there? Please help me!" Vee pleaded.

The door swung open to reveal Mika.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. You're our leverage now. We're going to need you." Mika said, walking forward.

"You...You kidnapped me...You brought me here! You took me away from Lee." Vee said.

"Sherlock. No Shit Sherlock. Geez." Mika said, grabbing Vee's face.

"What do you want from me? I'm just an average inkling. Why would kidnap me and not go after someone of importance?" Vee said through clenched teeth.

"You're of importance. You're not average. Not when you're friends with the last remaining human on Earth. You are vital to the octarians' plan. You play a great role that will be for our benefit. You are needed. If you weren't, trust me when I say you'd probably be dead, little girl." Mika said.

"I'm not a little girl, bitch. I'm a college student!" Vee yelled.

Mika grabbed Vee's hair and slung her down on the floor. Mika propped Vee up and backhanded her.

"Talk like that gets you mutilated and sent home in an untraceable box. If I were you, I'd keep my big mouth shut and hope my knight in shining armor would rescue me before else gets worse." Mika firmly said.

Vee's breathing became shakey.

"Y-You won't get away with this, Mika. You and the octarians won't prevail. Inklings will win once again." Vee said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but us octos have something up our sleeve. It's not going to end the way it ended before. Especially not with me in the mix." Mika said.

"Oh yeah? And exactly what do you octos have up your sleeve?" Vee asked.

"That's confidential, lil' missy. Can't give anything out just yet." Mika said.

"That's fine. It's not like it matters. You'd never pull it off anyways." Vee said.

"You keep thinking that. You'll see soon enough. When the war starts, you'll have a front row seat of the hell we'll cause apon you wretched inklings and your pathetic Inkopolis." Mika said.

Mika walked behind Vee, a hand on her shoulder.

"All the information I can give you is in song. Maybe that'll give you an idea of what'll destroy all inkling and humankind." Mika said.

"How wonderful. Trust me, Mika, the last goddamn thing I wanna hear is you sing." Vee said.

"Oh really? Then that's exactly what I'll do. Sit back and enjoy, weakling." Mika chuckled.

Mika jumped over Vee and turned around. She starts to harmonize and then started to sing.

 _Same year, it's do or die_

Battlefield, _where grown men cry_

 _Bad fate, inevitable things_

 _Danger, and the hell it brings_

 _War starts, tons of casualties_

 _Inklings, brought to their knees_

 _Same year, it's do or die_

 _Battlefield, now hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _It's do or die_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Oh Vee, the damsel in distress_

 _Please stop, give it a rest_

 _If he comes, it'll be his head_

 _If he not, you're as good as dead_

 _No hope, it's all over_

 _Some luck, a fake clover_

 _Struggle, oh how it's futile_

 _Calm down, you'll be here for a while_

 _Oh hail us, the great octarians_

 _Who'll kill off you barbarians_

 _This fight, it's already won_

 _Resistance, a word with no sun_

 _._

 _Same year, it's do or die_

Battlefield, _where grown men cry_

 _Bad fate, inevitable things_

 _Danger, and the hell it brings_

 _War starts, tons of casualties_

 _Inklings, brought to their knees_

 _Same year, it's do or die_

 _Battlefield, now hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _It's do or die_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Ddisruption_

 _Repels fools' bravado_

 _Your home, fills with sorrow_

 _For Inklings, there'll be no tomorrow_

 _Octos, brought back to power_

 _Octos, will begin to devour_

 _Inkopolis, the wretched hellhole_

 _Goodbye to the inkling souls_

 _Deadline, soon enough_

 _Warfare, oh so tough_

 _Winners, spoils and gratitude_

 _Losers, lifetime of servitude_

 _._

 _Same year, it's do or die_

Battlefield, _where grown men cry_

 _Bad fate, inevitable things_

 _Danger, and the hell it brings_

 _War starts, tons of casualties_

 _Inklings, brought to their knees_

 _Same year, it's do or die_

 _Battlefield, now hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _It's do or die_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Call us corrupted_

 _Receive no disruption_

 _Corpses can't kiss and tell_

 _So defy us all the way from hell_

 _Same year, it's do or die_

 _Fight back, don't you cry_

 _Inklings, this is goodbye_

 _Battlefield, now hear my warcry_

 _._

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _It's do or die_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Where grown men cry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Hear my warcry_

 _Inevitable things_

 _And the hell it brings_

 _And their pain will sting_

 _You'll all hear me sing_

 _Cause it's do or die_

 _ **HEAR MY WARCRYYYYYY!**_

 _ **HEAR MY WARCRYYYYYYYY!**_

 _ **HEAR MY WARCRYYYYYYYYY!**_

 _hear my war...cryyyyy..._

"Wow...That..was...awful." Vee said.

Mika frowned.

"What?" Mika asked.

"That was bad. God, please leave. I think I'd rather die than to hear that again." Vee said, shaking her head.

"Rot in hell, Vee. Rot. In. Hell." Mika said.

Mika walked out of the cell, closed the door, and locked it. Vee sighed and laid down.

"Please, Lee. Save me! I'm gonna need you now more than ever."


	16. Chapter 16: Preparing For Hell Part I

Inklings swarm the plaza somewhat fearfully. They talk amongst themselves, most finding it hard to speak calmly. Cuddlefish walked among them, surveying the crowd of inklings. He thought to himself, "None of these inklings are in the right mindset. They're all too scared and worried to fight." Cuddlefish notices two inklings, one boy and one girl, sitting side by side. They looked unaffected by the attack. Cuddlefish noticed their weapons were out and of high-quality. Their clothes and calmness showed their experience and will. Cuddlefish approached them.

"Greetings, youngsters." Cuddlefish greeted the pair.

"Woah! Cap'n Cuttlefish! It's an honor, sir." The girl said.

"Cap'n Cuttlefish, sir. What brings you to us?" The boy asked.

"Please. Call me Cuddlefish. Are you two experienced in battle?" Cuddlefish said.

"Yes. We've both had thousands of battles each! Why?" The boy said, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"Inkopolis needs you two. As you know, the octarians are back, stronger than ever. We need new recruits to aid in our war efforts." Cuddlefish said.

""Wait, does that mean..." The girl said, trailing off.

"Yes. I would like to make both of you honorary members of Inkopolis's army. Will you accept and help all inkling-kind?" Cuddlefish said.

"We'd be glad to!" The two said.

"Also, what are your names?" Cuddlefish asked.

"I'm Leon." Leon, the male inkling, said.

"I'm Venus." Venus, the female inkling, said.

"Well, from this point on, you're Agents 6 and 7." Cuddlefish said.

"Thank you, Cuddlefish! We-We dreamed of a day like this." Venus said.

"I see where this is headed. This isn't a time to get emotional. I still need to see you two in action to see what you're capable." Cuddlefish pointed out.

"Sure! Come on, Venus." Leon said.

Leon and Venus ran towards the Turf War lobby. Cuddlefish followed the two and spectated their match. Leon and Venus were nearly flawless in terms of teamwork and defending. The opposing enemy team couldn't advance in turf while Leon and Venus's two other teammates crept around and gained turf. Leon and Venus had each others' backs 24/7. Neither of them died during the match. They both put all they had into protecting each other. Their offense was decent, at best. Whenever they got seperated, their performance degraded. They were still good, but not as good as they could be together.

Their seperation never lasted long. They always found each other and moved with each other. In the end, they won with over 80% of the turf covered in their ink. Victorious, they exited the lobby to find an impressed Cuddlefish.

"Well done. You were fantastic out there. Kicked some serious ass. You two have proven yourselves." Cuddlefish said.

"Thank you, sir." Leon and Venus said, grinning wholeheartedly.

"Now, I'll brief you on exactly what we need to do." Cuddlefish said.

Cuddlefish instructed them to walk with him and they did so.

* * *

 **At Ammo Knights**

"Worst case scenario, guys?" Sean asked.

"The octarians defeat Lee, Callie, Marie, and the rest of the military that has protected Inkopolis for ages and come after the rest of us. We'll make a last stand, fail, and get fucking slaughtered. Inkopolis falls forever and octarians rule without opposition. They'll be the undisputed dominant species and we'll be dead." Sheldon said.

"Goddamn. This is not good." Annie said.

"Has it occured to anyone that if Lee, Callie, Marie, and the rest leave to take down Octavio, we'll either be defenseless or nearly defenseless?" Moe asked.

"It's true that the inkling army can't afford to seperated large numbers of inklings to protect Inkopolis. They aren't large enough to defeat Octavio and his army while in a small portion of the original army. That's where we come in. Us. The people, mate. With us and the common inklings, we'll be able to protect our city." Spyke said.

"That would make me feel better if I knew for sure where, when and how the octarians would attack us." Sheldon said.

"All I know is that if even one octarian motherfucker barges into my store, I'm going all out." Sean said.

"With that way of thinking, we probably could force the octarians into surrender." Moe sarcastically said.

"Oh, cram it, Nemo!" Sean said.

"Wait a minute. What if...what if the octarians come to attack us as a distraction? Ya know, to waste our resources and troops? Then, when they've had enough, they'll just return to their hideout, cornering Lee and the rest on their journey to Octavio's base?!" Sheldon pointed out.

"Gah...I didn''t even think of that." Spyke said.

"We'll just have to make sure we capture them all. They'll have nothing to corner Lee with." Annie suggested.

"Not gonna be that easy, love. In my opinion, we'd be better off trying to kill them all. Take no prisoners." Spyke said.

"True. True. Ending those punk ass octarians' lives would be best." Sean said.

"Easier said than done. Who knows how many octos will be raiding our city doing god-knows-what to it and its people? Killing them isn't exactly gonna be a cakewalk." Moe said.

"It's all we can do to em. Maybe we should set some traps...that should take out some of em bastards. Should scare the lot of em too, mate. We could use that against them and do our best to kill em quickly. I assume we'd all fancy little to no destruction in Inkopolis's more populated areas." Spyke said.

"Of course we would. Setting traps might actually prove beneficial too." Sheldon said.

"Now, how will they attack? By air? By land?" Annie asked.

"We're gonna have to prepare for both." Sheldon said.

"What if we don't have time to prepare? They could be coming for us right now." Sean said.

"Nonsense, mate. If they were ready to strike they would've already. Hell, if those rat-shit octos needed a few days or so to prepare, they wouldn't have took that sheila, Vee. They would've just waited till they were good and ready and then take us out. Lee is obviously the only reason we haven't been fucked by now." Spyke said.

"He's right. They want Mr. My Chemical Romance first. If they attacked a few days back, Lee could have threatened the octarians' success." Moe said.

"Where is Lee anyways?" Sean asked.

"Where's Lee? Where's Jelanzo?" Spyke asked.

"Lee is off training, trying to control whatever demon he has within him. As for Jelonzo, he moved to Inkopolis Square. He said his shop was closed temporarily, but I have my suspicions about that." Sheldon said.

"Ya know, that might not be a bad idea." Sean said.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Maybe we should...hide in Inkopolis Square. Ya know...like Jelonzo?" Sean said.

"They would just find us there and kill us." Moe said.

"Maybe..not." Sean said.

"Tell me, Sean. If they don't kill us, what the hell will they do to us?!" Moe said.

"If we're lucky, we could be...enslaved..." Sean said.

Silence consumed the room's noise. Pressure pressed downwards on their thoughts.

"I'm sorry, that was fucking stupid, calling slavery lucky." Sean said quickly.

Sheldon looked at his watch and quickly said, "Forget it. It's getting late. Let's rest and continue this discussion tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, said their goodbyes, and went home. Sheldon cleaned off some guns in his inventory and sighed.

"Goddamnit...What are we to do if Lee goes down? If they can take Lee down, we won't stand much of a chance...Man, all this worrying is stressing me out. Where's Marie when ya need a quickie? I should've savored those lapdances she gave me back then...Wait, why was Spyke speaking in an Australian accent? Isn't he British?" Sheldon said.

* * *

 **At Remy's house**

"We were amazing out there today." Kex said.

"Yeah. Wasn't even hard, honestly. Hehe. No S or A ranks anywhere, it seems. It was easy pickings today." Remy said.

"I hope we get to face some challenging squids tomorrow. We're gonna need to fight against the best to beat the worst." Kex said, jumping onto Remy's couch.

Remy frowned.

"Yeah." Remy said

Kex caught Remy's sullen mood.

"Look, man. We're going to get Vee back and knock some octo heads along the way." Kex reassured Remy.

"Do you think they've tortured her yet?" Remy asked quietly.

"Don't think like that. Just relax." Kex said.

"I can't relax, Kex! My friend is so close to getting killed! We need to save her!" Remy yelled.

"We will. We can't do anything at the moment. We need to wait and train. We need to practice and practice until we can take out any octarian that comes our way. Mastering our abilities, strengthening our skills, boosting our power on the field. That's what we need to do." Kex said.

"All we need now is a plan to save her. Just sneak in and get her out. We can worry about the octos later." Remy said.

"Damnit, Remy, no! Stick to the plan. We don't need to save her yet. We gotta wait for Lee." Kex told Remy.

"I know his training surpasses any of ours in importance, but it's taking too long and the octarians could kill Vee at any moment!" Remy said.

"Look, they need Vee to bring Lee there. They won't kill her until they can kill Lee." Kex said.

"Ugggh! can't stand those damn octos! They just had to take Vee. Why Vee?!" Remy yelled.

"I understand. Losing a friend is terrible and it hurts, but you've gotta trust me. They want Lee. They don't care about us. They just want Lee, and trust me when I say they're gonna get more Lee than they could ever want. I can honestly promise you that all the octos involved are gonna get slaughtered." Kex said.

"Kex, you don't get it. Vee's life is at stake. You can make rational assumptions all day but that doesn't take away the possibility of her getting killed. I have to go do something." Remy said.

"Remy, if you try to fight them now, you'll either die or get captured. Please, just calm down. You can't do this on your own." Kex said.

"Well it seems like I am doing this alone. Some friend you are." Remy said, walking out of the house.

Kex followed Remy.

"Hey, don't fucking go there, Remy. You know Vee's my friend too. I'd do anything to save her, but I would put her in more danger like you're trying to do." Kex said.

Remy turned his back on Kex.

"Remy, you're not about to go for her." Kex said.

Remy walked forward.

"Try and stop me, Kex." Remy said.

Kex grabbed Remy.

"I will." Kex said.

Remy turned around and shrugged Kex's arm off.

"Kex." Remy warned.

"Remy." Kex warned.

Remy and Kex narrowed their eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you." Remy said.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kex said.


	17. Chapter 17: Preparing For Hell Part II

**At the Squid Sisters' House**

Callie sat in the living room and sighed. Marie, next to her, taps her on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

Callie turned towards Marie, slightly peeved.

"You know why, Marie. Lee went off for training." Callie said.

"He's not going to be gone forever. He'll be back." Marie reassured Callie.

"He's been gone for weeks now! How much longer will his training take?" Callie said.

"Did you think training would be a piece of cake? Honestly, Callie. Haven't you remembered anything grandpa taught us? Training is supposed to prepare you to do better than what is simply needed. Lee can't achieve greatness in a short amount of time." Marie groaned.

"I just want Lee to come back." Callie said.

"You should be worrying about that civilian the octarians kidnapped. Poor, powerless, prisoner of war." Marie said.

Callie rolled her eyes. Marie raised an eyebrow at a snail's pace.

"Callie, why do you seem so...'attached'?" Marie asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Callie asked, eyes looking away from her cousin.

Marie narrowed her eyes and stared directly into Callie's.

"What did you do with him?" Marie demanded.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?!" Callie asked, defensively.

"Oh my god! You slept with him, didn't you? What about the Calamari Country Code?!" Marie asked.

"First, that 'code' we made up when we were kids was dumb anyways. Second, I didn't get to sleep with him because you barged in." Callie said.

"You were in his room that night?!" Marie yelled.

"Why are you getting so mad? Did you like him or something?" Callie asked.

"Of course I did. I told you! Remember?!" Marie said.

"...I might've...tuned it out?" Callie said sheepishly.

"For the love of...How did you tune me out? We both agreed that day that since both of us liked Lee, we would fuck or even date him unless he went to one of us specifically!" Marie said.

"...I might've...forgot?" Callie said meekly.

"Damn it, Callie..." Marie said while putting her hand over her face.

After a couple of seconds passed slowly by, Callie said, "If it makes you feel better, he didn't want to do it at first."

"No, it doesn't." Marie sighed.

"I'm sorry, cuz, but I couldn't help myself! I really thought we could be something." Callie explained.

"Forget it. You know what? Fuck the code. Every inkling for themselves. I'm just going to drink and imagine who Lee's going to choose." Marie said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?!" Callie asked, following Marie.

"I'm just saying, you're probably not the only girl in Inkopolis who has the hots for Lee." Marie said, pulling out a bottle from the refrigerator.

"Oh, please. Who else, besides you, has gotten to know Lee as well as I have?" Callie said, chuckling to herself.

"Probably the girl who Lee is about to lay down his life for." Marie said.

Callie's smug drooped eyelids shot up in fear.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Well, from what Lee had told us, he turned into that demon version of himself after Vee got kidnapped and something tells me he wouldn't have transformed into rage personified if it was just a mere friend that was being taken away." Marie said.

Marie poured herself some wine.

"Ah. 121899 _Vainqueur valable du vin des fiertés._ One of my favorites." Marie said.

"Marie, y-you must be joking. I mean, haven't you seen all of this?" Callie said, pointing all around her body.

"Has Lee?" Marie joked.

"Yes! Yes he has, and I think after seeing me, Vee would look like nothing more than a distant friend." Callie said.

"Keep telling yourself that and you're sure to drive Lee away, right into Vee's arms." Marie said, drinking her imported wine.

"Listen to me, Marie! I'm serious when I say Lee would choose me over Vee. He's just saving her because she's his friend. A close one. He'd save any of us if we were kidnapped. It's no different with Vee." Callie said.

"Are you admitting that you and Vee are in the same boat, figuratively speaking?" Marie asked.

"I would, if Lee hadn't had sex with me!" Callie raised her voice.

" **Barely** had sex with him. Hell, we don't even know for sure if Lee hadn't done something with Vee all those times he visited her or not." Marie said.

"You're just having a fun time making me mad, huh? It's just a jolly good time for you, isn't it?" Callie asked.

"'Jolly good time'? Where did you come from, 1940?" Marie chuckled to herself and taking another sip from her poison.

"I know Lee likes me. Like, like likes me! Vee is nothing more than a friend and that's final!" Callie said.

"You should wait for Lee to say that, Callie. You don't really have any control over him." Marie said.

Callie gasped and walked off.

"You'll see, Marie. He'll choose me." Callie said.

Callie left the house and went for a walk. She occasionally met some people who asked for autographs. She complied happily, until they mentioned Lee. After that, Callie would just sign, smile emptily, and walk off.

"Oh, Lee. I know I've kinda rushed things, but I know you would've come around and thanked me for it." Callie thought to herself.

Callie frowned and balled up her fists.

"Well one thing's sure. Lee had better choose me after what I've done for him. After all I've given. After all the love I've given to his parts! I've given him things all inkling boys could only dream of!...Me.." Callie thought to herself, shedding a couple of tears.

Callie sat down on a sidewalk.

"Please make the right choice, Lee. I love you...Vee's just a..just a..just a goddamn liability!"

* * *

 **Annnd that concludes this chapter. The next chapter will come out a little later than usual. Some personal things in the way and I have to make some adjustments to compensate for it. Stay tuned and give some feedback if you want. This story as well as my future stories depend on the general audience's approval.**


	18. Chapter 18: Preparing For Hell Part III

**In The Fields**

* * *

Xavier, sitting down in a log cabin, brews tea.

"A strong body with a weak mind becomes controlled. A weak body with a strong mind cannot control. Both must aptly sustained to be a threat. If both are weak...well, those inklings serve as a great example." Xavier said to himself.

As the tea was ready to be served, Xavier gathered two cups and walked outside. He walked up a colossal hill that stood 30 yards in front of the log cabin. After reaching the top of the hill, Xavier smiled down at Lee, who was using his dark powers to train against stuffed dummies.

"Won't be long now, father. Won't be long now..."

Xavier jumped down from the hill and landed near Lee. Lee, his shirt tied around his waist, turned around to find Xavier offering him some tea.

"Tea's disgusting." Lee told Xavier, continuing to attack the dummies.

"I agree, my natural tea isn't for taste, but it'll help you relax." Xavier explained.

"I don't need to relax, brother." Lee said.

"Eel, I know you want to get Vee back and stomp the octarians, but all that pent-up anger will be your downfall. At this point, it's useless. You don't need it." Xavier reminded Lee.

"Xavier, I know you mean well and all, but you just don't understand." Lee said.

Lee summoned two dark shadow-like arms from his back and used them to attack multiple dummies at once.

"My anger's gonna bring Vee back. If I stop now, I'll never get Vee back. My dark powers wouldn't have the same vigor or bite." Lee said.

"But over a span of months, you've mastered your darkness. You can now control it without anger or sadness." Xavier said.

Lee sighed, stopped fighting the dummies and walked painfully slow towards Xavier.

"Not that kind of anger. A vengeful anger. One that knows not of mercy and will obliterate anyone or anything that stops me from bringing Vee back." Lee explained.

"A vengeful anger?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. If I don't have that, I won't be able to go through with all of this. I'll let them live, seemingly get Vee back, and then end up having to try to rescue her again. If I don't kill them now, they'll eventually kill Vee." Lee said.

"Oh. Well, I'm all for that kind of anger." Xavier brushed off his previous worries.

"By what you said, you don't seem like it. See, my anger powers my powers, despite what you think. It's great and has but one downside: It'll corrupt me." Lee explained.

"That was quite a hefty explanation of why you don't want to relax, Eel." Xavier chuckled.

Lee shook his head and went back to fighting the dummies. Xavier cleared his throat.

"Here, Eel." Xavier said, replacing Lee's old clothes with new ones with a snap of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Just giving you a set of new clothes. Your old ones are really worn and torn. I think you'll find these clothes to your liking, brother." Xavier explained.

The new clothes were all jet black. The only other color in them, however, was of a vermilion shade of red, which was shown on the clothing as streaks. The streaks, thin and lively, stretched from the top of the shirt to the bottom of the pants, aligned just right.

"Thanks.." Lee said.

Xavier, observing him for another minute, broke the silence between them.

"Eel, I think you're ready." Xavier said.

Lee looked at him in disbelief.

"You've grown in the many months you've trained. I can feel your darkness becoming balanced. You gained new abilities and have mastered them all. I believe that you can take on the octarians now. I hereby declare your training complete." Xavier said.

"Now? I don't feel like I've learned enough." Lee said.

"Trust me. The octarians won't stand a chance. Besides, I think the octarians are ready to raid Inkopolis." Xavier said.

"What makes you say that?" Lee questioned Xavier.

"Call it a hunch. Or, if you'd like, common sense. I've scouted the octarians yesterday. Their empire has grown to fearful heights. I heard that a brigade of octarian soldiers are going to attack Inkopolis today." Xavier said.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Lee yelled.

"Because we can't risk you going all homicidal on them without a gameplan." Xavier said.

"Why not?! Those damned octos couldn't stop me when I couldn't control my darkness, so who says they can stop me now?!" Lee maliciously asked.

"I say that they might. They've created a superweapon designed to weaken beings like us. I'd hate to think Rami's powers could be countered by the octarians, but we can't take any chances." Xavier said.

"Why the hell haven't you told me this? Why am I hearing this just now?" Lee asked.

"I didn't want to distract you from training." Xavier said.

Lee growled.

"Let's go, Xavier. We can take them on." Lee said.

"Eel, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't fight those simple mortals." Xavier said.

"What?!" Lee shouted.

"Rami forbids us to fight simple mortals unless they fight us." Xavier said.

"Why...in...the... **HELL...** would Rami do that?" Lee asked.

"Brother, we were made to protect. We were made to heal. We were made to help. Rami doesn't want us to hurt the mortals unless it directly and negatively affects us. Since they've attacked you and captured Vee, you can fight against them." Xavier said.

"But I've had a vast amount of Turf War battles without my opposing team fighting me and yet I've kicked their asses, literally, not figuratively." Lee said.

"Technically, since they opposed you and displayed themselves as a threat directly to you, it counts." Xavier said.

"This is so damn stupid!" Lee said in frustration.

"Don't speak ill of Rami's ways! He could be listening in on us. Look, I'll take you back, but I can't fight the octarians. I'm sorry, Eel." Xavier said.

Just then, a thought flickered inside Lee's head.

"Before we go, what ever happened to Lilac and Kovana?" Lee asked.

"They're...around...somewhere." Xavier lied.

"I've never seen them. Not once since I've been here. Where are they?" Lee said.

Xavier turned away and shed a tear.

"Xavier." Lee said.

Xavier did not react.

"Xavier!" Lee said again.

Xavier did not react.

"Xavier! Tell me!" Lee demanded.

"They're dead." Xavier said.

Lee's anger vanished as tears began to form in his eyes. His emotions had been in a car crash more devastating than anything a video game could ever conjure.

"What?" Lee asked.

"They've been dead for so many years." Xavier said.

Xavier formed a bubble around Lee.

"Now go. Your friends need you." Xavier said.

"Xavier, what?! But-But my suit! I need my-"

Lee disappeared and reappeared in Inkopolis Plaza.

"...Suit." Lee said.

Great. Just great. He had lost his suit. He'd never be able to get to Vee now. His only way of travel through the rails that lead to the octarian's base was left behind. His shocked face had no time to live. He pushed the thought of his two non-biological siblings' deaths aside as he saw Callie, Marie, and the rest gathered in one spot. Callie was the first to notice, greet, and hug Lee. She planted kisses on Lee's cheek. Lee tried to push her away and avoid her affection.

"You're back! You're finally back! You've been gone for too long!" Callie rejoiced.

Lee's friends gathered around him. Lee noticed one oddball of the bunch. One he hadn't met.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"Name's Spyke, mate. I've heard a lot about ya." Spyke introduced himself and shook Lee's hand.

"Lee, thank god you're back. And just in time too. The octarians are going to break through our traps any second now. I'm glad we knew when they where going to attack. Otherwise, we'd be goners." Sheldon said.

"...How did you know when they were going to attack?" Lee asked.

"Your friend told us." Sean answered.

Lee internally frowned. Xavier really did wait last-minute to explain everything.

"His name is Xavier." Lee said.

"Good to know." Annie said in her usual soft voice.

Lee enjoyed just hearing her talk. It was soothing and comforting. He didn't show his appreciation though, given the current situation.

Lee looked over to spot two more new faces.

"Before I forget, Lee, I'd like you to meet Leon and Venus, a.k.a Agents 6 and 7." Cuddlefish said.

"Nice to meet you, Lee." Venus said while Leon shook Lee's hand.

"Agents 6 and 7? You have agents, Cuddlefish?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Lee. Long story short, Callie is Agent 1, Marie is Agent 2, Leon is Agent 6 and Venus is Agent 7." Cuddlefish said.

"Whose 3, 4 and 5?" Lee asked.

"3 and 4 were agents whose whereabouts are unknown. I couldn't find them. As for Agent 5, I'm talking with him right now." Cuddlefish said.

"Wait, you want me as one of your agents?" Lee asked.

"Of course, Lee. You've proven yourself to be agent-material without even trying. Lucky you." Cuddlefish said.

"Welcome to the group, newbie." Callie said.

"Enough of the reunion. We need to worry about those octos!" Moe said.

"Oi! I can hear em now, the mongrels!" Spyke yelled.

Octarians poured into the plaza, by the dozens. Cuddlefish instructed Agents 6 and 7 to take to the roofs of buildings to add some long-range support. The octarians did not attack, however. Agents 6 and 7 did the same. One of the octarians stepped forward.

"We have orders to apprehend the one called 'Lee'. All others are free to go. If you do not comply, we will apprehend you by force. All that interfere will die...Is there anything anyone wants answered?"

"Um..yes. I do." Lee said, raising his hand.

"What is it?"

A familiar dark aura thinly surrounded Lee, his hair spiked and his nails sharpened. Two dark, shadow-like arms grew out of Lee's back. Lee lightly punched his real and shadow left hand with his real and shadow right fist respectively.

"Would you like the first contusion?" Lee asked, his voice slightly deeper than usual.


	19. Chapter 19: Inkopolis's Heroes

One octarian charged forward with a dagger. As soon as the octarian tried to stab Lee, Lee tore off the octarian's arm.

"OW, FUCK!" The octarian screamed.

Lee kicked the octarian into the air, out of sight. The other octarians stared, some in fear, some in anger.

"Anybody else?" Lee asked.

By now, there were around 100 octarians and each one started to fire their weapons. The inklings got behind cover. Lee just stood his ground and blocked the ink with his shadow arms. Several octarians charged towards Lee. Try they might, but, obviously, they were nowhere near Lee's level. They were lowly grunts facing an otherworldly being. Lee punched one coming from his right. Kicked one coming from his left. Stabbed one coming right at him with his shadow arm, which had morphed into a sharp needle. A couple tried to grab him by the neck from behind.

Man oh man. Imagine putting your hands in latex gloves, but ripping straight through them with your fingers. Agents 6 and 7 fired at the octarians that were now advancing towards the inklings. Sheldon armed Spyke, Sean, and Annie.

"Sheldon, mate. How the bloody hell are we gonna use these? They run off of ink, don't they?" Spyke asked.

Sheldon handed them small canisters in plentiful amounts.

"These guns are modified to operate off of artificial ink. Since it's fuax, it normally wouldn't hurt any of us. To make them deadly, I added in a strong acidic ink blend within the artificial ink. These guns form controlled amounts of the ink inside their chambers, shaping them into bullets, which could go right through those octarians like a greasy ass meatball sub." Sheldon explained.

"Wow." Spyke said.

"Just put the canisters into the hole in the back of the guns and twist them to the right until they click. When you run out, twist left to take them out." Sheldon explained.

Following orders, Spyke, Sean, and Annie took the weapons and loaded them. Whenever octarians started to pool over and get near them, they fired the weapons conservatively.

Callie used her customized magenta Roller to roll over octarians while Marie jumped back and lead the support that Agents 6 and 7 had lended.

"Marie, make sure you cover my 6. I got the rest." Callie told Marie.

Marie nodded. Her high caliber, customized lime-green Charger sniped octarians that tried to flank Callie.

Cuddlefish, behind cover, prepared one of his homemade ink bombs. It was like the ink bombs Sheldon sold, except way more powerful and unstable. Cuddlefish peered over his cover and threw the bomb. The explosion was fatal for about 2 dozen octarians.

"Retreat!" One octarian yelled.

He knew that the battle wouldn't end with a victory for them. As the octarians were running away, Lee hungrily chased them. Using his shadow arms in their needle form, he shish kabob'd several slow octarians. An octoling with an odd-looking bazooka jumped in front of him, about 25 feet away.

"Fire!" An octarian yelled.

Lee blocked, preparing for the attack. He noticed something else odd about the bazooka. It had his face crossed out with a line on it. He stopped blocking and ran the other way.

"Get down!" Lee yelled to his friends.

The octoling fired the weapon. Lee turned his shadow arms into wings and flew up into the air. The bazooka created a large, yet thin, white explosion. Lee had thought that his friends were goners for a second, until he saw them moving, unscathed. He finally knew what the weapon was. The weapon that the octos have made just for Lee's kind.

"I guess I'll call that an Anti-Lee Weapon for now.

Lee dove down and snatched the octoling from the ground. Lee threw the octoling away while up over 400 feet in the air. The rest of the octarians got away. Lee landed near his friends.

"Lee, what was that weapon?!" Callie asked.

"That weapon, Callie, was made to kill my kind specifically. Xavier talked about weapons like that. The octarians are much more dangerous, now. They've got weapons that can kill me and their numbers are large." Lee said.

"This may prove to be a problem. The octarians' power is unimaginable. If they take out Lee, they'll take out us." Cuddlefish said.

"Don't talk like that, granddad. Lee won't be beat by the octarians." Callie said.

"With weapons like that, sheila? I think we 'ave our work cut out for us." Spyke commented.

"We'll think about this, later. Come on! We've got to go catch up with the octarians!" Sheldon said.

"Of course, but first..."

Lee extended his arm and caught the octarian that he had kicked into the air.

"Some questions. Questions I think this grunt can answer."

"I'll never talk!" The octarian said.

Lee transformed his shadow arms into needles.

"Wanna bet?" Lee asked.

"Oh god no! Not the needles!...O-Ok, what do you want?"

"Other than to capture me, what are your objectives?" Lee asked.

"T-T-To capture civilians. I was told that we were to capture you and some unimportant civilians alive and then take you back to our base. That's all!"

"..Thanks." Lee said, stabbing through the octarian.

Lee threw the octo's lifeless corpse aside.

"We need to hurry before the octarians leave with the civilian inklings!" Lee said.

Lee and friends rushed to Inkopolis Plaza. Several dozen inklings were already captured and placed in octarian military planes. The planes flew off towards the octarians' base, presumably. All other inklings fought against the octarians and drove them away. As Lee approached them, the inklings were cautious. They must've still been scared of Lee.

"Listen, inklings. I'm not the enemy. The enemy just fucking left with your peers and the best you can do now is protect Inkopolis. I, as well as my friends here, promise to do what we can to bring back who we can." Lee said.

"Do you think you can stop them?!" One inkling foolishly asked.

"Do you?!" Lee asked back.

The inkling didn't say anything.

Marie put a hand on Lee and said, "Lee...what are you doing?"

Lee ignored Marie.

"Listen and listen good, inklings. If we're being honest, the only reason I'm going to stop the octarians is because they kidnapped my friend. I don't take kindly to those who put my friends' lives in danger...So when I get her, kill DJ Octavio, and come back here with as many civilians as I can bring back, I'd hope you would consider me an ally. If so, I'll consider you as my friends. So please! Stay put and guard your city, your homes, your remaining loved ones while we do the same." Lee told the inklings.

The inklings lightly applauded and cheered, hoping that Lee spoke truth and not empty, hopeless words. Cuddlefish cleared his throat and gives a signal to the inklings. They cease their applause and cheering.

"With what Lee had said in mind, I will stay here in Inkopolis to command our inkling army." Cuddlefish said.

"You're not coming?" Lee asked.

"It's for the best." Cuddlefish said.

Cuddlefish grinned and spoke to the crowd once more.

"With our heroes gone, someone's gonna have to lead our army. I can not abandon you, citzens of Inkopolis. Under my leadership, Inkopolis will stand tall. So, let's wish our heroes a safe and victorious journey."

"Yes! They will need it." Sheldon said, stepping next to Cuddlefish.

"You're not coming either, Sheldon?" Lee asked.

"He ain't comin' for the same reason we aren't comin', mate. We gotta protect our city and our loved ones." Spyke said.

Spyke, Sean, and Annie stepped out of the way, next to Cuddlefish.

"This is your mission, Lee. Ours is to guard our shops and defend our city." Annie said.

"Yeah! We're making a stand against those damn octos here, in our own city!" Moe said.

"We can't abandon this city, Lee. We belong here, defending the city while our best soldiers march straight towards DJ Octavio. Good luck." Sean said.

Cuddlefish motioned to Lee and friends.

"Lee! Callie! Marie! Leon! Venus! Farewell, for now." Cuddlefish said.

The crowd applauded happily, rejuvenated and ready for war.

Lee thought about who was missing. Remy and Kex. They aren't here. Lee forgot about them and focused on what was to come. He hoped that Remy and Kex will appear sooner or later. He doubts they would just abandon them. With nothing else to do either than to save Vee and kill Octavio, Lee and friends left Inkopolis. Their next stop? The Octarian Base.


	20. Chapter 20: Corrupt Travels

As the heroes left the city, Lee asks Callie a question.

"Callie, You remember where the base is?" Lee asked.

"No idea..." Callie said.

"Ugh," Marie groaned and pulled out a map, "I have directions to their new base."

"Oh good. For a second I thought we were gonna wonder around in the woods aimlessly." Leon said.

"Marie, if you would take the lead." Lee said.

Marie jogged forwards.

"It's this way. Come on!"

The rest of the party followed Marie. They were jogging through a cleared passageway through the woods. Leaves and dirt made up the ground they jogged on. Marie was in front. Lee followed behind her. Callie, behind him. Agents 6 and 7, behind her. Their pace was quick and efficient. Callie tapped on Lee's back.

"Lee, how was training anyways?" She asked..

"Training? Pretty fucking hard. Strenuous. Physically and mentally damaging, yet curing. Ya know. Normal training."

Callie winced.

"Well, uh...what kind of training did you undergo?" Marie asked nervously.

"The training I underwent was meanotto draw out this dark power I have. It required a lot of focus and concentration. Something you should have since we're about to dive in headfirst into the enemy base." Lee said.

Callie frowned slightly.

"...D-Did you miss me?" Callie asked.

Marie groaned.

"Yeah, yeah." Lee said.

"Like..in particular?" Callie asked.

"Yes. I missed you, Marie, everyone one I've met and haven't seen in months."

Callie was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you miss me the most?" Callie asked.

"Honestly, Callie, no. Vee is the one I've missed the most. Especially because the last time I saw her, she was being carried away by those goddamn octos!" Lee said.

Callie slowed down slightly. The crew traveled down the path for 20 more minutes before taking a break. During this, the crew chatted, mostly about Lee's training and how the others managed without him. After the break, they ventured off, coming across multiple twists and turns. Once they got to the rails, Callie asked, "How are you gonna cross the rails? You didn't bring your suit with you!"

"Callie, did you not see me fly less than half an hour ago?" Lee asked.

"Well, yeah. I just thought after fighting such a rigorous battle would've left you a little tired."

"So, what? Were you gonna carry me or something?" Lee asked, chuckling towards the end.

Callie, hiding her hurt feelings, said, "M-Maybe...if I had to, of course."

Marie shakes her head, stifling a laugh. Lee jumps into the air and glides over the downward-spiraling gap. The rest traversed the rail towards the other side. The terrain on this side was rough and rock-like. Cracks littered the ground. Lee soared through the sky while the rest traveled on foot. Marie, still leading the way, instructed the group to head east.

"The Octarian Base is about 30 miles from here. If we head east for 5 miles, north for 15, and then northeast for the rest of the way, we can make it there without being caught."

"Sounds good." Venus said.

"Got it." Callie said.

"Let's get moving." Leon said.

"Did you get all that, Lee?!" Marie yelled up into the sky.

"Roger that, Marie!"

After hours and hours of dull traversing, the crew was half a mile away from the octarian's base.

"Uh, not to worry anyone, but does anyone else feel unprepared?" Leon asked.

"Why would you say that, Le?" Venus asked.

"Well, Ve, we kinda left Inkopolis without a plan."

"According to Lee, our plan is to get Vee back and kill Octavio. Sounds good to me." Marie said.

"We've got our start and end results, but what the hell about everything in the middle?" Leon asked.

"Ah, well that's where the fun is, kid. Improvisation." Marie said.

"This is for the fate of all inklings. I don't think improvisation is wise." Leon said.

"Lee's a tank, Leon. Have some faith. Besides, he's doing the hardest parts. All we have to do is hold off an army." Callie said.

"...I bet that sounded better in your head." Leon said.

"Could you rescue Vee while defeating countless octarians and then killing Octavio, the leader of our worst enemies?"

"N-No.."

"So if I were you, I wouldn't doubt our best bet to victory." Callie said.

The crew was silent for the duration of the trip. They had to cut through a forest to avoid being caught by octarian lookouts. They dove over thorn bushes and creeks. They ducked under flashlights and guards. Lee had discreetly landed near the others.

"Finally, we're here." Lee said.

"Lee, tell me. What are we gonna do? Security's airtight!" Leon said.

"Simple. To do this right, we'll need to stay hidden for as long as possible. Those 4 lookout towers the octarians set up will have to be commandeered. They're manned by seemingly competent octos, so you all will have to take them out. And I mean take them out. None of them should be breathing once you take control of the towers. Oh, and make sure you wave the lights in an inconspicuous fashion, but be sure to avoid shining me."

"Umm...Ok..I think we can do that." Leon said.

"Good. Now, once I find a way in, I will-"

Sirens suddenly blared.

"I swear to god, if we've already been caught..."

Luckily, it wasn't an alarm. It was Dj Octavio making an announcement over the intercoms.

"Hello again, my faithful soldiers. I come to you now to make one important annoucement. We are holding a very special event in the recreational center tomorrow afternoon. As thanks for your undying support and patriotism to the great octarian race, all troops are welcome to come and watch the event. All outer guards must stay in place and watch from their tower monitors." Octavio said.

"Event? What kind of event?" Venus asked.

"Now, I know you're all wondering the same thing: 'What kind of event?' Well, I think you all will be delighted to know that the event is one of my favorites. An execution! Starring our own executioner and our prisoner of honor, Vee!"

Vee

vee

vee...

veee...

Lee's eyes emitted a red mist from its corners. His dark aura raged out of his body. Lee balled his fists, causing himself to bleed from the hands.

"L-L-Lee?" Callie sheepishly asked.

Lee growled and stared at Callie. She flinched as she felt his eyes stab through her own.

"Commandeer the towers..." Lee said.

Marie tried to put a hand on Lee, but stopped as she felt heat radiating off of him.

Lee felt his darkness swarm him, from head to toe. The darkness started to corrupt his brain. His compassion and restraint have been erased.

With a devilish and monstrous grin, he said, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

 **Sorry, guys. I'll have to post the new chapter next Sunday. Personal issues.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sector Corruption

Lee dashed to part of a fence covered by a thick bush. Leon, Venus, Callie, and Marie snuck into the outermost layer of the base. They targeted the towers as instructed. All at the same time, they crept up the tower without drawing attention to themselves. Callie knocked out the watchman with her roller. She slammed the roller on his head, killing him. She waved the tower light in a motion similar to the watchman's.

Callie looked over to the other towers to see Leon, Venus, and Marie mimicking her motions. Callie smiled and gave them a thumbs up. She did, however, try to hide herself while doing so. Wouldn't want to expose her and the others. She looked down, trying to find Lee without using the light. She couldn't spot Lee anywhere. She looked around a little with her light. She soon realised that all the guards patrolling this area were dead. Most of them had limbs ripped off and slacked jaws. Callie gasped.

"Holy shit, Lee. This is a little excessive..."

She spotted Lee finishing off one guard with hIs shadow arms. The octarian corpse slid down against a bloodied wall. Callie started to shake before steeling herself. This is war. It ain't supposed to be pretty, she tells herself. Lee looked dead at her. She froze, trapped in his gaze. Her shaking picked back up soon after. Lee motioned her and the others to come towards him. Her feet nervously shuffled down the ladder she climbed up on.

"Hurry up, guys. We need to do this quickly. The longer we're here, the easier we are to spot." Lee told his party in a deep, powerful voice.

Leon and Venus seemed slightly bothered by his voice, but did their best to hide it. Callie nodded her head, but secretly breathed harder and harder. Marie was completely unaffected, but did hurry down the tower. They converged towards Lee hastily.

"Now, the only way to get into the inner layers of the base is by using key cards to unlock various doors." Lee explained.

Lee held a key card that had the name "Octarian Base" on it with the letter "C" in the top right corner.

"I got this from one of the guards that begged me to spare him. Haha!"

Lee slid the card in a slot by the large door. The door beeped twice and automatically opened. There were three hallways. One lead to the left, one to the right, and one up the middle.

"Now, remember, we can't progress with the next card. Key card B. I have a hunch that it won't be on the first guard we spot, so we'll need to split up to get that card A.S.A.P."

"What happens if we get caught?" Leon asked.

"Kill them and hide their bodies. These octarian guards aren't much of a threat." Lee said

"I don't like the idea of splitting up at all." Venus complained.

"Too bad. We need to get through this as fast as we can. Now Leon and Venus, take the left. Callie and Marie, take the right. I take the middle. I assume that all the passageways will converge on each other along the way, but if they don't, get back to the entrance and take the middle hallway."

"A-Are you sure you don't want some company?" Callie asked.

"I'm good." Lee answered.

"~Are you suuure?~"

"Callie, get serious. This is a mission! Come on."

"B-But..but.."

"Let's go, Callie. God, you're desperate." Marie said, dragging Callie towards the right passageway.

"Alright, Leon. Venus. Head out." Lee told the pair.

They nodded and ran into the left passageway. Lee stared down the middle passageway and took a deep breath.

"Let's see how many bodies it takes to free Vee...Oh Vee...Sit tight. I'm coming for you."

Lee flies through the hallway. It was surprisingly enormous. The hall was 12 feet wide and 16 feet tall. Traversing the hallway was a breeze. Lee got through the smoothed-out stone hallway with little to no effort. He made several turns when needed. For the most part, his passageway was barren. That was until he found some guards protecting a door. The guards would've sounded the alarm if Lee hadn't pierced through their hearts.

"Sorry. Can't have any interruptions. Lee said, pushing open the door.

He quickly hid behind a wall as the room was filled with guards and alarm buttons. They were eating snacks and small meals while talking, watching TV, and playing pool.

"Alright then. Looks like it's gonna be harder than I thought...Shit." Lee whispered to himself.

* * *

Callie followed Marie through the right passageway. She kept up with Marie, but ran behind her. This hallway was smaller than the middle one. Only 9 feet wide and 12 feet tall. In the 400 yard long passageway, there were only two turns to make. Right, then left. They hid behind a wall because of the guard protecting the door. Callie's foot was sticking out slightly. The octoling guard chuckled.

"Oh, aren't you slick, idiot. I can see your damn shoe. Come out here with your hands up."

"I have a plan, Callie. I need you to do what he says." Marie whispers to Callie.

"What?!" Callie whispers back.

"Just do it and leave your roller."

Callie sighs, lays her roller down, and slowly walks out from the corner. The man whistled.

"Callie, Callie, Callie. One of the Squid Sisters. An A-Lister in the inkling celeb world. What brings a fine piece of ass like yourself here, uninvited?"

The octoling was somewhat tall. Callie wasn't sure, but he must be 6ft tall. His hair mostly black, with blue streaks. He had a scar across his right eyebrow to his right cheek. His right eye was a dull red while his left eye was brown. He wore some sort of guard outfit. His shirt was light blue and his pants were midnight blue. His shoes were jet black. His confidence was as easy to see as a lit match in a dark room. He was muscular and intimidating.

"I, uh..I just..w-wanted to..umm." Callie fumbled her words.

"Ah, ah ah! I know why you're here."

"...You do?" Callie asked.

"Sure do. You're wondering what octo dick tastes like."

Marie barely kept her laughter quiet. She was silently slapping her thigh while she was bent over, forcing herself to restrain her laughing.

"What the fu- I mean, yes! Yeah! I was..really wondering how you octos are...ya know what I mean?" Callie said, playing along while trying to seem seductive.

"Hah! Knew it. You were a little curious. That's alright. Between you and me, baby, I don't really have anything against you inklings. A paycheck's and paycheck, though. Now, how's about I let you explore your curiosity in my office?"

"You have an office?! Ahem...aren't you just a simple guard?" Callie asked.

"Don't let my current position fool ya, hun. The guy who's supposed to be here called in sick. Heh, damn crybaby. I command all of Sector C and I have access to Sector B." The octoling said, holding up a key card with a "B" in the top corner.

Callie's eyes widen when she saw the card. She needed to get her hands on that card.

"I see men of power gets you goin', huh?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Power gets me..aching." Callie blurts out.

Marie is doing **EVERYTHING** she can to not laugh.

"Good to know, babe. You know, a girl as sweet and beautiful as you shouldn't be wondering around here all alone. You're way too precious to be left unattended."

Callie walked over to the guard.

"And who, pray tell, will accompany me?" Callie asked, running her finger over the octoling's chest.

"Me, of course. Zevian." Zevian said.

"How kind of you, Zevi."

"O-K, Callie. Getting a _little_ too into this." Marie says to herself.

He rubs his hand on her arm and lightly grabs her hand.

"Follow me, baby." Zevian said.

Zevian leads Callie through the door. There's a door to the left that leads to another room. This is the rest of Section C. The Section B entrance is deep within. Up ahead, the hallway was progressively bending to the right and ended with a door that had "Section C Commanding Officer" engraved on it. Zevian led Callie into his office. He closed the door behind them, let the window blinds down, and locked the door.

"Fair warning: I'm not timid and I tend to get a little rough." Zevian said.

"Whatever you can deal," Callie says, clearing off Zevian's desk, "I can match."

"Oh ho, _baaaby_."

Marie had snuck through the door and put her ear up to the Zevian's door.

Marie thought to herself, "Callie, enough's enough. Just get that key card and get out of there."

Zevian started to undress. Callie had originally planned to get the key card right before they had sex, but after seeing Zevian's rippling six-pack, she started to derail from the tracks. Zevian removed his pants next, revealing his toned legs. Callie started to drool, somewhat.

"I take it Mrs. Hollysquid enjoys the view?" Zevian asks, smiling smugly.

"Y-Y-Yeah..Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Callie squeezes Zevian's thighs and abs. She squeals girlishly.

"The admiration is appreciated, darling." Zevian tells Callie.

"They're so firm and muscular!" Callie said, fangirling over his body.

"How's about you start stripping? I'm dying ta' see your goods."

Callie slipped out of her clothes, taking off everything she had on her. Zevian whistled again.

"Man, I've never known a woman to make me so hard in such a small amount of time."

Zevian grabbed Callie and set her on his desk.

"O-Oh my." Callie said.

"You know...this is a first me. Well, fuckin' an inkling is. I'm actually honored that such a fine inkling would ever do this with an octo."

"If there were a bunch of you around, I'm sure there'd be inkling girls fawning over octarians."

Zevian chuckled and lifted Callie's legs. He bent down and put his face to her labia.

"Trust me. As long as I'm involved, that ain't gonna happen."

Zevian gave Callie's pussy a long, sloppy lick, making Callie shiver. During a series of long, short, straight and swirling licks, Callie starts moaning.

"Callie, what the fuck?! The others are risking their lives and you're seriously fucking the enemy?!" Marie yelled in her mind.

"Oh! Nnngh! Uhh!" Callie moaned.

"Surprisingly enough, ya don't taste like seafood." Zevian said.

"I'll take that as aaaa! A compliment. Oh!" Callie said.

Zevian continues to lick Callie for several more tantalizing minutes.

"God. You're..kinda good at this." Callie told Zevian.

"'Kinda?' I'd say I'm terrific, doll."

"Meh. You're good, but not that good." Callie said.

"Says the one who hasn't even shown her skillset. How about you get down here and suck me off?" Zevian said.

"Suck you off?"

"Suck. A-me. Off."

Callie gets up from the desk and gets on her knees in front of Zevian.

"Callie, what the fuck are you doing?!" Marie whispers.

Callie wraps her hands around Zevian's cock. She lowers her lips onto his head and starts to gently bob her head. Zevian grunted as Callie swirled her tongue around his dick. She picked up the pace, sucking Zevian off slightly faster.

"Meh...Recieved better blowjobs." Zevian teases.

Callie stared at Zevian as she deepthroated his penis. Sloppily, she suckled his shaft and head.

"Oh shit. Now that's what I'm talking about, doll."

Callie pulled her mouth from Zevian's crotch. She smirked at him, gazing at his pleased eyes.

"Aw, why did ya stop? I was starting to really get into that."

Callie bended over Zevian's desk and asked, "How about you get into this?"

Zevian, with a devious grin, walked over to Callie. His rock-hard dick grinded against Callie's crease.

"Which hole to fuck? I feel like a kid in a candy store."

Zevian rubbed his chin and then looked back down at Callie. He prodded Callie's ass.

"Anal it is. Now, how hard can you take it up there, hun?"

"As hard as you need, Zevi." Callie answered.

Zevian laughed and said, "Now I **REALLY** feel like a kid in a candy store. You're gonna wanna relax, though. I'm gonna be slamming this thing in."

Callie pushed her ass against Zevian's cock.

"Hurry up."

Zevian aligned his dick just right and then shoved it into Callie's tight, waiting ass.

"Ah!" They both groaned.

Zevian quickly started pumping, roughly fucking Callie. Marie heard the wet, squishy noises Zevian's dick and Callie's ass made as they embraced one another. Marie, using the moaning as a cover, tried to open Zevian's door. Locked. Marie cursed under breath and looked at the glass. The window was covered by blinds. Marie looks under the door to see Zevian's pants on the floor, the key card sticking out of his pants.

"Damn it. Just barely out of my reach."

A minute into the pounding, Zevian flipped Callie over, picked her up, and fucked her against the door, kicking his pants towards the bottom of it in the process.

"Oh thank god." Marie said.

Before she could grab the key card, she heard Callie say, "Zevian, I'm cumming!"

"I-I'm about to burst." Zevian said.

A few sloppy pumps in, both Callie and Zevian orgasm. Some of their fluids hit the card. Marie grabbed the card and almost dropped it. Marie grabbed Zevian's pants and wiped off the fluids while retching. She stores the card in her bra. She runs the opposite way, heading towards Lee. After Zevian and Callie dressed themselves, Zevian unlocked his door.

"See ya around, babe. Oh, and if I were you, I'd leave the base. The other guards wouldn't exactly treat you as kindly as I did." Zevian said.

"Thanks for the heads-up." Callie said.

On her way out, Zevian slapped her ass, making her yelp. Callie turned around and kissed Zevian on his cheek. Zevian closed the door behind Callie. Callie walked back to the way she came from. Around the corner, Marie was gone, but Callie's roller remained. Callie picked up her roller and started to run back to Sector D.

"...God..what have I done? Lee's never gonna be with me now! If he finds out about this, he's definitely not gonna fall for me."

* * *

Leon and Venus ran side by side down the left passageway. This hallway was 10 ft wide and 15 feet tall.

"Wow. This hallway's empty as hell. No doors, windows, people, nothing." Leon said.

"I think I see a door up ahead." Venus said.

Leon squinted. The door was barely visible, but it was there.

"Yeah, there is door! Let's hurry up."

Leon and Venus ran faster until they eventually reached the unguarded door.

"Security's pretty bad on the inside." Leon said.

"Don't get cocky, Leon. We still a ways to go. We'll be seeing a shit ton of guards soon enough." Vee reassured Leon.

Leon opened the door carelessly. Inside were crates, microwaves, stoves, pots, pans, refrigerators filled with uncooked and cooked, but chilled, food.

"This must be the kitchen." Venus said.

Leon started opening up refrigerators, grabbing out food and heating it up in a microwave.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Whaaat? It's just a little snack."

"There are guards on the other side of this door." Venus said, pointing to a door on her right.

"So?" Leon asked.

"So, if they hear you heating up food, we're screwed!" Venus whispers.

Leon turns on the microwave.

"Ah, those octos won't hear a thing over all their talking."

"But Leon-"

"Looky at what I've got, Venus." Leon says, raising up an ice cream bar.

"I-I-Is that a...coconut and vanilla ice cream filled chocolate ice cream sandwich?!"

"Sure is, Venus. Just look at it. Such a perfect rectangle of chocolate, coconut, and vanilla goodness. Mmm. Smells sooo good too. Now, when was the last time you had one of these?" Leon said, tempting Venus with such a delectable treat.

"I haven't had one of these since we were kids. I thought they stopped making this in Inkopolis!"

"Oh, they did. But here, in octo territory, they're nothing but abundant." Leon said.

Venus slowly raised her hands in an attempt to grab it away from Leon. Leon raised it up high.

"And you know, maybe such a treat should be enjoyed by someone who wasn't so concerned with the guards overhearing her and her friend eating their food."

"Fine! Fine! Eat what you want! Just gimme, gimme, gimme!" Venus rapidly told Leon.

Leon dropped the ice cream sandwich. Venus caught it in her mouth and tore into it like a dog.

"Down, girl. Down!" Leon said as Venus jumped on him, demanding for more.

Leon showed her a box filled with the ice cream sandwiches. She dove into them. Leon shook his head and took his food out of the microwave. Hamburgers and fries. Bland, yet delicious. Just then, Leon overheard one of the guards ask, "Do you smell something?" Leon grabbed Venus and hid in an empty crate. An octarian guard looked around in the kitchen. He saw the plate of food and started to dig in.

"Don't mind if I do." He says.

Leon took out his weapon and shot the guard. The plate broke into pieces as the guard fell down. Two guards rushed in to see blood pooling around their fallen peer.

"Sound the alarm!"

Leon jumped out of the crated and shot both of the guards. He checked the room they were in. There was another door up ahead. Guards were plentiful in that room. Leon pulled Venu out of the crate and put the three guards in it. Venus went right back to ice cream sandwich box.

"Venus, come on! We've gotta go." Leon said

Venus groaned and followed him.

"We're coming back for this box!" Venus told Leon.

"Maybe. Probably not."

Venus turned around to the box and said, "I'll come back for you."

Leon and Venus kneeled near the next door. They opened it and snuck to cover. They surveyed the area and spotted Lee hiding as well. In seconds, Lee jumps from his cover. All the guards look at him, ready to sound the alarm. Lee yelled, "Spike Ball," and stabbed every single one of the guards with multiple needles. Think of a porcupine with needles the size of silverware and as long as a field. All the guards were frozen in pain and slowly died, coughing up blood. Lee retracted the shadow needles, and looked at Leon and Venus.

"So, the passageways do connect."

"'Spike Ball?' Really?" Leon asked.

"Don't judge me. And besides, that name's still in development." Lee said.

"That was disgustingly cool!" Venus told Lee.

"Do either of you have the key card?"

"No." They both said.

"Great." Lee sighed.

Callie and Marie bursted through the middle door. Marie ran to Lee as Callie stared at the gore.

"I got the card, Lee." Marie said.

"Good." Lee says taking the card from Marie.

Lee walks over to a large door with 'Sector B' on it. Lee used the card, opening the door. On the inside of Sector B, a map showed that ahead of Sector B was Sector A and Sector Z.

"Alright. Next objective: Get Sector A's Key card from Sector B."

"Shouldn't we be concerned about the fact the we don't know exactly where Vee is?" Marie asked.

"According to this map, all prisoners are held in Sector A. Before we can get to her, we have to get through all that Sector B has to offer." Lee said.

The group walked into Sector B, determined to see this through to the bitter end. Leon and Venus, nervous, but not scared. Callie and Marie, scared, but not nervous. Lee? Horribly bloodthirsty. This base was his playground and Vee is the toy the other kids stole from him.


	22. Chapter 22: Sector Betrayal

Sector B's entrance only had two passageways. Both broke off from each other, forming a "Y."

"Alright. We'll split up. You four to the right passageway." Lee said.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Leon said.

Leon and Venus dashed into the right passageway as Marie had to drag Callie along with her. Lee flew down the left passageway. Odd enough, both passageways were the same size as Sector C's middle passageway. Lee abruptly landed when he saw a guard sleeping in front of the door. Lee slowly walked up to him.

"Hmm. Maybe I could push him out the way, " Lee thought.

He threw this thought aside and said under his breath, "No octarian here is innocent. An alive octarian is a dangerous octarian."

Lee stabbed the octarian with his needle arm. The octarian died within seconds. Lee opened the door. He hid behind a wall. This section of Sector B had dozens and dozens of holding cells. Strange, seeing as how the map from earlier didn't say anything about holding cells. Then Lee realised something. The only thing the holding cells held were dead inklings. Lee growled and looked up at the cameras in the corners of the large room. Swiftly, he disabled them, one by one. He started picking off octarian guards behind walls. Once he had killed off all the guards, he proceeded to the next room.

"These guards are a joke. Nothing but a bunch of fleshy punching bags. All this training for no challenge?" Lee said.

In the room, more holding cells with dead inklings existed. The same couldn't be said for the octarian guards that Lee ripped apart. Lee shook his head.

"Is there a point to all this? Cells with dead bodies? How sadistic could Octavio be?" Lee asked.

Lee entered the next room with a door and only one cell. The inkling that lied dead had... dark vermillion hair.

"Vee!"

Lee ran towards the holding cell. He gripped the bars and peered in.

"Vee! No!"

Lee started crying. Lee stared at the lifeless corpse. Lee soon saw a note on the back wall of the cell. It read, "Ha! Fooled you! That isn't your precious Vee, but a mere dummy. Let this be a warning, human. If you're here, give yourself up and I'll let the whore go. ~DJ Octavio." Lee ripped the cell open and grabbed the dummy. His dark aura burned it and the cell to black ashes.

"He won't be laughing when I'm shoving my entire body through his ass!" Lee thought to himself.

Lee ran into the next room. It was a large hexagonal room with doors on all of it's sides, excluding the top front, which had Sector A on it. Lee walked into the middle of the room. The door behind him was covered with a thick, metallic door, preventing escape. Just then, all of the doors, excluding Sector A's entrance door, opened. Armored octarians poured out of it.

"Ah..Lee. You've finally made it." Said one octarian.

"Give me the key card before I prolong your deaths!" Lee yelled out.

"Key card? Oooh...Tough break, Lee. The key card ain't here. Only us and our weapons!"

"Then you all are a waste of time."

"Ah. Now that's not nice. Listen. We haven't told the boss you're here and we don't plan on it. We just need one thing from you."

"And what is that?!" Lee asked, irritated.

"We want your life. Attack!"

The octarians charged towards Lee. Lee and his shadow arms cracked their knuckles.

"If that's how you want to die, so be it!"

* * *

Callie, Marie, Leon, and Venus ran down the right passageway. Within a short amount of time, there was an unguarded door about 5 feet away from a corner. Everyone but Callie sat behind the corner.

"I'll check it out, guys." Callie said, walking up to the door.

She looked into the door. Her view was blocked by some blinds. Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking Callie down. Callie looked up at an octoling. He grabbed her and pulled her into his office, closing and locking his door.

"Oh shit. Let's get to that door." Marie told the pair behind her.

Marie, Leon, and Venus looked into the door. The blinds were ripped off. Callie was on her knees, taking off the guard's pants.

"Oh my god. Look away kids." Marie said.

"Marie, we aren't kids." Venus said, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna see Callie suck off an octarian guard?"

"Uh, hell no."

"Then you two are rated G today. Duck down." Marie said.

Callie slowly sucked the octoling's dick. She was rewarded by the octoling's twitches and moans.

"Here's the deal, squid scum. I'll give you this key card if you can make me cum in a minute." The octoling said, holding up a Sector A key card.

"Deal."

Callie rapidly sucked on the guard's Johnson.

"A-A-And if y-you can't...make me cum in a minute, I'm reporting you to-OH GOD! OH! OH! OOOH!" The guard said, violently cumming in Callie's mouth as Callie jammed her thumb into his ass.

Callie swallowed her treat, licked her fingers, and said, "To your superiors? Yeah, yeah. Key card, please."

The guard sat down, twitching from pleasure. He held up the card and gave it to Callie.

"Thaaank you. Oh, and you're way too sensitive. Man up, pussy." Callie said.

She walked out of the room, seeing a disappointed Marie, a completely grossed-out Venus and Leon with his very erect penis.

"Ewww!" Venus said.

"Hey. Gotta do what you gotta do, little girl." Callie said, smirking.

"You're such a whore, Callie." Marie said.

"Hey! At least my whoring is getting us somewhere. Who knows? Maybe if you put out, we'd already be done with this mission."

"I have self-respect."

"And I don't? Come on. It's not like I would've done that without the key card."

"I doubt that, Marie. I seriously doubt that."

"Ah, whatever. You're always a stick in the mud."

"And it seems there's always a 'stick' in your 'mud.'"

"Oh my god, can you two stop?!" Venus asked, covering her blushed face.

Leon stared at them, erection defying his pants's tightness. Callie and Marie caught notice of this.

"Ah, don't worry kid. We allllways get the reaction from male inklings. And thank you for the compliment, but we should really stick with the mission." Callie said.

"Maybe it's a compliment to you. Hey. Listen. Calm your cock, pervert." Marie said.

Venus uncovered her face and frowned.

"Wait, what?! Leon!"

Leon jumped up.

"U-U-Uh, let's go! Hurry!" Leon said quickly.

Leon, Venus, Callie and Marie ran back the way they came. Near the start of the right passageway, Venus stopped Leon.

"Leon, what did I tell you 3 months ago about your erections?"

Leon sighed and said, "That if you weren't causing them, I probably shouldn't be having them."

"Oh..my god. Are we seriously stopping for this? Couple counseling?!" Marie asked.

"Shh!" Callie shushed Marie.

"That's right, Leon. Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you."

"Fine, Venus, but my dick hurts and you know my erections take a while to go away...unless..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Please, tell me you aren't about to-"

"Yes, Marie, I'm about to. It's just boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. So could you guys...turn around?" Venus said.

Marie groaned. Callie and Marie turned around.

"Just hurry up!" Marie told Venus.

Venus unzipped Leon's pants and opened his underwear hole. Leon's cock shot out of the underwear, 6 inches long. Vee took out some oil, poured some on her hand, and started jerking off Leon. Leon's head tilted upwards, his mouth agape. Soft moans every now and then. The schlick, schlick, schlicking noises were loud.

"Ooh. Hot." Callie said.

"Callie, **PLEASE** shut the hell up. This is already uncomfortable enough." Marie said.

"You think it would be bad if I masturbated to this?" Callie whispered.

"Oh! My! God!" Marie said.

Venus picked up the pace, playing with Leon's junk. Leon's groans became louder and louder. The way Venus jerked Leon made him lose control.

"V-Venus. I'm close."

Venus sped up incredibly until Leon moaned his loudest moan. Venus wrapped her mouth around Leon's dick. Her cheeks were flooded with his seed. Gulp after gulp, she took all of Leon's love. Once done, she slid her mouth off with a pop, took out a napkin, and wiped off her hand and Leon's twitchy cock. She tapped her mouth with the napkin. Leon sighed.

"Thanks, sweetie." Leon said.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Venus said, rubbing Leon's cheek with her virgin left hand.

"Ok! All done?! Done jerking him off so we can go?!" Marie impatiently asked.

"Yes. All done. Let's proceed."

Leon and Venus started running down the hallway. Callie and Marie followed.

"That was hot." Callie said.

"I will hurt you, Callie." Marie said, blushing.

The group ran all the way back to the right passageway entrance. They took the left passageway, running the whole time.

"So, how often does that happen, Leon?" Callie asked.

"Don't! Talk! About! It!" Marie demanded.

Callie giggled while Venus hid her embarrassed face.

* * *

Lee fought the guards off, occasionally killing a few. Their numbers never lowered as for every octarian killed during the skirmish, another one took his spot.

"Give it up, human! You'll never win!"

"Fuck off, octo scum!" Lee shouted.

Octarians with shields soon poured out of the doors. They made their way to Lee, blocking him into the middle. Lee guarded himself as he took dozens of attacks at once. Whips, swords, spears all took a swing at him. His clothes were starting to tear.

"GrrrrRRRRR! Rah!" Lee shouted.

He concentrated his darkness into his hands. In one large, combined stream of dark purple energy and black lighting bolts, he blasted his opponents. Turning around, pivoted on a circle, he blasted the surrounding foes. He shot jet black fire from his hands at the doors. They were now blocked off in a permanent fire.

"Get through that, bastards!"

One octarian jumped through the fire. He looked at Lee while his armor was burning. He held up nunchucks and yelled, "As long I'm alive, you won't make it out of here alive!"

Lee shot fire at the octarian, who blew it away with his nunchunks.

"Anyone stopping me from freeing Vee can't be allowed to live. You're nothing special." Lee said.

Lee charged at the octarian. The octarian dodged Lee at the last second. As Lee charged at him again, the octarian readied himself. The octarian slapped Lee with his nunchucks. While Lee was stunned, the octarian jumped on Lee and choked him with his nunchucks.

"Die!"

Lee flipped the octarian off of him. While the octarian was in the air, Lee charged towards him. His mouth in a snarl, he was mere inches from the octarian's face. He was stopped by the octarian's nunchuck chain. Lee's teeth bit on the nunchuck chain. With ease, Lee bit clean through the chain. The octarian hit the ground. His nunchucks were now useless.

"Holy fu-"

Silence...Lee, with his razor-sharp teeth, cut right through the octarian's neck. Blood shot out of the octarian's throat. He collasped in his own, soiled blood. Lee wiped the side of his bloodstained mouth.

"Disgusting. Not much to say about their taste other than disgusting." Lee said.

"Lee!"

Lee turned around to find Callie, Marie, Leon, and Venus behind the wall of black fire. Lee calmed down, weakening his aura's glow. He sucked the fire into his hand, leaving only burn marks on the walls.

"Woah." Leon said in amazement.

"Woah." Venus said, looking at the octarian corpses.

Callie retched. Marie shuddered.

"It's not...a pretty sight." Lee said, ashamed of his murderous behavior.

"I'm gonna be sick." Callie said.

"You sure it's not from all the octo dick you guzzled down?" Marie mocked.

"Oh, that reminds me. W-We, **UGH! OOUGHH!"** Callie said, throwing up midway through her sentence.

Marie backed up. Callie weakly held up the key card. Lee quickly swiped it away from her.

"Good. The Sector A key card. Won't be long until we get Vee back." Lee said.

Lee slid the card into the door slot and yanked it out. The door slowly opened, revealing a single double-door 7 feet away from them.

* * *

Lee was sitting in front of Mr. Commons on a small bed covered with a thin, paper-like material. Lee was frowning, tears streaming down his face.

"Eel, please stop crying." Mr. Commons said.

"You..killed them..you killed those strangers...and hid their bodies." Lee said.

"I had to, Eel! They were bad people. They were stealing from us and were going to reduce the amount of lives we could save." Mr. Commons explained.

"How are you saving lives? Y-You're taking them away!"

"Believe it or not, it's how many lives are saved. Through sacrifice. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Lee wiped some tears away and said, "They could've been saved.."

Mr. Commons sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid not, Lee. They chose what kind of life they wanted to have. There's no saving someone when they choose such a life to live." He explained.

"Dad, how could you say that?! We live to help people. We don't choose who to help. We just help. We don't turn our backs on those in need." Lee stated.

"You're being foolish."

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean, Eel?" Mr. Commons asked.

"Who are you, dad? You're Mr. Commons! The man that lived to heal! The man who did experiments for the greater good of mankind! The man who served the people! So how dare you tell me that we couldn't help them?!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, Eel!"

Both of them, silent and regretful.

"I'm sorry, Eel..."

"Tell me something, dad...If that bird you love so much chose to attack you, would you have saved it?"

Mr. Commons didn't answer Lee.

"That's about what I expected." Lee said.

"Lay down, Eel. It's time for your monthly maintenance."

Lee lied down as Mr. Commons grabbed a odd-shaped, yet long object with a lever.

"We-We-We were made to protect.."

"Yes, we were. Sometimes...sometimes you have to do what you have to do to protect." Mr. Commons said.

Lee sighed heavily. Mr. Commons said, "Scheisse," under his breath.

"You're not the Commons I know, dad.."

Mr. 'Commons' aimed the object at Lee.

"Vell, Eel...you have no idea how right you are."

This man pulled the lever back. The object shot out a mist of red towards Lee. Lee shed another tear before becoming unconscious.

* * *

Lee sniffled.

"You were right, stranger. No loved one is saved without sacrifice.."


	23. Chapter 23: Prisoner No More

Dark room, full of sadness. Vee had never gotten any clothes to wear. The only clothes she got were her own dirtied and torn clothing. The octarians never washed the clothes and gave her a bath twice a week. Her food consisted of edible crap, edible crap, and edible crap for all 3 meals of the day. She shivered in a corner her cell provided. Her door opened, revealing a smiling Mika.

"Look at you! Doing great, I see. Lose any weight, fatty?" Mika taunted Vee.

Mika had on her more than a devious, diabolical smile, consisting of a ring of keys and a knife.

"The meals I'm given were designed to weaken me." Vee answered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Mika said, dragging her knife against the wall.

"Did you come to slowly kill me with that knife?"

"Nah..Maybe a little cut...or two."

"Why the hell did you come in here, then?!"

Mika, taken aback by Vee's anger, said, "Just a mandatory check. You should be fond of those. It's what's really keeping you alive."

"No it isn't. You scumbag octarians' plan to kill Lee is. I swear to god, if I ever make it out alive, I'm killing you first and then any other octo I can find." Vee said.

"Your anger and will is precious." Mika said, walking closer to Vee..

"Don't touch me if you want to keep your whore fingers."

Vee bared her teeth at Mika.

"Don't bite me if you want to keep your whore teeth."

"You don't scare me." Vee laughed.

"Oh really? I think I can change that with a little effort." Mika told Vee.

Vee smiled.

"That I doubt. I've seen Lee when he was angry. Trust me when I say you'd never get anywhere close to that level of scariness."

"He ain't that scary."

"No?...Well...just wait. He'll show you something scary."

"This attempt to scare me is as pathetic as you dirty inklings." Mika laughed.

Vee sighed and stared at Mika.

"So says the pussy who wouldn't face them head-on." She said.

"Says who?" Mika asked.

"Me, you coward."

"I captured you, didn't I? What do you call that, Missie?"

"A punk move. You ambushed me with your octarian friends. You'll never fight an inkling head-on."

"You wanna be proven wrong, tramp?!"

"As if you'd do something. Come on! I dare you to hit me."

Mika grabbed Vee's hair..tentacles..hair tentacles and slapped her across the face. The force of the slap knocked proud Vee down.

"How's that? Want to keep spouting your faux toughness?" Mika laughed.

Vee chuckled. Mika frowned, showing some teeth.

"You'll see how 'faux' my toughness is soon enough...I can tell by your slap that you're scared." Vee told Mika.

"Me? Scared of what? You? That punk ass human? Any of you inklings? Ha! You're funny." Mika said, shaking her head.

"All. Of. The. Above."

Mika flinched and said, "Just remember your place, bitch! The moment Lee's here and detained, you'll be dumpster with the rest of your peers."

"And once he's here and bloodthirsty, you'll be in oblivion with the rest of your peers. Hahahaha!" Vee menacingly said.

Mika grabbed Vee and started punching her.

"Shut up! Grr! Why can't you be like the rest of them?! Be scared and quiet, just like the other prisoners!" She yelled.

"Hmph. Took long enough to break you. Hahahaha!"

"I just want all of you inklings to finally die!"

"So that you don't have to keep being scared of us? Hah! Pathetic."

"That's it," Mika said as she walked towards the door, "Two days without eating or drinking should shut you the hell up."

"Awwww. Leaving so soon? Crawling back to your safe space? I was just having fun." Vee taunted.

"Say another word and I'll kick you in the face!"

"Another word and I'll kick you in the face!"

Vee stuck her tongue out as she giggled. Mika ran over to Vee. She lifted her foot and prepared to kick Vee. She greatly misjudged the attack, as Vee easily dodged it and tripped her. Mika fell on her face.

"Man, I've really got you going. Hehehe." Vee said.

Mika bled profusely from her nose and had busted her lip. Mika slapped Vee upside her head and walked back to the door.

"If I have to come back in here, I'll be leaving with one of your limbs!" Mika yelled at Vee.

Mika slammed the door. Vee shook her head and smirked.

.

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _._

Vee used the knife she stole from Mika to cut through her restraints.

.

 _Dark walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner no more_

 _._

Vee grabbed the ring of keys off the floor and swung them with her finger.

.

 _For too long, I've sat here, loudly suffering_

 _A vacation in hell with no buffering_

 _Been trapped, forced to breath caged air_

 _So all I look forward to is some free air_

 _Heart rate, supersonic, my will, hypnotic_

 _My fear, half-hearted, c_ _ouldn't care about the uncharted_

 _Mercy and kindness, parted, my love of revenge, morbid, the thoughts in my head, sordid_

 _Now, I can't wait for Lee_

 _It's all up to me to break free_

 _The "saying" part's real easy_

 _Getting out, now that's tricky_

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _Dark walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner no more_

 _Storm storms over the octarians_

 _And I know that the storm will win_

 _Lee leading is where it'll begin_

 _Octavio's death is where it'll end_

 _A simple, yet complex plan_

 _Which is easy to understand_

 _Easy to comprehend to one sad man_

 _And freedom and justice is what he demands_

 _So I won't leave without a head_

 _But will leave with all of them dead_

 _Pain and misery is what I ate_

 _Disguised as food_

 _"So that's why you're full of hate."_

 _"Oops. Well, it's too late."_

 _But not too late to unleash my hate_

 _I honestly don't know just what I'll do_

 _Violence is clearly what they respond to_

 _Ooh...So I guess I know just what to do_

 _"Whose next?" Octo, that's your cue_

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _Dark_ _walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner no more_

 _._

Vee unlocks the door. She slowly opens it as small creaks are emitted. She looks left and right. Her cell was near the end of the hallway. She slowly walked to the right, as the left merely had 9 feet left to go.

 _In every story, a hero and a villain_

 _In my story, only blood fills in_

 _In every tale, there's someone legendary_

 _In my tale, it's just someone scary_

 _Scenery shipped from Happyland_

 _Mine shipped from the devil's land_

 _And each time, the hero saves the day_

 _But this time, hope is the enemy..._

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _Dark_ _walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner no more_

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _Dark_ _walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner no more_

 _And so I feel no restraint_

 _This moment, none shall taint_

 _Down this path of gruesome glory_

 _It's painted wonderfully gorey_

 _The walls do fear me_

 _Is that trembling I see?_

 _Remember, my fuzzy memory_

 _Where would the exit be?_

 _You've let me go_

 _E..ven..if you don't know_

 _This...it matters not, hoe_

 _For I'm a prisoner no more_

 _Dark_ _walls, staring blindly_

 _Free..dom..was given kindly_

 _I am no longer sore_

 _For I'm a prisoner, prisoner_

 _Prisoner, prisoner_

 _Prisoner, prisoner_

 _Prisoner, prisoner!_

 _...No...more..._

 _._

Vee starts jogging down the hallway, trying to make her escape while she could.

"The longer I'm here, the easier I am to find. If I remember correctly, I'll be coming up on a turn going left. That'll lead me to the main prisoner hall. From there, I'll see how many guards I can kill and inklings I can free before heading to Sector B."

Vee frowned for a moment.

"If it proves too dangerous, though... I'll have to abandon them."


	24. Chapter 24: Sector Assumption

Lee and friends had entered Sector A and walked through the double-door. The door revealed a hallway with no end in sight. Their feet lightly treaded on the concrete floor. They abruptly stopped as a map was pinned on a bulletin board. It showed that Sector A was split up in 3 parts: Sector A Lobby, Main Cell Room, and High End Prisoner Cell Room.

The Sector A Lobby had the most talented guards. Apparently, Sector A held the worst of offenders, so it'd make sense to have the best octarian guards Octavio had to offer here. Guards of lower worth guarded the other the parts of Sector A.

The Main Cell Room holds most of the worst prisoners. The bulletin board explained that guards here would have armor and better weapons. That'll be worth knowing, seeing as how Lee is the only one who doesn't need to worry about it. The others, on the other hand, should be worried. This room is also the largest out of all of them in Sector A. A lot of ground to cover.

And lastly, the High End Prisoner Cell Room. Second largest room that also led into Sector Z, Octavio's office. The guards here are instructed to always keep tabs on every prisoner in the room. These prisoners were either treasonous octarians or war prisoners. Vee has to be in here.

"Everyone, look here. Up ahead will be littered with guards and dangerous equipment. Vee is along the way. I need you all to be alert and stay behind me. Whatever stuff they have in Sector A could easily kill you." Lee said.

Marie metaphorically stabbed the bulletin board.

"And by the looks of this, it just might kill you too." She said.

Lee looked at what Marie was pointing at a logo with his head crossed out. The logo was different from the other weapon used against Lee, however. It had "THR" across the logo.

"The Human Reverter." Callie said, reading the official name of the weapon.

"With a thick, continuous stream, it changes humans back to their original form. It also changes a human's current physical attributes to that of an average adult human. Leon said.

"Except that it doesn't. It also cripples the human's physical attributes severely after being changed back into a regular human. This weapon would turn you into a weakling, Lee!" Venus said.

"Hey, check this out. There's another logo." Callie said.

"The same logo from the same weapon from before...The Anti-Lee Weapon." Lee said.

"It's real name is 'Explosive Human Disintegrator.' According to this, it was made to kill you Instantaneously, but was rushed through development. So, I assume it severely hurts you in it's current state." Marie said.

"Yeah, yeah. The weapon was designed to damage my kind, which'll make it easier for The Human Reverter to take my powers away." Lee said.

"This ain't good." Leon said.

"If Lee's reverted back to some loser, we're fucking screwed." Venus said.

"'Reverted back to some loser?' What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked, irritatedly.

"Sorry, Lee, but it's true." Venus said.

"Lee, trust me when I say I think you should be a little less reckless. One wrong move and we're all dead." Marie told Lee.

Lee heavily sighed, rubbing his watery eyes.

"I know...Damn it...I guess we all have to try our best to stay hidden while I lead." Lee said.

"Lee, this is too dangerous. I can't let you lead the way. You're too valuable to lose." Callie said.

"Out of the question, Callie. If I stay back, that'll put you all in harm's way." Lee said.

"No. No, no, no! Please Lee." Callie begged.

"I'm not going to put my pressure on you all. I have to lead." Lee said.

Lee started to walk down the hallway. The rest followed.

"B-But Lee-"

"No, Callie! And that's final."

"I won't lose you, Lee."

"What's with you, Callie? Come on."

Callie started to pull Lee back.

"You don't get it. If we lose you, we lose Inkopolis. If you lose us, you can still save Inkopolis."

"I'm not losing anyone else!"

"You can't guarantee that!"

"Get off of me."

"Not until you give me your word that you'll stay back."

Lee picked Callie up and carried her over his shoulder.

"No."

"Lee, come on. Put her down." Marie said.

"No, Marie. Not until she calms down. Even you have to agree that me staying back is a horrible idea."

"...It isn't, though."

Lee stopped and turned around. With a raised eyebrow, he asks, "What?"

"We can't lose you, Lee. I...We'd all be devastated. We'd all be goners. Just stay back." Marie hesitantly said.

"Not you too." Lee said.

"They are right. Please, let us lead." Leon said.

"Yeah, Lee. Be smart about this." Venus chimed in.

"Listen! I'm not hiding behind you all, alright?! Now stop wasting my time. I'm going to save Vee."

Marie stepped in front of him.

"Marie, I will hurt you."

Marie gasped.

"Lee...I'm your friend...How could you even say that? You're made to protect, aren't you?"

"Well sometimes...sometimes you have to do what you have to do to protect!"

Marie stared at Lee. Callie stopped fighting Lee's grasp. Lee let go of Callie.

"Um..OW!" Callie said as she hit the floor.

Lee walked past Marie.

"I'm going to do what I must to protect...Please don't get in my way."

Lee walked down the hall. The others awkwardly kept up with Lee, but at a distance.

* * *

Vee crept down a hallway during her little escape. At the edge of the hallway, two guards with their backs facing Vee talked to each other. Vee checked to make sure that the two guards were the only guards there. Using her knife, she stabs one in the back of the neck. She grabbed the other octarian guard and slit his throat while covering his mouth.

"Shhh." Vee whispered to the dying octarians.

Vee turned left and then right to progress. She entered a room and hid behind a pillar. The room had over 10 guards walking about. Vee waited until all but two guards were able to see what she had in store for them. After nabbing and stabbing one of them when they were too close, she threw the knife at the other guard before he could alert the others. Vee removed the knife from the octarian's forehead and hid their bodies. She went back into hiding.

"..Um..where's Phil and Emmett?" An octarian guard asked.

"Ah they probably snuck away for an early break, the slackers. Forget about them, newbie. Us guards here aren't the most honest and moral octarians." Another guard said.

"You can say that again." Three other octarian guards said in unison.

All of the guards but the newbie chuckled while the new guard shook his head. The loud chuckling and closed eyes gave Vee the perfect opportunity to silently kill off some of the guards, one by one. By the time the chuckling had ceased, the newbie opened up his eyes. He gasped and ran towards an alarm button. Vee jumped out from the shadows and skewered the guard to the button, thus stabbing through the back of his mouth and breaking the button. Vee sliced through a decent portion of the guard's tongue and kicked him down.

The guard slowly choked on his own blood.

"Bad day to join the cause, kid." Vee said, deadpanned.

Vee looked around and found a door leading into the rest of the High End Prisoner Cell Room. It was heavily guarded with few hiding spots. She waited until the door was ignored by the guards and entered. She quickly hid behind a wall. The room was spacious and organized. She needed a distraction to get by the guards. A guard crept around the corner and spotted her. Vee yanked the guard behind the wall and stabbed through his throat.

Vee checked the guard for anything she could use. The guard had two candy bars, a flashlight, a Splattershot Jr., a whistle, a very reflective watch, and a pocket knife. Vee threw one candy bar up high, nearly out of view. It landed hard towards the other end of the room, catching the attention of all of the guards. Vee stabbed a guard near a prisoner's cell and slid the knife into the prisoner's cell. She hid back behind the wall and blew the whistle.

The guards turned towards the noise and saw the dead guard and the murder weapon within the prisoner's cell. The guards dashed over to the cell. All but 5 guards ran to the cell. Vee dashed to a wall adjacent to the wall she was hiding behind. Vee propped the watch and turned the powerful flashlight on. She used the bright light to temporarily blind the remaining 5 guards.

She dashed from the corner and shot the blinded guards. She then shot the distracted guards. She ran out of ammo before killing the last few, so she had to quickly kill the guards with her other knife.

The prisoner, a traitorous octarian, called out to Vee.

"Please! Free us!"

Vee wiped the blood off of her and walked towards the exit.

"Those cells you're in have some shitty locks. Use that pocketknife to pick the lock." Vee replied.

"B-But this pocketknife...it's..it's..garbage. I don't think it can help."

"It's good enough _if_ you use it right. Like, barely."

"What if it breaks, miss?!"

"Then blame the kind of karma your kind deserves." Vee said, reaching the exit.

"You can't leave us here! Please!"

"I gave you a means to escape! Stop being a pussy!" Vee yelled as she stopped moving.

The prisoner stood silent. Vee's cruelty shocked him as if the guards' cruelty had only pampered them.

Vee turned around. She noticed the pack of cigarettes drip out of a guard's shirt pocket. Vee walked back towards the prisoner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, quick! Find a way to free...us?"

Vee grabbed the pack of cigs and searched for a lighter on the guard. It laid on the ground, near the prisoner. When Vee reached for it, the prisoner snatched it.

"Were you even gonna help us?!"

Vee stared at the prisoner and said, "No. Give me the lighter. Now!"

"No! You can fuck off! We've been suffering in this hellhole just because we were against attacking you assholes and what do we get for it?! We get you choosing to leave us in chains!"

"Give. Me. The. Damn. Lighter."

The prisoner threw the lighter on the ground. Its pieces flew off in several directions.

"There's your fucking lighter!"

Vee frowned at the pissed off octo.

"Choke on that, Squidward!"

Vee raised her hand up to her waist. She balled the fist so hard with so much angry behind it that it was hot enough to light her cigarette. She took a large puff and blew it in the prisoner's quivering face. She walked away towards the exit.

"And for the record, Squidward's an octopus."

Vee took another puff and exhaled heavily as she opened the exit door.

"Bitch." Vee said.

Vee enters the Main Cell Room. This room, divided into two parts, was the largest room of them all. Heavily populated with guards and prisoners. Vee was spotted instantly.

"Seize her!" An octarian guard ordered.

Guards rushed towards Vee as she took one last puff from her cig and threw it away. Her cold eyes locked onto her enemies as her knife planned out the guards' burial plots.

* * *

Lee and friends reach the Main Cell room entrance.

"Lee, please just consider some things." Callie begged.

"I done listening to your pleas. I will not let you all die while I cower behind a corner. End. Of. Discussion."

"What's beyond this door could kill us all. If we go in first, it gives you a chance to avoid anything deadly, Initially." Marie said.

Lee sighed.

"Just stop it! I don't care about my safety. I care about yours and Vee's. Now let's do this."

"Lee, before...before this all goes down..I want to tell you something." Callie said.

Lee curiously stared at Callie and asked, "What is it?"

Callie's eyes were looking everywhere but at Lee.

"I...Lov...really like you. I like you a lot. I don't want to lose you. I want you to be with me. Forever." Callie nervously confessed.

Lee rubbed his neck.

"Umm..." He said, taken aback by Callie's confession.

Callie looked at Lee so nervous, yet hopeful. Her eyes glimmered when she looked past Lee. She stared at Lee's tortured sould rather than his confused appearance.

"Do you feel the same, Lee?" Callie asked.

"I...like you too...pal."

Leon and Venus uncomfortably winced. Meanwhile, Marie smirked at Lee's half-assed response. Callie painfully frowned in defeat. Her sigh sounded like a kicked puppy. Her head tilted downwards.

"I know what that means..."

Callie softly pecked Lee's cheek and shed a tear. Marie's smirk faded away abruptly. She looked away, feeling guilty about how she had hoped that Lee would reject Callie's loving confession. She wanted Lee to say he actually liked her like that..She felt like a jealous bitch hoping for others' downfalls just to support her own sadness.

She decided to not bring up the fact that Callie blew two guards and hasn't even brushed her teeth today. Things were bad enough.

"I'm sorry, Callie." Lee said.

Lee kicked the door open and raced in to find Vee fighting off octarian guards with ease. She skillfully leaped and flipped to avoid and attack the octos. He tactfully stabbed octarians that got too close and taunted those that kept their distance.

After battling the remaining saps that call themselves guards, Lee dashed towards Vee.

"Vee!" Lee yelled.

Vee turned around, finding a joyous Lee racing towards her.

Lee!" Vee yelled.

Vee ran towards Lee. The two stared directly at each other, ignoring all others as they ran their hardest. Finally colliding with each other, Lee and Vee hug each other as tightly as they can.

"I'm so happy I get to see you again!" Lee said.

"Me too! Me too!" Vee said.

Lee and Vee slightly pulled away from the hug, stared each other, and tightened their hug once more, but this time with a passionate, delicate kiss. Neither greedy. Neither regretful. Both content.

For a moment, disregarding Callie's frown, all was right. That was until the intercoms emitted a loud noise similar to static. This shocked everyone out of their frozen states and caused them to shift nervously.

"Ah...The human who the wretched inklings call...Lee. I see you've brought some pathetic inklings along with you to save your dear Vee Lugarriton." The disembodied voice said over the intercoms.

"Lugarriton? That's a last name? That's _your_ last name?!" Marie asked Vee.

Vee looked away and nodded, seemingly embarrassed. Lee clenched his hands and bared his teeth at the ground.

"So it's you, huh? DJ Octavio!" He said.

"The one and only, my good man." Octavio answered.

You don't know how long I've waited for this...Get your punk ass out here right now!" Lee said.

"I'm afraid I can't oblige, human. I'd much rather have you come to me."

"Lee, we have what we came for! Let's get out of here!" Leon yelled.

"Yeah, come on! Octavio's just baiting you!" Venus yelled.

Lee looked at Vee and said, "Leave with the others. I'll handle Octavio."

"No way. If you go, I'm coming with. Don't even think about trying to talk me out of it." Vee said, puffing her cheeks.

Lee opened his mouth to talk, but stopped. He perished the thought he had thought about and smiled.

"How could I say no to that face?"

"Lee, we have her. Let's just go..." Callie said.

Lee looked at Callie's face and said, "No."

Callie looked away.

"We came here to get Vee back and to stop Octavio. We leave and he'll just make us come back...make me come back for something we care about. The rest of you can leave, but me and Vee are going to make Octavio pay."

Vee hugged Lee's neck affectionately.

"And oh how we'll make him pay." Vee said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I do not have any currency on me at the moment. Heheheh." Octavio joked.

"Lee, if you're staying..I guess that means I'm staying too. I'm not going to abandon you." Marie said.

"Same here!" Leon and Venus said.

Callie sighed.

"We didn't come here to leave the mission half-done." Callie said.

Lee chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, guys. Let's go kill Octavio."

"How touching.." A voice uproariously said.

Mika walked out from a corner holding a EHD with a THR on her back. She also had a Splattershot attached to her hip.

"...Too bad that'll be short-lived."

"Ah, Mika. There you are." Octavio said.

"Mika?!" Lee asked.

"I'm ready to cripple the human and kill the inklings, sir."

Mika aimed the EHD at Lee.

"Now, now, Mika. No need to rush things." Octavio said.

"W-What?! B-B-But sir! I have them right where I want them!"

"I have something prepared for them, Mika. Don't worry. So, please...let them through."

"Sir, I can end them here and now! If I let them go, they'll-"

"Fight me, yes yes, I know. I want that. It'll make things much more interesting."

Vee stared at her enemies, shaking.

"I know it's hard, my dear, but I need you to calm down."

"Ok...Fine.." Vee surrendered.

"Thank you. Now, hurry and take the shortcut I've provided for you."

Vee walked over to a wall and tapped it twice. It opened up and revealed a passageway. She ran inside. Vee ran after her, but failed to catch up as the wall closed. Vee tapped the wall twice. Nothing.

"Nice try, Lugarriton. Now, I have quite the surprise for you all, and it awaits you in Sector Z. My highly trained and heavily protected units are waiting." Octavio said.

"What?! I thought we took out all of your highly trained guards, if not all if your guards." Lee said.

"Then you have foolishly underestimated me, Lee. I knew you were coming. I knew you were here. Did you think I'd give you information 100% true?"

"Of course..."

"Please. Get to Sector Z soon. My excitement is too much to handle. I've made sure to keep Sector Z well-maintained and humongous to ensure a great battle. Sector Z is split up in 3 parts: Entrance, Arena, and My Office. Once you enter Sector Z, expect deadly guards prepared to kill you all. I've left out those weapons that would pose as a threat to you from this room, Lee, as well as the next room. In the Arena, your friends will fight off my units, including Mika. Do not fight the guards there, Lee. It'd be a shame if I had to set off the rigged explosives I've hidden within the room. You and me will fight in my office. Simple, yes?" Octavio said.

"Fine by me, Octavio. It's only fair to let you decide where and how your die." Lee said.

"Oh ho ho. I can assure you, Lee. You don't even know the half of it. This is DJ Octavio, signing out."

Octavio turned off the intercoms after laughing a menacing laugh. Lee and friends approached the Sector Z door.

"Umm...does anyone have a Sector Z key card?" Lee asked.

"Oh shit." Marie said.

"Goddamnit. How are we gonna get to Sector Z then?" Lee asked.

Within an instant, the automatically opened, thanks to the guards eager to attack our heroes.

"That's how." Vee said, pulling out her knife.

The crew lined up, Lee and Vee in the middle and Callie and Marie beside the right of them and Leon and Venus on the left.

"There they are! Inkguns at the ready!" An octarian guard yelled.

Lee looked at his friends. All of them determined, fearless, and slightly twitchy. The stillness was killing them. Lee looked forward and stretched his shadow arms. His dark aura surrounded him without faltering. He was happy...so happy now that Vee was back. He barely felt any anger and yet his dark powers were still as strong as ever.

"Ready, Vee?" Lee asked.

"Ready, Lee?" Vee asked.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Fire!" is what the octarian guard would've said if Lee hadn't crushed his throat with his shadow arms.

Lee's extended shadow arms retracted to normal length and dropped the dead octarian. An octarian rushed towards them angrily. Vee easily picked him off with a precise knife throw. The other octarians stood still in shock.

"Let's do this! For Inkopolis!" Lee and his crew yelled, jumping into Sector Z.

Let's do this...For Inkopolis and all inkling kind.

* * *

 **I know I've been posting chapters early, but don't expect that for the last few or so chapters. It's a possibility, not a guarantee. As always, leave a review and favorite and follow if you enjoyed this story. As sad as it is, this story will end soon, so get prepared for larger chapters and more surprises.**


	25. Chapter 25: Sector Zenith

Vee grabbed her knife and yanked it out of the dead octarian. Lee jumped in front of her and formed a shield out of his shadow arms.

"Get behind me!" He yelled.

Leon and Venus got behind Lee as quick as they could. Callie, on the other hand, jumped up to the second level of the room and rolled over octarians with her roller. She was killing them faster than she was getting shot. Marie stood behind, sniping enemies with her charger. Leon and Venus had to fight off the octarians that were getting around the shield, occasionally getting hit with ink. Lee's shield slowly pushed the octarians in front of him back.

He was making his way through the room at a snail's pace. Wasting his time with the guards wasn't wise. His mission was to kill Octavio and by God he was gonna accomplish it.

Callie slapped around all the guards she could with her weapon. Swinging the roller left and right, she knocked off the grimy octarians. One octarian ran straight for her with a knife while she was out of ink. She charged forward. They both swung. Luckily for Callie, Marie shot the knife out of the guard's hand. Callie knocked the guard out and kicked him off the platform. She reloaded by hiding in her ink and continued swinging at the guards.

"Anyone else finds it weird that the octarians aren't just using ink guns? Why are they using weapons like swords, knives, etc?" Leon asked.

"At this point, I don't really care what they use." Venus replied.

One octarian leaped from the shield and stabbed at Venus's arm, giving her a small cut along her arm.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"You care now?" Vee asked.

Leon grabbed the octarian and threw him to the ground. Leon unloaded his gun into the octarian, angrily yelling while he did so.

"Don't you ever touch her!" He yelled.

"Yikes. A Lee Jr. over here." Vee joked.

"Little of an overstatement, don't ya think?" Lee asked.

An octarian jumped towards Vee, a knife in his hand. Lee dropped his shield, grabbed the octarian, tore him into two pieces and put his shield back up.

"Eh, maybe a little bit." Vee said.

Marie followed the group as the enemies' numbers were steadily depleting. Callie tried to roll over an octarian, but he jumped up and slashed at her face with his dagger.

"Ah!" Callie yelped.

A bloody line crossed over her face from the edge of her forehead down her right cheek. Callie pushed the guard off the platform with her roller.

"Callie, are you alright?!" Marie asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, but cover me!" Callie replied, a tad snarky.

Marie payed closer attention to the enemies Callie was facing. Meanwhile, Lee picked up the pace and started to jog forward. Octarians were being shoved to the sides while Leon, Vee, and Venus attacked them. Octarians repeatedly shot the shield, engulfing the front side of the shield with ink.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing." Lee said.

"Just keep running man!" Leon said.

They were halfway through when octarians began to pile up around Leon and Venus. Callie jumped down on the octarians, crushing them with her rollers.

"Get up on the platforms! I'll protect Lee." Callie said.

Leon and Venus jumped onto the platform and continued to shoot the relentless octarians.

"I'll help you, Callie." Vee said.

Callie silently scoffed and covered Lee's left side while Vee covered the right side.

"...Ya know, Callie, if we weren't fighting off octo scum, I'd...probably start fangirling over you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Vee decided not to converse with Callie for the time being. Vee took Callie's bitter replies as her focusing on the octarians.

Leon and Venus effectively shredded through octarians with their Splattershots. They shot at whoever was aiming at the other. They were hit very few times as their offense was near perfect. Marie continued to cover Callie when she needed support. Vee stabbed any octarians that were pushed to the side. Callie rolled over any octarians off to the side with her roller, stopping every so often to reload.

The shield Lee was keeping up was slowly cracking.

"Guys, my shield's getting damaged. I won't be able to hold it for much longer." Lee said.

"Keep going, Lee! We're nearly there!" Vee said, peeking out from the shield.

Lee did his best to run faster without hurting the shield anymore. Everyone did what they could to power through the room. They were mere yards from the next room. A door as big as a bedroom wall dead ahead. The shield was starting to break apart. Large chips of the shield fell to the ground.

"Come on..come onnn...we're just about there." Vee said.

Just then, as they were no more than feet away from the door, the shield collasped and the octarians rushed them. They stabbed and shot Callie and Vee.

"Ugh!" Vee yelled.

"Fucking ow!" Callie yelled.

Lee's eyes glimmered a darker red as he extended his arms and swatted the octarians away.

"They need help!" Venus shouted.

They finished killing the octarians on the platforms and jumped down to deal with the rest. Lee turned his arm into needles and repeatedly stabbed his enemies. Within minutes, the octarians were all viciously killed. The room was filled with octarian corpses.

"Vee, are you hurt?! Are you dying?!" Lee rapidly asked, looking over to Vee.

"Calm down...Just a little wound." Vee said, covering part of her abdomen.

"How little?! Let me see!"

Lee removed her hand. A small gash was revealed.

"Oh thank god!" Lee said, relieved.

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah...I'm alright too. Thanks for asking."

Marie ran up to her cousin.

"Thank Squid Jesus. Will you manage?" Marie said.

"Yes, Marie. I think I can handle a little stab." Callie said.

Callie flinched as she walked forward.

"Now lets get to the damn arena."

The gang approached the door and waited for a few seconds. The door slowly ascended, revealing a large arena, 1/4th the size of a large store's parking lot.

"Ah. My guests have finally arrived and are ready to throw down in my pristine arena." DJ Octavio said over the intercoms.

"Oh great. We still have to listen to him." Lee joked.

"Ouch. Now that really hurt, Lee. Remind me to pay you back for it."

"Whatever."

"Speaking of which, Lee, please enter my office. Your special surprise is waiting for you. All others enter the arena and stay put."

Lee and the others entered the arena. Lee, following a path up to a door. "DJ Octavio" was drawn on it. He pushed the door opened and closed it behind him. DJ Octavio's office was somewhat small. The stacked set of monitors several feet diagonal to his left turned on. The monitors displayed multiple angles of the arena.

"The hell is this, Octavio?" Lee asked.

"One of the surprises." DJ Octavio answered.

A cage slowly surrounded Lee's party. They were trapped in the colossal arena.

"And the least of your worries, dear Lee."

A smaller cage formed around one side of the cage with no top piece. A sizeable hole split part of the arena from within the cage. Rising out of the hole on a circular platform was none other than Mika.

"Well well well...If it isn't Mika." Vee said.

Mika furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eghhh...I was really hoping that those other guards killed you, Vee." Mika lifelessly said.

"Aww. Now that's not nice. I thought you were warming up to me." Vee joked.

"What're you doing, Vee?" Leon asked.

"Just having fun with my prison guard."

"I am not your prison guard! I'm your worst fucking nightmare, you annoying twat!" Mika yelled.

"More like a dream."

"Grrrah! You thinking that you have me scared, worried, or even the slightest bit nervous is laughable!"

Vee smirked and innocently replied, "Why, I haven't even said anything about that. Are you really thinking about that that much?"

"I'm gonna shove a charger up your-"

"That's quite enough, Mika. It's about time we start." DJ Octavio chimed in.

"...Yes, sir." Mika reluctantly said.

"Now, let's get this show on the road."

DJ Octavio pressed a button underneath his desk. Three doors opened in the other room. The bottom of the cage molded into narrow pathways, allowing anyone and anything from the three doors to enter the arena.

"Prepare yourself, inklings! This is where you die!" Mika yelled.

A long, consecutive rail with green moving arrows formed within the smaller cage and diagonally rose out of it. Around the middle of the length of the cage, the rail looped around, connecting with itself.

"Let's see far you get!"

Mika jumps on the rail, smoothly grinding on it.

"First Wave: Octo Grunts!"

Simple octarian troops flooded out of the door. Their total count was around 50. They ran down the path into the arena.

"Callie, cover the ground with ink and fight off the octarians at one of the entrances. Leon and Venus, cover one of the other entrances. Vee, you fight off the octarians at the remaining entrance. I'll cover you all." Marie commanded.

Everyone got in position and held their ground.

"Come on, damn it. Let's fight!" Lee told Octavio.

"Right now? Surely you'd rather see how this all ends, correct?" Octavio asked.

"Stop stalling!"

"I'm afraid I don't take orders from the impatient."

"I'm gonna rip your slimy heart out!"

"Watch your friends battle for their lives or else." Octavio warns.

"Or else what?!"

"What. A. Shame. I was hoping to show you your next surprise after the arena, but it seems that I have no choice."

Octavio pressed a button on the side of his desk. A large canister with a front made of reinforced glass revealed itself from the wall. Inside was a conscious inkling body. With pitch black hair.

"No..." Lee said.

"Yes.." Octavio said.

Lee's dark aura exploded.

"Why do you have **Remy**?!"

* * *

Callie crushed the octarians that ran towards her. She was shot multiple times, but made sure to space out the times she was hit. Vee sliced through her foes, using her agility to rip through octarian flesh without getting hit. Marie protected everyone with her splat charger, one-shotting octarians from the middle of the arena. Leon and Venus used their near perfect strategy to decimate octos attacking them. Their tuned teamwork prevented serious bodily harm.

Soon enough, they killed all of the octarian troops.

"Impressive, but not good enough. Prepare for this next wave. Second Wave: Octarian Rollers!" Mika said.

The next batch of octarians appeared and made a run for it towards the arena. All 40 of them had rollers slightly larger than nornal rollers. The octarian rollers surrounded them.

"Well, shit. Now what?" Marie said.

"Leon and Venus, shoot your weapons up towards the sky. Marie, stay in the middle of us. Vee, cover my 6." Callie said.

Vee put her back up against Callie's. Marie got in between Leon and Venus, who had their backs facing Marie. They were packed tight together. Leon and Venus shot at the sky, watching as the ink splashed down on everyone. Using this, Callie and Vee started to kill off the octo rollers. Mika started to shoot at the group with her modified Splattershot. When I mean 'modified,' I mean that the gun could shoot as rapidly as a minigun, if not faster, with no spin-up time. Worst of all, it looked like the gun had a shit ton of ammunition...or inkmunition...whatever you wanna call it.

Mika's ink hit the group dozens of times. Feeling roughed up, Callie broke from the circle or inklings and started to attack the octarians. Using the roller, she squashed dozens of octos. Vee started to attack a few octarians herself. Leon and Venus continued to shoot at the air, letting it rain on the octarians. Marie focused on Mika, doing her best to get a clear shot of Mika. A full charged hit should damage her armor. The speed she was maintaining was unbelievable. The way that the rail was set up, the easiest spot to shoot Mika would be above the cage. Marie keep her charger over by the smaller cage, aiming slightly above.

Callie and Vee effectively killed all but a couple of octarian rollers. At that point, Leon and Venus could focus on the remaining octarians instead of shooting at the air. As Mika reached the smaller cage, Marie fired her charger. The hit put a large dent in Mika's armor, knocking her off in the process.

"Ow!" Mika exclaimed.

Vee killed the last octarian, stabbing through it's abdomen repeatedly.

"Ugh! You inklings aren't as dumb as you look. Regardless, you _will_ fall!" Mika pointed out.

She hopped onto the rail again.

"This next wave should deal with your cockroaches! Third Wave: Octarian Sloshers!"

30 octarians soon filled the arena with sloshers, eager to kill our heroes.

Mika instantly started to shoot at the inklings again. Scattering to avoid Mika's attack, the inklings split up. Marie did her best to not draw attention and aimed at Mika. Callie rushed back to Marie and swung her roller around her cousin. Being sure to avoid the sloshers, Vee ran around strategically and shanked the octarian sloshers. Leon and Venus stuck to their teamwork and depended on each other.

"Keep it up! Only 15 more sloshers!" Marie yelled.

Callie nearly exhausted herself protecting Marie. Vee, using a combination of kicks and stabs, accelerated her killing. Leon and Venus did what they could to kill the sloshers quickly. Marie took her shot and hit Mika again, knocking her off the rail and into her cage.

"Fuck!" Mika yelped.

Marie then started to shoot at the remaining sloshers. Callie could finally take a break now that all the sloshers were dead.

"Damn it all! Just die!" Mika yelled.

"Give it up, Mika! We're outclassing your little dumbass octarian soldiers." Marie said.

"It's over!" Callie yelled.

"Please come down, Mika. I wanna give you a big, sharp hug!" Vee added, hugging herself in the process.

"I'll be damned if any of you insects touch me! You'll never get past my next line of troops. Fourth Wave: Octarian Splatlings!" Mika screamed.

20 octarians filled the arena with their splatlings revved up.

"Annnnd now we're screwed." Callie said.

"No. I have an idea." Marie said.

"Well what is it?" Vee asked.

"Try not to get hit while protecting me." Marie said.

"...Real helpful, Marie." Callie sarcastically replied.

Mika jumped on the rail and said, "I hope for you inkling gremlins a painful death!"

Marie took aim. Vee hid behind Leon and Venus as they aimed for octarian heads. Callie repeatedly jumped and dove into her own ink to avoid the octarian splatlings. Slowly but surely, she was taking out octarians 1 by 1. The splatlings managed to get dozens of hits with their weapons, damaging the group greatly.

"Come on, Marie. Take the shot!" Vee said

"I have to time it just right, damnit!" Marie told Vee.

The octarian splatlings were closing in on the group, damaging the even more.

"A-Ah sh-shit. Alright..." Marie said.

Marie waited till Mika got near the smaller cage. She took her shot and miraculously hit Mika, breaking through her armor. Mika fell in the smaller cage, grunting as she did so.

Marie diverted her attention to the octarian splatlings and killed several. Callie continued to jump and dive into her ink an eventually killed a total of 8 octarian splatlings. Vee tried her luck and stabbed 5 of them to death, earning a few streaks of blood to seep out of her mouth. Leon and Venus finished off the remaining octarians with aggressive teamwork. The group collasped to the ground to rest. Mika slowly stood back up and growled.

"Y-Y-Y-You...damned... **INKLIIIIIIIINGS**!" She yelled.

"We're here to stay, Mika. Get comfortable." Vee said.

"The inkling race wil never be eradicated by you filthy octo bastards! Never forget it!" Leon yelled.

"We're stronger than we look and a shit ton stronger than we say!" Venus yelled.

"I've had enough of you octarians. Give up now and I'll consider not torturing you." Callie chimed in.

"The sooner you admit defeat, the lesser pain you will endure." Marie pointed out.

"You! Smug! Little! Assholes! You honestly think I'm gonna give up? As long as there is at least one octarian alive, none of you will ever win. Your fates are sealed. Our great race accepts nothing less than victory. Octarians are too proud to quit! Too strong to give in! Too smart to be convinced otherwise! And I will be damned if any of you prove me wrong! Get ready! You're about to see what an octarian can do when her heart is flooding with her dedication to her kind! This is our endgame! Final Wave: Mika Tentacles!" Mika stated.

Mika jumped down into the arena while raising her inkgun.

"Pfft HAHA! 'Mika Tentacles?'" Vee laughed.

"Grrr! No! Re! La! Tion!"

Mika made it rain with her ink.

* * *

"Do not trouble yourself with how I got him. Just know that I do have him." Octavio said.

"Don't test me, Octavio! Tell me! How did you get him?!" Lee yelled.

Octavio sighed.

"I guess you won't stop unless I do. You're acting like such a child, Lee."

"Tell me!"

"Oh, fine, you brat. 12 thousand years hasn't aged you at all. Long story short, your friend, Remy, was trespassing. I assume he was here to rescue Vee."

"If you have him, where is Kex?!"

"'Kex.' That name...The same name your friend was saying a few weeks ago. He's the one Remy fought to get here."

"What are you talking about, Octavio? Remy and Kex are friends!"

"Yes, but even friends fight. Remy told me that he had barely beaten Kex after a 10...15..20? After at least a 10 minute fight."

Lee couldn't believe his ears.

"He also told me that Kex was trying to prevent him from coming here. Something about waiting for you to come back."

"...Damn me..." Lee said.

"Yep. All your fault. Anyways, I have him for one reason and one reason only, Lee." Octavio said.

"To keep me from helping my friends or to keep me from killing you?"

"Well, no, but good guesses. I plan to use him."

"How would you use him?"

Octavio chuckled and asked, "If you had to choose, would you save Vee or two of your friends?"

Lee growled, his aura erratic.

"You..wouldn't..."

"Lee. Who do you choose to let die? Vee or Remy and Venus?"

"I won't choose. I can't choose."

Octavio smirked.

"Make your choice soon before I have to make it for you."

"Please! Don't do this!"

"The clock is ticking, Lee."

Just then, Remy started to groan. Lee's head shot towards Remy almost instantly.

"L-Lee..." Remy weakly called out.

"Remy!" Lee answered.

"L-Lee...I'm..sorry. I should've...wai-waited...Kex was right."

"It would seem so. Say, before you possibly die, mind telling me what Kex's last name was, Remy?" Octavio said.

"...Vortini...It's Vortini..take t-that..to your g-g-grave." Remy answered.

"Remy, I won't let you die! I'll save you." Lee told Remy.

Remy shook his head.

"N-No..Lee."

"What do you mean 'no?!'"

"I came h-here...to save Vee. T-That was my...mission..."

"But..Remy..."

"Don't let..me...die in v-vain. Finish..my..mission."

Lee balled his fists as Octavio said, "I'm pressing a button, Lee. In 20 seconds, someone die."

"What about Venus, Remy?! Have you thought about her?!"

"If...you don't s-save..V-Vee..."

Remy paused.

"What?" Lee asked.

" **I. WILL. KILL. YOU!** "

Lee's face was left blank. What emotion was he supposed to show? What was his face supposed to represent? Sadness? Anger? Confusion? Complete understanding?

"I loved Vee...I..I still do...I'm l-laying down my l-life...for her! I came to..rescue her...because..I loved her w-with all my heart." Remy admitted.

"Ooo, is that so? Lee? Have anything you want to tell him?" Octavio asked.

Lee tilted his head away from Remy.

"Remy...I'm sorry..I didn't know.." He shamefully replied.

"What? W-what do you...Oh g-god no..."

"I kissed her...because I loved her. I rescued her because I loved her."

Silence filled the tense room...

"...All those...years subtly...getting c-close t-to her...all those years...wasted.."

"Remy, I'm sorry!"

"...Save Vee, Lee. Save...her."

"Oh my. Wayyyy past 20 seconds. Choose, Lee. Now." Octavio said

Lee started to cry...His tears burned and slid down his face slowly.

"..Do..it..Lee. Sometimes...you have to...do..what..you h-have to d-do...to protect..."

...

"I choose Remy and Venus.. L-Let them die."

Octavio presses a button. The canister Remy was in started to fill up with water.

"Remyyyy!" Lee shouted.

"Mission...accomplished.." Remy said, passing out.

Remy started to dissolve as the water filled the canister more and more. Finally, the water completely filled the canister. Remy dissolved away until he was no longer visible. The last thing to dissolve was his smile. Lee collasped, his hands shaking.

"That's one. Now for the last one." Octavio said.

Octavio pressed another button under his desk.

* * *

The group did their best to avoid the painful rain of ink. Callie and Vee tried dash towards Mika only to be assaulted with ink. Callie and Vee, badly hurt, retreated as Leon and Venus attacked Mika from both sides. Mika span around, covering a larger area with ink and shutting down their offense.

Marie managed to get a shot off, momentarily stopping Mika's rain. Leon tackled her, knocking her weapon out of her hands. The weapon slid far away, due to the slippery ink. Mika kicked Leon off of her. She jumped up. Leon tried shooting her, but was stopped by Mika's feet. Mika expertly knocked the Splattershot out of Leon's hands and kicked him to the ground. She kicked the gun away with a strong kick and prepare to elbow dive on Leon. Leon rolled out of the way. Mika cracked the arena floor with her elbow and was unaffected by the fall. Leon shot up and blocked the next set of punches and kicks.

Marie aimed at Mika, but couldn't really get a clear shot. Mika used Leon as cover as she landed some hits. Mika started to push Leon back towards Marie with her attacks. With a hard kick, she knocked Leon into Marie. Marie fell down while tightly gripping the charger. She aimed at Mika and fired. Before the shot could hit Mika, she used Leon's body to block the shot.

With a heavily bruised back, Leon cried, "Ow! Goddamn it!"

Mika threw him aside and broke Marie's charge into two pieces.

"Oh shit." Marie said.

Venus tried to sneak up behind Mika, but was kicked back several yards. Mika grabbed Marie's leg with one hand and repeatedly slammed her on the ground. She stopped moments after, gazing at Marie's limp body, and continued to slam her. Mika threw Marie away and targeted Vee.

"She's a shit ton stronger than I thought...uhg!" Vee said.

"The power of all octarians and octolings flow through my veins, infecting me with their hopes and dreams. I will not let them down. As long as I'm giving my all, you inklings will fall!" Mika said.

Vee stood up slowly, wincing.

"You think you're the only one? Whether or not our people know it, everything is on the line and we're the only ones that can save them. The only ones to defeat you octarians. The only ones to restore Inkopolis to it's former glory! I will not let them down! As long as I'm giving my all, you octarians will fall!" She said.

"I won't leave here without your head."

"You won't be leaving here at all."

"Big talk, Vee, but can you back it up?"

"You don't know what I can do, Mika..."

"Show me...Show me _exactly_ what you can do!"

Just then, the intercoms blared.

"That's quite enough, Mika. Commence Plan B." Octavio said.

"But, sir! I'm so close to-"

"No more arguing, Mika. You know what to do. Now do it." Octavio ordered.

"...Yes...sir. Commencing Plan B." Mika hesitantly said.

"Plan B?" Vee asked.

Mika dashed to Venus, grabbing her by the neck and running towards her inkgun. Vee tried to catch Mika, but was too slow. Mika had already gotten her modified Splattershot and pointed it at Venus.

"No! Venus!" Leon yelled, weakly.

"Leon!" Venus yelled back.

Venus struggled hopelessly in Mika's grasp.

"Trust me...if it was up to me...I would've killed you first, Vee." Mika said, staring directly at Vee.

With a halfhearted smile, Mika pulled the trigger, unloading multiple rounds into Venus's head. Mika dropped Venus, letting her limp body crash into the floor.

"Ve...Venus..." Leon said hoarsely.

Leon's head hit the floor as well as his fists. Repeatedly banging the ground with a fist, Leon chanted, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Damn you, Mika." Vee said.

"At least you can be the second one." Mika said.

Leon stood up, his face flooded with liquid sorrow. He didn't wear a sad face, though. His face was anger personified. His teeth are clenched. His veins were popping out of his face. His eyes were...red?

" **RAHHHHHHH!** " Leon roared, head tilted up high as a dark aura barely surrounded him.

"What..the...fuck?" Mika asked.

"How is he doing that?" Vee asked.

Callie checked on Marie, who was barely clinging to consciousness.

" **WITH RAMI SALYERS AS MY WITNESS, I'LL DESTROY YOU!** " Leon screamed, raising his hand, which had nails like small daggers.

Leon charged towards Mika with unbelievable speed. He was 5x times faster than Lee in this form, which was made clear as he reached Mika in moments.

"Holy shit!" Mika yelped.

As Mika's legs trembled, Leon swung at her. She was unable to avoid it nor block its force. Leon was able to claw her abdomen. After a swift succession of severe swipes, Leon juggled Mika's clawed body. He kicked her body away for his final hit. Mika slammed into the ground and bled profusely.

"H-H-How... is that possible?" She asked.

Leon twitched as he sat still by Venus's corpse.

"How...could he...do that?" Mika asked herself.

The intercoms blared again.

"Mika, escape! Now!" Octavio ordered.

Vee charged towards Mika but stopped as a blast of smoke exploded from a circular device Mika activated. Vee swiped through the smoke, but sighed in frustration as Mika was gone.

"Damn it! She's gone! I almost had her..." Vee said.

Leon placed his fingers over Venus's eyelids and pulled them over her empty eyes.

" **I...I love you, Venus. I'll n** _ever fo_ rget you..." Leon said, slowly passing out.

His tears soon evaporated as he lied down.

"Come on, everyone! We have to help Lee fight Octavio." Vee said

"No, Vee." Callie said.

"No? What are you talking about?!"

"Listen, Vee! One of us are dead, one of us are unconscious, and one of us are damn near there, not to mention that we're all hurt. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for Leon. We can't help him like this."

Vee groaned and sat down.

"You're..right." She said.

"It's up to Lee now...Everything definitely depends on him now.." Callie said.

* * *

"It is done, Lee. Remy and Venus are dead and the rest of your friends aren't in shape to help you. I guess it's time for our battle." Octavio said.

"I'm going to kill you..." Lee coldly stated.

"We'll just have to see about that. Lee, it's been a pleasure." Octavio said, pulling out a box.

It was small and jet black. He flipped it open and pressed the button.

"You must love buttons..." Lee joked.

Just then, the wall behind Octavio exploded, revealing a incredibly large robot. Said robot had a turntable, 4 cannons, 2 huge mechanical fists, 4 green propellants, and wasabi plants. Lights shined within the robot, revealing a stage. Octavio leaped into the robot and flew upwards. Lee followed him, using his shadow wings. After flying about 500 feet above ground, Octavio and Lee arrived at their battleground: The sky.

"I'd like you to meet my ultimate weapon: Octobot King!" Octavio said.

"I honestly couldn't give a fuck what it was called." Lee responded.

"This is where you shall die, Lee. This is where the fate of Inkopolis will be decided. Those damned inklings will perish, just like you will."

"I doubt that hunk of junk could actually be worthy of fighting."

"Such bold talk, human. How's about you give it a go? One good punch."

Lee cracked his fists and said, "I'll take you up on your offer."

Lee flew straight into the robot, punching with his right shadow arm. The robot was completely unaffected.

"Not even a dent?! That thing's incredible! How could it withstand that blow?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing but a few upgrades, Lee. Surely someone of your caliber can handle it. Or...can't you?" Octavio chuckled.

"Forget it. I'll find a weak spot."

"Don't waste too much time, human. Your last moments on this planet should be spent on gazing upon my excellence."

"Wow...Don't blow yourself too hard, Octavio. Wouldn't want your lil' tentacle to get hurt."

"Your jokes express your fear, boy. It's only natural, I suppose. Our endgame has arrived and you cannot damage me."

"Don't hold your breath, you tyrant!"

"Enough. We've jawed on long enough. It is time for our glorious battle and my certain victory. Prepare yourself, Lee, for this is our one and only bout and your last chance to save what you hold dear. So please..."

Octavio's fist shot out towards Lee.

"Entertain me!"

Lee dodged the attack and bolted towards Octavio. He tried to grab Octavio right out of his robot, but Octavio activated his shield.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't let you grab me, now can I?" He said.

"Damn it." Lee said in frustration.

"I've prepared for you Lee. How could you expect to beat me?"

Octavio grabbed Lee with both his mechanical hands. He squeezed hard, crushing Lee.

"Egh! Ow!"

"Oh, come on. Give me a fight." Octavio said.

Lee broke out of his grip and drew away from him. Octavio shot his mechanical fists again. Lee blocked them, sustaining little damage.

"Damn it. What could be his weakness?" Lee said to himself.

Octavio chuckled as Lee did nothing but block and avoid his mechanical fists.

"Are you understanding how hopeless it is to fight? Have you recognized your superior already? What a shame. I expected more from you." He told Lee.

"Grr!" Lee growled.

"I guess I should've expected this. This is all a human has to offer? Pathetic little insects."

"Shut up!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk so rudely. If you surrender now, I'll make you my royal guard/servant. Continue to annoy me and I'll send you to your family."

"I'd never join forces with you."

"Join forces? Hah! You'd be my slave, not an ally."

"Just wait till I get my hands on you."

"But you won't, Lee. Just like those inklings, you will understand my true might and surrender to the superior octarian race."

"I'll never let you."

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I have to discipline you. I am showing mercy, Lee. I suggest you take my previous offer."

"Fuck you!"

Octavio sighed, his smile still painted on his face.

"Then you will die, just like how your race died: Like a prehistoric bitch."

Octavio's fist shot out towards Lee.

"Don't talk about my race..."

The mechanical fist made contact with Lee's.

"Like you know them!"

Lee punched the fist away. The fist crashed into Octavio's shield, cracking it slightly.

"..Oh no.." Octavio said.

"So that's how I can get to you..." Lee said.

Lee grinned.

"Wipe that look off your face! You will still lose. Do you hear me, human?"

"Yeah? Well let's just see."

"Taste my Octolazer!"

Octavio activated the robot's octolazer, blasting Lee with ink. Would've killed him if he wasn't..ya know...HUMAN.

Lee brushed off ink that accumulated on his person and asked, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Octavio gasped and asked, "How?!"

"You're not getting the I'm-a-human concept, are you?"

"Still your tongue!"

Octavio shot his fists at Lee once more. Lee punched both of Octavio's mechanical fists. They cracked his shield even more.

"Ugh! Alright. Let's see how you fair against my Octotorpedoes!" Octavio said, activating his Octorpedoes.

The Octorpedoes targeted Lee and were about to clash into him. Lee grabbed two Octorpedoes with his shadow arms and threw them at Octavio. The Octorpedoes covered Octavio's shield with ink.

"Curses! I can't see a damned thing!" He yelled.

"Now you know how I felt fighting your guards." Lee said.

"Gah! I should've installed wipers."

"Here, let me help you."

Lee kicked Octavio's shield, pushing Octavio back while cracking the shield even more. Most of the ink flew off the shield.

"You will not get the better of me, Lee! I will kill you! Go, Octomissle!" Octavio yelled.

A large missile shot out from the robot.

"Is this another ink-based projectile?" Lee asked.

"Yes it...I did not prepare for this fight well enough." Octavio admitted.

Lee grabbed the Octomissile and threw it at Octavio. Octavio dodged the Octomissile as it went crashing down on his base, covering the outside of Sector C and B with ink.

"All that time planning for my arrival and you have only one weapon that can affect me?" Lee asked.

"Well...not just one." Octavio said.

"Such a great race you octos are."

"Grrr! Don't you dare mock us!"

Octavio tried to punch Lee again, failing as Lee punched the fists back at Octavio. The shield was on it's last legs.

"Damn it all.." Octavio said.

"As soon as the shield is down, Octavio, I'm gonna tear you apart!" Lee shouted.

Octavio frowned and descended.

"Running away, eh?" Lee asked.

Lee followed Octavio down, soon reaching the ground near Octavio's office.

"I just got to reach my desk to kill those inklings and prepare Plan C." Octavio said.

Lee appeared in front of Octavio.

"I don't think so, you pussy. We're not done fighting."

"Damn it all! Where are you when I need you?" Octavio said to himself.

"Get ready, octarian scumbag. I'm going to finally kill you and save Inkopolis. Any last words?" Lee said.

"...Oh, thank god. He's here."

"Um..what?"

"He's talking about me, Eel."

Lee turned around to find Xavier in Octavio's office.

"Xavier?" Lee asked.

"Yes, 'brother.'" Xavier said.

"This is great. Now Octavio's definitely getting killed."

Octavio laughed...

"Laughing before your death. Just sad." Lee said.

Xavier kicked Lee in his back, making him fall face first into the ground.

"Make your escape now, Octavio." Xavier said.

"Nice doing business with you, Xavier. I'll be seeing you later, Lee. Or should I say Eel?" Octavio said.

Octavio flew away as Lee groaned.

"X..X-Xavier. What..the..hell is..wrong with you?! He's getting away!" Lee said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Eel, but it was all according to my plan." Xavier explained.

"What plan?!"

"My plan to rid the world of inklings and octarians."

"..W-What?!"

"You might not understand, but...I'm bringing our race back. Creating more humans. Everything will be alright."

"Explain..everything.."

Xavier sighed as he saw Lee get back up on his own two feet.

"Fine, Eel. I will tell you the whole truth. Our race was brought to near extinction, Eel. I was so alone for so long. I survived the flood and had to live 12 thousand long years with Lilac and Kovanna. You were lucky enough to be unconscious during that time. Our father, Mr. Commons, only had one cryogenic chamber and gave it to you to preserve your life. I barely had enough time to react when the flood reached us..." Xavier said.

Lee's eyes started to water.

"We took you and the supplies necessary to keep you cryogenically frozen. Kept you safe. Traveled countless miles...until one day. We witnessed the rivalry between the inklings and octarians on dry land. Their first major war on land, I believe. We hid in the shadows during the conflict. Once Inkopolis was founded, we had decided to live there, remaining unseen by the creatures that lived there. An idea had soon formed in my head...'What if we could use your resurrecting powers to make more humans, Lilac?' 'No, Xavier. For it to work when there are no more humans would require killing a creature for every human. I will not contribute to anyone's or anything's deaths. All life is sacred.' All she had to do was listen to me.."

"What..What happened afterwards?" Lee asked.

"I killed her...eventually. Took years, but I killed her and used my powers to take hers."

"You can do that?!"

"As I said before, I'm telling you the _whole_ truth. Kovanna confronted me for killing Lilac. Said that I was insane. Bringing back humans wouldn't bring back their old lives. It wouldn't bring back our father. She was ready to defy me...so I killed her and took her healing powers. Now, disputed by none, I took care of you. I was going to use you to help me achieve my goal. But then I asked myself, 'What if you don't agree? What if you run away and leave me all alone? What if you fought against me?' So then, when you were close to waking up, I quickly took you out the chamber, grabbed the chamber, and flew away undetected."

"That's how I ended up in that alley?"

"Yes. That's how Riley found you. From that day on, I stalked you, making note of your actions. You cleverly bonded with the inklings to gain their trust and use of their resources. I saw you when you fought in your first battle. When you first learned of why there were no humans. I saw you kill Riley's squad...I even saw you..eat him."

"What?! Eat him?!"

"Yes..His squad shuddered and vomited as you swallowed him almost whole, leaving no mess. You ate his clothes, shoes, everything."

Lee put a hand on his head and slowly dragged it down.

"Your dark powers make you a monster. A demon. It was the best thing to ever happen since me thinking up my idea. I revealed myself to you merely to trick you into thinking I had just found you. After that moment, I made a deal with Octavio. I had found him after stumbling apon his base in its early phase during my travels. I told him that I would help him improve his base and supply him with weapons as long as he promised to help me kill the inklings. I was going to betray him afterwards and kill all of the octarians later on. I didn't expect you to get this far. I thought you would fail and I would have to bail you out."

"All this was just a setup to get me to help you kill my friends?!"

"Yes. Octavio and his guards were incompetent, sadly. I thought that his experimentation on some of his female octolings would make them stronger, faster, and overall better. Not turn them into men. Oh well. None of that matters, now."

Lee gritted his teeth and asked, "Why would you make a weapon that could take away our powers?!"

"It was part of a backup plan."

Lee wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry, Eel. I'll make it up to you. Join me. Let's kill those inklings and octarians. We can start with your friends."

Xavier opened the door leading to the arena. The inkling group stared at Xavier. Lee grabbed Xavier by his hoodie and yanked him back. He threw Xavier out of the office. Xavier hit the ground hard.

"I will not join you! You kill Lilac and Kovanna and tried to kill my friends. You're the reason Remy had to die!"

"Oh, boohoo. Think about the bigger picture, Eel. We could bring the humans back!"

"By killing my friends? I won't let you do it! I miss having humans around, but won't kill inklings to bring them back. You'd be bringing back random people in exchange for my friends."

"Eel, please..reconsider. Father would want you to. Rami Salyers would want you to."

Vee and the rest entered the office. Callie had to drag Leon and Marie in.

"My powers may make me a monstrosity, but your mindset makes you a real monster! I'm putting an end to this!"

"Eel...you know what I did to our sisters. Don't end up like them. Learn from their morality."

"I think you're the only one that needs to learn."

Xavier sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he had no pupils and his eyes shined, emitting a golden light from them.

"Then I guess we really aren't brothers. Or even family. I should've guessed from the start. If my robotic sisters didn't approve, why would my human brother?"

A white aura thickly surrounded Xavier.

"I was a fool to let you live, Eel."

Lee's dark aura exploded. Lee stretched his arms and shadow arms.

"No, Xavier. You're a fool for using my life."

This was the true final battle.

Lee vs Xavier: All Inklings' Fates.


	26. Chapter 26: Lee vs Xavier

Lee and Xavier stared each other down. The inklings nervously watched from the office.

"O-Oh man." Callie said.

"This is gonna be fierce." Vee told Callie.

Xavier tilted his head and asked, "You really want it to end this way?"

"I never wanted this. Blame yourself!" Lee told him.

Lee charged towards Xavier, violently swinging his fists. Xavier blocked all of Lee's attacks and pushed him back.

"You're inexperienced, Eel." He said.

Lee ran towards Xavier and swung his leg around. Xavier grabbed it and tossed him into the air. Xavier flew towards Lee and kicked him higher into the air. Flying up past Lee, Xavier punched Lee in the chest, sending him crashing into the Earth. Xavier slowly descended until he touched the ground. Lee jumped up and shot dark balls of energy towards Xavier. Xavier, all while walking towards Lee, slapped the blasts away. Lee tried to grab Xavier with his shadow arms, but missed as Xavier jumped into the air. Xavier blasted Lee with his light energy.

Lee stumbled back, trying to regain his balance. Xavier flew straight towards the exposed Lee. Xavier kicked Lee upside his head. Lee fell backwards, landing hard against the dirt. He winced in pain. Xavier crouched down, shaking his head.

"Those inklings have made you weak and your mindset has allowed you think you were only getting stronger. No one improves themselves on the lowest difficulty, Eel." He told Lee.

Lee jumped up and kicked Xavier. Xavier bounced off the ground and onto his feet.

"Then what do you call that?" Lee asked.

"...The _lowest_ difficulty..."

Lee tried to frown, but his shocked face was frozen stiff. He growled and charged Xavier blindly. Xavier twisted around and roundhouse kicked Lee in an instant. His leg still on Lee's neck and shoulder, Xavier forced Lee to the ground, putting his foot on Lee's head.

"Lee!" Callie yelled.

"Lee! Get up!" Vee yelled.

"Yes, Eel." Xavier said.

Lee bared his teeth as his eyes were closed shut.

"Get..up. Now!"

Lee struggled to stand up as Xavier held him down with his foot.

"You're making a mockery of our father. You were the one he spent the most time with. He worked on you the most. He spent various resources on you! Show me what he wasted a portion of his life on!"

Lee forced his head up slowly until he could jump out of Xavier's hold. Xavier took a step back as Lee lunged at Xavier with his right normal and shadow fist. Xavier dodged the blow and slashed at Lee with his Brightness. He cut Lee's left arm and kicked him away. Lee threw some more punches, landing none of them. Xavier was too quick, quicker than anything Lee had ever faced.

"Why! Can't! I! Hit! You?!" Lee shouted while swinging his fists.

"Like I said, Eel. You're inexperienced. You've never had a real challenge." Xavier told him.

Xavier swiftly got around Lee and punched him in the back. While Lee arched his back in pain, Xavier wrapped around him and punched him in the gut. Lee bent down, groaning. Xavier bicycle kicked Lee in the face, lifting him 20ft into the air. Lee crashed into the ground, blood trickling out of his nose.

"You don't stand a chance."

Lee got up from the ground slowly, coughing and groaning. He wiped away blood from his nose. Xavier snarled and kicked Lee back down, hard. Lee was heavily bleeding out his nose now. Xavier stomped Lee's head twice and kicked him away.

"You're pathetic, Eel!"

Lee rolled a several feet away from Xavier. Lee stood up and charged at Xavier again. Xaiver sidestepped and kneed Lee in the abdomen. He grabbed Lee's head and punched him dead in the mouth. Blood poured from Lee's mouth.

"Disgraceful. 'Father's greatest achievement' my ass! You're a damn dirty disappointment, Eel."

Lee grabbed Xavier's arm and threw him to the ground. He had managed to bust Xavier's lip. Lee threw Xavier away, allowing Xavier to recover.

"Hmm. Seems that I was losing myself there. Lesson learned." He said.

"Not yet, Xavier...I'm still..gonna...defeat you..." Lee said.

"Oh please, Eel. I've had countless years of training. You've been up and about for less than a year."

"I'm gonna...rip you...limb...from..."

Lee kneeled down to the ground.

"Feel that, Eel? That's genuine pain. Genuine damage. Genuine regret. I bet you haven't felt it in quite a while."

"How...I am...hurt...this badly?"

"I'm not one of these weakling octarians nor one of these weakling inklings. Remember that!"

Lee shot dark balls of energy at Xavier again. Xavier put up a thin shield composed of nothing but light. The dark blasts were ineffective. Xavier his shield down and frowned.

"You're giving your all and you still can't amount to me, Eel. Maybe I should kill one of these inklings for motivation." He said.

"Don't you dare!" Lee yelled.

"Then maybe you should actually start fighting."

Lee charged Xavier and assaulted him with hundreds of punches. Not a single one made contact as Xavier expertly dodged them all. It was like Lee's hands and Xavier were magnets on their North side.

"Just go down already!" Lee shouted.

"Why? You've inflicted minor damage and nothing more. Because you're weak!" Xavier told Lee.

Xavier headbutted Lee and then punched him in his jaw. Lee fell back down. He groaned and lied down. He laid on the ground, almost motionless.

"That's it, huh? I had expected you to fight for at least a bit longer, but oh well. You've made it clear." Xavier said.

Xavier walked into the office.

"S-Stay back!" Callie told Xavier, putting Vee in front of her.

"Get off of me, coward!" Vee said.

"Oh don't you two worry. I'll be killing you shortly. But first, I have to deal with him." Xavier said.

Xavier tore through a part of the wall and pulled out one of the Human Reverters.

"Wait! Don't!" Callie begged.

"Quiet, woman! I could kill you now if that's what you want." Xavier told Callie.

Callie reluctantly silenced herself. Xavier walked over to Lee and pointed the weapon at him. Lee opened his eyes.

"..N-No..." He groaned.

"Father wasted his time with you. You've shown me just how weak you are. No one deserves this horrid power, so now, you're going back to how you were. And then...maybe you can come back as someone more obedient." Xavier said.

Xavier fired the Human Reverter at Lee, surrounding him in a thick, erratic aura tinged orange. Lee's shadow arms slowly faded away. His hair was changed, now colored brown. His teeth were no longer sharp. Only his four canines were, but similar to the average 14-year-old's. His left eye became blue, but his right remained red. His skin remained brown, but of a lighter shade. His nails were no longer sharp.

His powers were now revoked as he now became human. A full blown human. Nothing but flesh, bones, the works.

"It's over now, Eel." Xavier said, picking Lee up.

Xavier slammed Lee unconscious.

"I've won."

* * *

Lee opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, panicking as his surroundings were nothing but space. Different shades of black, purple, red, green, blue, and even teal were cascaded around, even though the majority of his surroundings were black like the night.

"Where am I?! Where is Callie?! Marie?! Vee?! Anyone?!" Lee shouted.

He was surprised that he could breathe and talk. Just then, a figure rose from behind Lee.

"Eel Commons. Face me..."

Lee slowly turned around and saw the monumental figure. He dressed in black, white, green, and red robes. His face showcased his moustache and beard. He looked so young. Not child-like, but no older than 30. And he was covered...in fur?

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"The one who gave you your powers."

Lee gasped.

"Rami Salyers?!"

"The one...and...only." Rami said.

"You're..the one who cursed me...with that power!"

"Oh don't even start. Without me, you'd be dead."

"I guess that's true...Where are we?"

"This is part of my realm. You're unconscious. That Xavier gave you a real beating."

"Yeah, I know."

"I never meant for my powers to be abused like that. All I ever wanted was the best for this world. That fool, Xavier, won't stop until he ruins my desire...I've failed you father."

"So, stop him!"

"I can't."

"Why not? What're you, scared?!"

"Don't question me, boy! Believe me, I am not scared and far more powerful than any being could ever comprehend! I'd stop him if I could!"

Rami's voice boomed so loudly, Lee had to cover his ears. Rami was surrounded in a thick purple aura. His eyes were engulfed in red and thousands of shadow arms sprouted from him.

"My a-apologies, sir!"

Rami retracted his shadow arms. His eyes were their normal color with only the iris being red. The aura faded away.

"I cannot directly affect my world. Only indirectly. It was the price of becoming a deity. If not for that stupid rule, I would've already obliterated that damned traitor Xavier."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I failed. He was much stronger and experienced. I didn't stand a chance."

"No. You did not. I blame myself for not doing this earlier, but..I'm going to do you a solid, so to speak."

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm sending you back there to fight him."

"I'm going to lose again!"

"No you're not. I'm going to imbue you with more of my Darkness. A much stronger amount. You will have your powers back tenfold. I hope that will be enough to deal with Xavier."

Rami held out his hand and shot Lee with a beam of Darkness. He felt it flooding back into him. The power. The insanity. The monstrous presence. Everything was back and tons stronger than before.

"Dark Lee 2...Yes, I heard you talk about naming yourself that. Now, go and save my world."

"Wait! I have so many more questions!"

"I'm sorry, but now isn't the time."

"B-But-"

"Go! Use my powers and destroy Xavier Commons. Your father believes in you."

"..How would you know.."

"Let's just say, we keep in touch."

Rami smiled. Lee's face brimmed with happiness.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Lee...I will see you again.."

Rami sealed Lee in bubble and transported him back into his body. Lee sprang upwards and exploded in power. Xavier, who was ready to strike Callie, turned around. He gasped in awe, seeing Lee's purple aura and now erect purple hair flowing along with the aura. Although he no longer had shadow arms, that didn't deter his intentions.

"What?! How did...how did you..." Xavier said.

"Xavier Commons. You will no longer continue your evil ways! I will never allow you to roam freely ever again!" Lee responded.

Lee grabbed Xavier instantaneously and threw him away from Callie. Xavier stood up and prepared to fight Lee.

"I am Earth's Last Hope! I am Eel Commons and as my father and Rami Salyers as my witnesses, **I'LL DESTROY YOU!** "

* * *

 **Sorry everyone, but I'll have to delay the next chapter again. I would've finished it up tonight, but I'm back up with my forgotten homework. Until told otherwise, The next chapter will drop some time the approaching week. Thanks for understanding. The next chapter will have slightly more content/ word count to show my appreciation for your understanding. It'll be bumped up 300-500+ words.**

 **Thank you once again, and I will see you once that chapter drops. Oh, and one last thing..The story is coming to an end soon. The next chapter will be the second to last chapter. I have decided to make a sequel later in the year. The explanation for Rami being a god will be in the sequel. For those who don't know, Rami is a character from my fanfic and, more or less, my OC.**

 **I decided to put Just Perfect III on a hiatus as to focus on Rami's rise to power, so to speak. A lot more will be explained later on. As for now, prepare for a chapter drop this upcoming week. An with that, I bid you all adieu, for now.**


	27. Chapter 27: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Xavier, fists and teeth clenched in anger, growls.

"Why?! How?!" He asked.

"Not even weapons designed to weaken me will work. Not while Rami's in power." Lee said.

"...You've got to be kidding me! You get your powers back so easily because of some pathetic, self-proclaimed god?"

"Evil will never triumph! There will always be someone to stop it! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"We will see about that. After I'm done with you, I will be gunning for Rami next!"

Lee laughed while placing his hand over his eyes. He then crossed his arms.

"I don't think caskets allow you to do such a thing. You're going no where."

"I think this has gone on long enough...I will eradicate you and the unimportant creatures that inhabit our once great Earth! No! Matter! What!"

Xavier charges at Lee. Lee and Xavier clash into each other, dealing out attacks at an incredible speed. They did their best to dodge each others' attacks. Both were able to get some hits off, colliding with each others' fists. Lee's punches did the most damage, however. Xavier pushed Lee off of him.

Xavier wiped his bloody mouth. He shot at Lee with his Brightness. The blasts were slapped away as Lee ran towards Xavier. Xavier punched Lee in his face and kicked him back. Lee dove foward and headbutted Xavier.

"Ah!" Xavier yelped.

Lee gut-punched Xavier, making him bend down.

"Your punches feel like daisies. You're nothing now, Xavier." Lee tells Xavier.

Xavier elbows Lee in the jaw, finally causing some damage.

"You're not invincible, Eel. You're still a weakling!" Xavier shouts.

Xavier continually punches Lee. Abdomen, cheek, jaw, ribs, even Lee's chest received blows.

"You're still a disappointment!"

Lee instantly uppercuts Xavier and then kicks him in the throat. Xavier gasps for air as he recieved several blows. Lee threw Xavier into the air. Xavier stopped midair.

"You're a disappointment, Xavier! You could've been something great." Lee said.

"I _am_ something great! I am the one who'll save the human race!"

"This isn't the way. You're killing the inklings to do it!"

"So what, Eel? They are just mutated squids! Nothing more! They don't even begin to amount to our potential!"

"They don't deserve this. At least only target the octarians."

"Ah, but that would solve half of the problem. It wasn't the humans' time. The inklings also stole their time!"

"You're nuts..."

"You've become too attached."

Xavier points at Vee.

"Should I start with her?" He asked, smiling deviously.

Lee flew towards Xavier at a near-invisible speed.

"Don't tempt me to crush your skull!" He yelled.

Xavier punched Lee with both of his hands. Lee went spiraling down until he smashed into the ground.

"You have the strength and speed to match me so far, but everything else remains the same! You can't save the inklings, especially her!" Xavier laughed.

"Lee!" Vee yelled.

Lee groaned and stood back up.

"Get him, Lee! You can do this!" Callie yelled.

"Who said that last part?" Xavier asked, looking down.

Callie ducked down behind Vee.

"Callie, grow some ovaries and get from behind me!" Vee shouted.

"'Callie' eh? That's your name? Tacky." Xavier said.

"Screw you, you goddamn flashlight!" Callie yelled out.

"Annnnd you're dying first." Xavier said.

Lee flew up into the air and met Xavier, eye-to-eye.

"This ends now! Here's my ultimatum: Beg forgiveness and fight with us against our enemies, or I will be forced to kill you!" He told Xavier.

"There's no saving me, Eel. I'm not going to help you nor those wretched inklings!" Xavier said.

"...Fine.."

Lee kneed Xavier in the jaw and then Xavier punched Lee. Lee kicked Xavier and was elbowed in the abdomen. Lee headbutted Xavier and Xavier kicked Lee in the chest. Lee twisted Xavier's arm around. Xavier broke his hold and held him in a full nelson. Lee flipped him over and kicked Xavier in the face. Xavier spun around and kicked Lee in the mouth.

Lee and Xavier blasted each other with their energy. They both persisted in blasting each other and only stopped to catch their breaths.

Lee flew straight towards Xavier and punched him, forcing his head backwards. Xavier kicked Lee with both of his feet. Ever increasing in speed, Lee and Xavier continually punch each other. Both of them were marked with bruises and blood. Lee and Xavier pushed each other away with a punch.

"Just give up, Eel. You're not going to defeat me." Xavier said.

"I think you're speaking too soon. It's over yet." Lee said.

Lee and Xavier ran towards each other and starting laying into each other with heavy hits. Their faces and bodies suffered as they damaged one another. Sweat mixed in with blood and trickled down from their bodies. Heavy panting was as occasional as their breathing itself. Callie turned towards Vee, worried.

"Vee, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

Vee stared Callie down and said, "Sit here...and hope."

"We can't just sit here and be so powerless! We have to do something!"

"What can we do exactly? You know, other than getting killed."

"Maybe we can distract him...M-Maybe we could help by distracting! Distract Xavier and have Lee end him!"

"Well when you feel like taking a chance, have at it."

Callie, snarling, turned away.

"Forget it! I guess we can just sit here and die if Lee loses."

Vee sighed. She placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"That's all we can do..." She said softly.

Callie threw Vee's hand from off of her. Vee turned back towards the fight. Lee and Xavier were now in the air. Lee punched Xavier, sending him flying. Lee flew right towards Xavier and grabbed him. He tossed him straight into the air.

Lee put his hands together and pointed at the sky with his palms. He aimed at Xavier as he shot a large blast of dark energy. Xavier turned towards the blast and smacked it away.

"Rrrrgh! You know what, Eel? I'm through entertaining you anymore. You're going to get all of me! Do you hear me, you little ungrateful fuck?! We've finally reached our true endgame!" Xavier told Lee.

"Say what you want, but we both know you're at your limit!" Lee replied.

He flew straight towards Xavier, ready to deliver a deadly blow. Xavier's frown soon turned into a mischievous smile. Once Lee reached Xavier, swinging his fist with all the might he could ever hope to muster, Xavier caught his fist. He tightly gripped it, almost too tight. Xavier easily twisted Lee's wrist, breaking with ease.

"Ahh! Eeeahhhh! Shit!" Lee screamed in pain.

Xavier had locked onto Lee's hand, showing no sign of slack.

"This has been interesting, 'dear brother,' but I think now is a good time to end this. I was really hoping that you would force me to use this technique." Xavier said.

Xavier's shit-eating grin pierced through Lee's soul.

"It's just a wrist. T-This..fight isn't o-over.." Lee said through the pain.

"Oh, but it is. You've miraculously forced me to reach such a high level of power. You've...you've caused me to struggle against you and I congratulate you for it...but now, that's over. It's _all_ over. No more of this nonsense, you spoiled brat. Now...you will become part of me." Xavier said.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Lee asked.

Lee groaned as he felt something...leaving him. Breathing slowly got harder to perform. Lee's aura shrank. His eye color faded into a light brown as he began to feel severely lightheaded.

"W-What's...happening?" Lee softly asked, his eyes panicking.

"I'm absorbing you. Well, I'm absorbing what's _making_ you...well..you. Your overpowered dark powers that were nothing but a crutch for you. They are being revoked. You're about to be completely human. A weak, worthless human." Xavier explained.

"N-No...please...I...need them."

"Heh. You're such a failure. Such a...such a little **BITCH**! I hate you so much!"

Lee looked at Xavier, dead in the eye.

"Our father spent such a great portion of his life making you what you were! I used to hate him for it, but...it's not his fault. He wanted to make another great creation. He devoted himself to such a...such a project...He wanted you to be so much more! 'Protect the Earth. Protect the people. Protect the innocent. Protect loved ones.' You were supposed to be this great creation! What happened to you?!" Xavier ranted.

Lee remained silent, coughing up blood.

"What made you weak?! Not our father! Not Rami! Who! Made! You! Weak?!"

Xavier started to cry.

"What made you ruin father's hopes and dreams?! What is wrong with you?!"

Lee turned away.

"He's dead! He died for nothing! Instead of focusing on surviving the upcoming flood, he made a cryogenic chamber just for you! He saved your life and _this_ is how you pay him back?!"

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FAILURE!"**

 **"I! DON'T! KNOOOOOW!"** Lee screamed.

His voice boomed throughout the area. For miles and miles around, his scream could be heard. Lee and Xavier's tears dripped from their face down to the ground. The tears slowly connected once on the ground. Lee broke out crying with searing hot anger towards himself. The last of his dark power was stripped away from him.

"...You...are...truly...worthless." Xavier whispered.

Xavier let Lee go, allowing him to slowly smash into the ground. Xavier descended down to the floor, staring at the last family member he had.

"I will change this world, Eel. Once more, humans will reign supreme. And this nightmare can finally be over." He said.

Just then, Xavier's body started to violently twitch. His body started to steam...dark purple?

"W-What the hell is happening?!" He asked.

Lee's melancholic screams resonated with the air. His voice rang throughout the land. The steam started to rapidly expand.

"Why...Why is the dark power..."

Xavier abruptly screeched in pain as the dark power exploded out of him. The dark power disappeared in the air as it ripped out of Xavier. In mere moments, a large hole decorated Xavier's abdomen. The inside was devoid of any sort of material. It was just a big, black hole.

"Ah! Egh! Hrhh! Rehhh..." Xavier excruciatingly groaned.

He fell to the ground, next to Lee.

"W-What...happened...to me?" He asked.

Callie and Vee rushed out to Lee. Vee wrapped herself around Lee, earning a few pain-ridden moans from Lee. Callie stared at Xavier and placed a foot on his head.

"It's gonna feel so good to finally kill you." Callie told Xavier.

"N-No, Callie.." Lee said.

This shocked the other three. They were awestruck when Lee of all people told her to spare him.

"Excuse me, Lee?" Callie asked.

"Don't kill him."

"...You're fucking insane! He has to die! To protect us! To prevent something like this from ever happening again!"

"I know...it's hard..but I need you to...to...to spare him."

"No! I'm killing him here and now!"

Callie raised her foot, preparing to stomp on Xavier's head.

"Callie, please! Just...spare him. He's hurt."

"And?! This is the perfect time to kill him and you want to save him?! What ails you?!"

"Callie...he's hurt emotionally..He did all of this...just to try and bring the humans back...and I guess..I'm the reason why...he's how he is right now."

"Lee, this isn't your fault."

"I bet if I hadn't existed, he could've lived..."

Callie turned away. Vee clenched Lee tighter, burying her face in his shirt.

"If I hadn't existed, maybe...m-maybe he could've foreseen the flood's arrival...Maybe he c-could've help save the humans...but he didn't. He spent m-most of his time...creating me...improving me. The only reason...Xavier wanted to bring..the humans back...was to fill the void that is his heart...I took away the humans. All he wanted to do his bring them back...He felt that he had to...kill Lilac and Kovanna. He was so blinded by his pain...he started to forget the reason for his creation: To protect."

Xavier stares at Lee with watery eyes. Lee stares back at him.

"Am I hitting close to home?" He managed to get out in a raspy voice.

"If there was one...you'd be breaking the windows..." Xavier said.

"I am sorry, Lee, but that doesn't excuse him! He tried to destroy our race...he can't be trusted." Callie said.

"Whatever happens...blame me...please, Callie. Let him go." Lee said.

Callie took her foot off of Xavier and stomped towards Lee

"Lee, if you _really_ expect me to let that bastard go-"

"Don't...worry...inkling. I won't...force you...to choose." Xavier said, slowly teleporting away.

Callie rushed back towards Xavier and leaped, only to smack into the floor as all that was left were little white and yellow particles.

"No, no, no!" She cried out.

Lee smiled as his consciousness started to waver.

"Forgive me...Callie." He said as he passed out, a tear slowly descending down his fleshy cheek.

 _And forgive me...Xavier..._


	28. Chapter 28: An Inkling's World

**_Epilogue_**

 _No emotion, devoid of reason_

 _No devotion and full of treason_

"Cover him, Marie!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Take the right, Vee! I'll kill the ones on the left."

"Don't expect me to save you, now, Callie."

"Touché."

"They're up on the roof! Shoot them, Sheldon!"

"Don't worry. I got them!"

"Keep protecting Leon, Annie!"

"O-Okay."

"We've got it covered, pop-star! Don't worry bout us."

"Spyke, you know what you're doing?"

"Not at all, Sean! How in the bloody 'ell do I create this bloody serum?!"

"I'll handle it. Just take my gun and shoot the octos on the roof."

"Now that sounds like a betah role, Sheldon. Don't mind if I do."

"Just mix these two...pour a little of this relaxant...and finally...There! Injecting Serum!"

Sheldon stares at Lee as he is administering the serum. Lee groans as he slowly opens his eyes. He's in a small hospital room with one wall completely gone. A slightly red-tinted evening sky is the second-most prominent source of light, as a bright ass light bulb that hung from the ceiling filled the room with light. Lee was laying down on a stretcher.

Callie, Vee, Marie, and Spyke defended the group as Sheldon tended to Lee. Annie was protecting an unconscious Leon, who was also in a stretcher.

Sean was keeping an eye on Leon, occasionally checking his pulse and temperature. Sean had a worried look on his face.

"He's coming to! Lee is coming to!" He shouts.

"Oh, thank god!" Callie said, all too excitedly.

Vee shrugged it off and focused on killing the last of the attacking octarians.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll fix ya up." Sheldon said.

"What's his temperature?" Annie asked.

Sheldon put a thermometer in Lee's mouth and plucked it out moments after.

"Almost 2 degrees below normal." Sheldon answered.

"Wounds?" Annie asked.

"Yeah...he's pretty banged up. His body's somewhat littered with damage, but all blood has stopped flowing out of him...which is a good sign."

"He'll live, love. I'd be more concerned about the other lad. Hasn't quite been responsive." Spyke said.

"This kid, Leon, doesn't look too good." Sean said.

"Well, just keep an eye on him." Sheldon said.

The octolings' numbers completely dwindled, Callie and Marie finishing off the last few. As soon as their fight was over, Callie, Marie and Vee collapsed on the ground, heavily breathing. Spyke just rested Sheldon's gun in the corner of the room as he took a seat.

"W-Was that it? You got the last of them?" Sean asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah...We...got...them...all." Callie said.

"Every...single...one...of...them." Marie added.

"Fucking...finally!" Vee yelled.

"Thank god! Now this war is over. With Octavio gone and his octarian forces dealt with, Inkopolis can rest." Sheldon said.

"Where's...Cuttlefish?" Lee asked.

"Last time I checked, he was hidin' civilians in some bunker." Spyke answered.

"I...sure hope...granddad...is alright." Callie said.

"Ah, that...old man's fine. War is...almost a...school game for him." Marie said.

Lee slowly sat up, wincing from the pain.

"So...that's it? We're done here?" He asked.

"Almost. All that's left now is...well...to inspire people again." Sheldon said.

"What do..ya mean?"

"Many inklings died today, Lee, as well as some other...minorities. People's spirits aren't exactly high. When they see you and hear how we've won, I'm sure they'll be more than motivated enough to rebuild our city."

Lee's eyes widen as much as they could.

"H-How much damage was caused?!" He asked angrily.

"Lee, whatever you do, don't turn into that monstrous version of yourself." Sheldon said.

Lee relaxed himself in a shameful manner while Callie and Vee shook their heads.

"I...I don't have dark powers anymore." Lee told Sheldon.

"Excuse me...you don't have what?!" Sheldon asked.

"Xavier took my goddamn powers, ok?! Jesus fucking Christ!" Lee lashed out.

"But how?"

Lee's tears and balled up fists told Sheldon to leave it alone. Lee's not ready to talk about his losses.

"...The city was damaged greatly, Lee. The octarians did quite a number on us." Sheldon said sadly.

"Let me see it.." Lee meekly demanded.

Callie, Marie, Vee, and Sheldon helped Lee up. Once standing, he could walk by himself, but barely.

"Are you ok, Lee? Can you walk?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm not helpless, ok? Just get off me." Lee responded bitterly.

Lee slowly made his way outside to a dim version of the city in ruins. Streetlights were broken. Buildings scarred with holes and cracks. Pavement now loose slightly slid when Lee walked on it. Many buildings were nearly engulfed in flames as the screams of helpless inklings bolted from them.

Ambulances, fire trucks, even police vehicles Lee had one thought gone and forgotten to time were blaring through the streets. Several dozen inklings were scattering all around in front of Lee, as the rest of them were scared stiff deeper within Inkopolis. The road dipped downwards and back upwards, creating small hills to link to the top of the road, of which Lee is on.

Even though his powers and his worth were stripped away, his courage and anger remained with him. They were pen ink to the madness's eraser. Callie frantically ran towards Lee, assuming his next move.

"Don't do anything stupid, Lee! We can't have you die on us, or get even more injured." She pleaded.

"I had everything, Callie. Everything that could've prevented this...and yet I couldn't stop it...Trust me when I say, 'I've learned from my arrogance and I'll have to suffer for it.' Saving a few more lives...is the least I can do."

"Don't blame yourself. You did what you could. No one could've prepared for this."

Lee started walking foward, limping slightly.

"That's the point. I was supposed to do what no one could...but ended doing what every failure does. I was made to protect...so no matter what, I'm gonna protect who and what I can."

Marie grabbed Callie's shoulder as Callie was about to follow him. She pulled her into a hug, putting Callie's head on her shoulder.

Lee reached the top of the last hill on the road. From here on were terrified people, in need and previously needy. Some inklings are seen mourning their loved ones, on their knees, slumped back, and even while holding them. Lee clenched his fists while he stared at one burning building. It was a bank, nearing its collaspe.

 _Death-ridden, helpless people_

 _Life forbidden with no sequel_

 _No savior, no traitors_

 _Weird behavior from burning neighbors_

Lee carelessly runs towards the building, earning questionable reactions and comments from the people of Inkopolis. The bank's closed entrance was blocked off by a wall of fire. The glass to the bank was cracked, almost broken. Lee took a couple steps back and ran as fast as he could. He dove into the bank through the window, almost landing perfectly.

Only two inklings were trapped. They were huddled in a corner behind a support beam that was just now catching on fire. The building was going to come down any second. Without another thought, he from the two from the corner under the slanted support beam. He had to lift with all his strength to get them under the beam.

"You two...jump...through the window...Hurry!" Lee told the two.

They were hesitant at first, but, encouraged by their fear, did what Lee said. After jumping out, they received some cuts from the broken glass. Lee caught his breath while below the heavy smoke that was soon leaving the room. He reached the window, cleared the glass, and slowly crawled out, coughing up blood.

His head was spinning and spinning and spinning. He slowly got up and started walking to the next burning building. He was stopped by an inkling paramedic who was wearing a "Hello! My name is" tag. Written on it was "Wilhelm."

"Vait! Herr human, you are in great need of ze healing!" He said.

"I'm fine." Lee told him.

"B-But you are bleeding. Your movements show just how dazed you are. Ze medical attention is crucial!"

"Listen, Wilhelm, I know you're doing your job, but-"

"Vilhelm."

"..What?"

"Vilhelm."

"That's what I said. 'Wilhelm.'"

"Vilhelm."

"Wilhelm."

"Vilhelm."

"Wilhelm."

"Vilhelm."

"L-Listen, whatever. I don't care. Worry about the others."

Lee limped away, headed straight for the next burning building. It was a small convenience store about a block or 2 away from the other building.

 _There's no dreams, not one desire_

 _All in the City of Fire_

Lee was nearly unconscious. His determination was the only thing that kept him up and going. Unfortunately, before he could heroically save more innocent lives, 3 firemen confronted and detained him. Said that it was too dangerous and that it was a job for the professionals.

"Let me go!" Lee shouted.

Showing signs of violent resistance, a pair of paramedics sedated him.

When he woke up, he was on a stretcher, inside an ambulance truck. The doors were wide open and Lee didn't even have an IV in him. The paramedics are probably still dealing with other inklings. Either that, or they felt like Lee was a liability to the whole thing.

Lee jumped out of the stretcher, falling onto his hands outside of the truck. A paramedic saw him fall out and helped him back up. Lee pushed him back and walked towards the plaza. He was stumbling over his own feet while the paramedics took care of the injured. The firemen did what they could to extinguish the fire, but couldn't save the inklings trapped inside.

In the plaza, thousands and thousands of inklings screamed and panicked as they were running in all different directions. The stage from before was still standing, but crooked and had 2 holes in it. Lee pushed through some inklings and found a bullhorn sitting on a stand not too far from the stage.

He grabbed it and walked up to the stage, taking his sweet ass time doing so. He turned on the bullhorn and activated its siren. The inklings that were once terrified and moving were all surprised and inert. All eyes on Lee, he turned off the siren and quickly thought of somethings to say.

Hundreds of inklings' whispers rung loudly throughout the plaza. The whispers died down a few moments afterwards, as Lee firmly held the bullhorn close to his mouth.

"Citizens of Inkopolis. Our dark times are not over, but the light afterwards is seeping through. The octarians have lost. Most, if not all, of their army is dead. We have won and brought back all we could. Unfortunately...Octavio escaped.." Lee said.

This sends the inklings in an uproar, a mix between fear and anger.

"I know, I know! I know you all wanted him brought to justice, but he has escaped! For now, he's gone, but it is not my fault completely. I was stopped by a person..." Person would be a stretch for Xavier. "..A robot, of sorts, actually...His name is Xavier Commons and he fought me while Octavio fled like a bitch. We were evenly matched overall...until Xavier..."

The inklings, all asking the same question, turned to each other and back to Lee.

"Until Xavier took my powers away...for good. I am sorry...I cannot change into that thing you all saw anymore. My incredible strength, speed, and usefulness are no more...but this doesn't mean the end for you all, of course. You are strong. You are fast. You are useful. In due time, everything will be alright."

Doubt was obvious as it has painted itself on the inklings' faces. Lee looks at the stage and the buildings around him, most of which have taken some amount of damage.

"Do you see this stage, everyone? Do. You. See. This. Stage? Technically, it's broken...it has been damaged...these holes are proof of it...but it still stands. It still stands, everyone."

The crowd admires the stage's durability for but a second.

"Your buildings, while damaged, still stand, don't they?"

The crowd looks at the buildings around them, noticing that not a single one has completely fallen.

"Now look at yourselves. You are broken...damaged...and yet you still stand...If this stage can withstand the octarians and the buildings could withstand the octarians...why do you pretend that you cannot? Do you know what happens to things that become broken? I do...I know what happens. We are given 2 choices: We can toss it away and accept whatever new thing replaces it...or...or we can fix it."

Some inklings start to perk up, slightly. Their hopes were rising.

"When you break a table leg off of a table you cherish dearly, do you just replace it or do you attempt to fix it? I think you all can agree that you would try to fix it, yes? If a table leg is worth fixing...then so is Inkopolis. You all are understandably hurt. The pain you feel today won't feel any better tomorrow if you give up. We need to rebuild Inkopolis. We need to rebuild this stage...We need to rebuild you."

The inklings started to agree, now believing that Lee isn't just speaking nonsense.

"You inklings are the dominate race, in terms of numbers and numbers alone. You have built your lives from the bottom up. From the **bottom. up!** There is no reason you can't rebuild it from the middle up. The octarians are no longer a threat! We have fucking won! We beat them! We do not need to worry about enemies. The hardest part is over. All that there is left is to fix Inkopolis. Restore our city to its former glory. Anyone that has lost a loved one understands that their death doesn't grant uselessness. You know they would want us to fix their city."

Some inklings teared up and nodded their heads.

"Not one of us hasn't lost something during this fight. We have all made sacrifices. We must all continue to sacrifice if we ever want things to return to normal. It is up to us to fix what the octolings have ruined. Every able-bodied being is going to have to contribute, but soon enough, Inkopolis will return to what it once was. The present will soon be the past as the past will become our future, for we have to forget what troubles we have now and remember the troubles we have had. Our past must become our future if we ever want to prosper again."

The inklings halfheartedly yelled in agreement. Lee clears his throat.

"I bet you all like splatfests."

The crowd bursted into cheer.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. We all want splatfests back. We all want Turf War back. We want all the modes of play we've come to love back. We want the stores back and supplying our need for weapons, fresh clothes, shoes, and so on! Well, we can't have them back until we get our old Inkopolis back. Now, I bet that there isn't a single one of you that would argue all I have said. I have only spoken the truth, as I'm sure you realise. It's time to dry our tears, heal ourselves, pay our respects to our fallen, and bring our Inkopolis back to life!"

The inklings wholeheartedly cheered, whistling and raising their arms and tentacles in the air.

"It is time, inklings! Even though I don't have my powers, I will see to it that the octarian race never destroys this city like this ever again and I will do my part in rebuilding this city. So what are you gonna do?"

"Our part!" The inklings yelled.

"Who do we pay respect to?!" Lee asked.

"Our fallen!"

"What event are we bringing back?!"

"Splatfests!"

"What will we do?!"

"Fix our city!"

"And when are we gonna fix our city?!"

"Now!"

Coughing up blood, Lee yells, "Then let's start the fixing by extinguishing these damned fires!"

The inklings scattered excitedly, doing what they could to help. In mere hours, all fires had been put out and any inkling in danger was saved. Shelters were established and stores overrun with volunteers. Any debris was being taken care of as well as any octarian body still lying around. Inkopolis was ready for it's rebirth.

* * *

Lee is now laying down in a hospital bed. A nice, soft hospital bed. Vee, Callie, Marie, Leon, Sheldon, Spyke, Annie, and Sean crowded Lee's bed. Lee opens his eyes as everyone was staring down at him, smiling.

"Gah!" Lee screamed.

"You're finally up." Callie said.

"Ugh...How long was I out for this time?"

"Just two weeks. Probably shouldn't start moving about just yet." Sheldon answers.

"Yeah, mate. Best give yaself some shuteye." Spyke added in.

"I'll try to this time." Lee said.

"You did good, Lee. You did good." Marie said.

"We all did." Lee reminded.

"Yeah. We sure did, but we wouldn't have won without you." Sean said.

"Y-Yeah. You were...amazing." Annie shyly said.

"Meh. You weren't half-bad, kid." Moe said.

"We put our best foot forward afterall, Lee." Vee said.

"You gave us more than yourself...you gave us a chance." Leon said while a blindfold covered his eyes.

The blindfold contained something shining red, as evident from a dim red light piercing through the black blindfold. Lee stared at Leon, confused as to why he's wearing the blindfold.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Lee asks.

"Oh, uhh," Leon says as he fumbles with the blindfold, grabbing the part that covered his eyes and lifting it up, "Not exactly sure. But it's pretty cool."

Lee widens his blue and red eyes, awestruck as Leon's eyes were the same shade of red as Lee's once were. A mirror behind the group of Lee's friends showed that Lee's red eye was paler than before. Looking back at Leon's eyes, he noticed how bright and brilliant they were. Like flashlights halfway through it's battery, illuminating the room with a red light.

"...Let's worry about that later." Lee said.

Vee wraps her arms around Lee and says, "I'm just glad it's over and you're gonna be ok."

Lee holds Vee's hand and chuckles.

"Yeah...me too." He said.

Lee and Vee locked lips passionately, sensually and carefully. Their lips were respectful of each other, not pressing too hard or too soft.

" _Me...too.._ "

* * *

"Well...I guess I'm ok with this ending...for now."

"But for how long, Rami?"

"Mordecai, now isn't the time."

"Lee failed, Rami. He failed. Octavio and Xavier are still out there, probably plotting on how to destroy our world."

"This is good enough. He'll just have to deal with them later on."

"But how?! His powers are gone."

"I'll give them back."

"You know good and well that you can't! Us gods can't abuse our powers like you have. You've tampered with Earth too many times. Giving those kids a sample of your powers, allowing a mortal to manipulate those powers to their selfish benefit, giving Lee those powers back...The council's not happy with you. They are giving you one more chance.."

"Those jackasses barely even care about their own universes. Why listen to them?"

"Abusing your powers is dangerous. It could come back to bite us in the butt. As gods, we maintain our universes, balancing the good and evil in them. Nothing more, nothing less. We cannot misuse our powers."

"All I'm doing is protecting my universe."

"Protecting...or making it worse?"

Rami groans.

"Don't you have a universe to watch over?"

Mordecai sighs and creates a portal to the dimension he cares for. He turns his back.

"I want the best for my old dimension, Rami. The best for my old world...and what it has become over the millennia."

Rami faces Mordecai, growling and baring his teeth.

"Then you should let me do what's best! You say you want the best for Earth, but you aren't acting like it!" He yells.

Mordecai starts walking toward the portal.

"And you are?" He asks, entering the portal.

Rami, enraged, destroys several planets in his universe.

"Shit...Control your temper, Rami...control your temper. Meh. Those planets weren't all that populated. Doubt the council would pick it up...Now...Just in case Xavier comes back, what can I do to stop him? Yeah...what...indeed.."

 _Peril rains from above_

 _Seeking the ones we love_

 _Safety is a rubber band_

 _Stretched farther than it can withstand_

 _Feet stomp the damaged ground_

 _Yet some don't make a sound_

 _Hell and Earth become one_

 _Creation's now undone_

 _So, tell yourself it's okay_

 _While our world decays_

 _Reality bent sideways_

 _It doesn't matter anyways_

 _No emotion, devoid of reason_

 _No devotion and full of treason_

 _Death-ridden, helpless people_

 _Life forbidden with no sequel_

 _No savior, no traitors_

 _Weird behavior from burning neighbors_

 _There's no dreams, not one desire_

 _All in the City of Fire_

 _The land that once was_

 _At the mercy of what one does_

 _Hopeful hopeless heathens_

 _Knows only when it begins_

 _The pain is searing_

 _Screams we're hearing_

 _Flee if you can_

 _Death heeds to no man_

 _Mistakes are made_

 _Memories we'll cascade_

 _"Give each other a hand"_

 _You all still don't understand..._

 _No emotion, devoid of reason_

 _No devotion and full of treason_

 _Death-ridden, helpless people_

 _Life forbidden with no sequel_

 _No savior, no traitors_

 _Weird behavior from burning neighbors_

 _There's no dreams, not one desire_

 _All in the City of Fire..._

* * *

 **All right. That's the end. An Inkling World is now completed. The sequel will begin sometime later this year, but until then, stay tuned for my next story. Good night.**


End file.
